Shortfic Xuân tháng sáu
by Grey Adler
Summary: ...mệnh hay ngộ, một lời không rõ có những việc đời này nhất định phải xảy đến có những người định sẵn chẳng thể nào quên... "Năm đó cô ấy hơn tôi bốn tuổi. Giờ đây tôi hơn cô ấy sáu tuổi. Cô gái tôi thương đã mãi mãi ngủ yên trong lòng đất mẹ. Ngủ ngoan nhé, cô gái của tôi."
1. Chapter 1: Gió biển

**Xuân tháng sáu**

Năm đó cô ấy hơn tôi bốn tuổi. Giờ đây tôi hơn cô ấy sáu tuổi. Cô gái tôi thương đã mãi mãi ngủ yên trong lòng đất mẹ. Ngủ ngoan nhé, cô gái của tôi.

Shinichi sắp xếp lại tập tài liệu nghiên cứu, chiều nhẹ dần buông. Kẹp tài liệu cẩn thận, anh cất vào chiếc túi đeo chéo có chút sờn cũ. Dù vậy, chỉ cần để ý lớp vải ngoài luôn sạch sẽ, phần nối quai đeo cũng được may lại cẩn thận là đủ biết nó được chủ nhân giữ gìn và quý trọng như thế nào.

\- Cậu lại đến nơi ấy sao?

Đeo túi chéo qua lưng, Shinichi bước lại phía cửa. Dưới nắng chiều, bóng lưng anh có vẻ cô đơn mà kiên định lạ lùng.

\- Ừ, nơi ấy tịch mịch lắm. Tớ không muốn để cô ấy phải cô đơn.

Tay nắm thoát khỏi bàn tay anh, cánh cửa vòng trở về vang lên tiếng động nho nhỏ, lại khe khẽ đập vào trái tim người ở lại.

Ở trong khu phố này bất kể là ai, chỉ cần là sinh vật sống từ tám đến tám mươi tuổi đều e ngại thằng nhóc ấy, một thằng nhóc đang tuổi nổi loạn có thể quậy tanh bành từ trong nhà ra ngoài ngõ. Chiều muộn, cậu nhóc đầu tóc rối bù, áo quần lấm lem đứng trước cửa nhà, một tay ôm quả bóng da đã cũ, một tay đưa lên ngang trán quệt đi tầng mồ hôi đầm đìa nói lớn:

\- Con về rồi đây!

\- Ngày nào cũng thế này, con chê mẹ còn ít việc phải lo quá hả thằng nhóc ương bướng?

Ngồi phệt luôn xuống sàn tháo dây đôi giày thể thao két bùn đất đã không còn nhận ra màu sắc ban đầu, thằng nhóc chẳng nói năng gì, để mặc cho mẹ đứng chống nạnh mà nói.

\- Hôm nay bà Yamada lại sang phàn nàn với mẹ về cái bồn cây bị vỡ. Hôm qua thì ông Ueno cằn nhằn về cái xe đạp cong vẹo cả vành. Đám nhỏ trong khu phố này cứ thấy bóng con là co giò chạy, con làm gì chúng nó thế hả? Này, con có đang nghe mẹ nói không đấy?

Đặt đôi giày vào trong tủ để giày, thằng nhóc lùa tay vò tung mái tóc vốn đã rối bù, nhăn nhở:

\- Con trai mẹ là người tốt, mẹ cứ yên tâm.

\- Yên tâm được với con mới lạ đấy.

Nói rồi mẹ Yukiko thở dài, sau lại nhìn thằng con mình mà nở một nụ cười đầy ẩn ý.

\- Shinichi, kì nghỉ hè sắp kết thúc rồi, chuẩn bị đi học lại đó.

Shinichi đột nhiên rùng mình một cái, cậu cảm thấy toàn thân nhộn nhạo một nỗi bất an mà thủ phạm chính là nụ cười mà cậu thấy là đầy tính toán và nguy hiểm của mẹ.

\- Kết quả học hành dù không tệ lắm, điểm số các môn đều ổn, nhưng chỉ riêng môn văn học của con thì thậm tệ không sao kể cho hết được. Hôm qua bố mẹ nói chuyện với nhau, con có ông bố quý hóa là nhà văn hẳn hoi mà sao không véo ra được chút tế bào văn chương nào thế?

Mẹ Yukiko vừa nói vừa cười, lại gần kéo tay thằng con đang khẩn trương hết mức nhìn mẹ đề phòng.

\- Cho nên bố mẹ đã mời gia sư cho con, kèm riêng môn văn học. Cô ấy là sinh viên ưu tú do ông bác giáo sư bạn bố con giới thiệu.

Biết ngay mà, mẹ cười kiểu này là kiểu gì cũng có chuyện. Mặt mày Shinichi chớp mắt méo xệch.

\- Vừa tu dưỡng tâm hồn nghệ thuật vừa nâng cao chất lượng sử dụng thời gian ngoài giờ, thích nhé con trai ngoan.

Shinichi rùng mình một cái, tức thì da gà da vịt nổi đầy mình. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy tương lai u ám với mớ văn chương thơ phú dày đặc như kinh văn chiếm hết thời giờ. Còn đâu những giờ phút tung hoành ngang dọc nữa?

\- Shinichi về rồi đấy hả, dẫn con vào chào khách đi em.

Giọng bố vọng ra từ phòng khách, Shinichi liền bị mẹ kéo tuột vào trong, vị khách cũng vừa lúc đứng dậy đối diện với cậu.

\- Đây là Miyano Shiho, sinh viên Văn học, cũng là gia sư của con. Còn đây là cháu nhà chúng tôi Kudo Shinichi, thằng bé có hơi khó bảo, sau này phiền cháu giúp đỡ.

Ông Kudo Yusaku đứng lên đưa tay giới thiệu.

\- Chào em, chị là Miyano Shiho. Bắt đầu từ ngày mai hãy cùng nhau học tập thật tốt nhé!

Ấy là lần đầu tiên họ gặp mặt, một thằng nhóc ương bướng ưa quậy phá, áo quần lấm lem mở to đôi mắt nhìn cô gái trước mặt. Ngược ánh hoàng hôn, Shinichi có một loại ảo giác rằng cô gái ấy đang hòa cùng với chân trời ngoài khung cửa sổ, nụ cười nhè nhẹ, mái tóc mềm mại nhu hòa ánh sáng. Đẹp thật.

Nhìn nhẹ nhàng là thế, nhưng đừng bao giờ lơ là để ấn tượng ban đầu về chị ấy đánh lừa. Miyano Shiho là một gia sư vô cùng nghiêm khắc. Shinichi rảo bước trên vỉa hè, khóe miệng cong lên khi nhớ về kỉ niệm quá khứ. Nhớ thật, ngày ấy đã vất vả biết bao với vị gia sư vô cùng có trách nhiệm đó. Nói ra cũng xấu hổ, nhưng cậu từng không ít lần ăn đòn vì đặt câu sai, vì không hiểu đúng nghĩa của từ, vì đọc không nổi chữ Hán.

Đến cả ông bà Kudo cũng phải ngó lơ đi chỗ khác khi vô tình nghe được Shiho đập bàn cao giọng:

\- Em có phải là người Nhật không thế?

Shinichi cũng không chịu thua kém đập bàn rống lên:

\- Chị có phải là dân văn không đấy? Dịu dàng đâu? Nữ tính đâu? Hết sức thô bạo!

Nguyên nhân ăn đòn của Shinichi còn vô số lần là do phát ngôn không suy nghĩ nữa.

\- Đối với học sinh khó đào tạo như chú thì chị không dịu dàng nổi!

Xấu hổ quá, thằng con trai khuyết thiếu tế bào văn học này. Ông bà Kudo ăn ý bỏ đi chỗ khác, coi như không nghe không thấy gì. Ai cũng không ngờ được, sau này chị Shiho lại trở thành người mà thằng con khó bảo nhà họ nghe lời nhất. Thế là hai bố mẹ lại một lần nữa rất ăn ý mà nhường trách nhiệm dạy dỗ Shinichi cho vị gia sư nghiêm khắc.

Là lần ấy nhỉ, lần đầu tiên trong đời, nhóc Shinichi ngổ ngáo biết đến thế nào gọi là không giận tự uy trong truyền thuyết. Shiho lẳng lặng đưa mắt đánh giá từ đầu đến chân cậu, đồng phục lấm lem, sơ mi đứt cúc, gò má rướm máu, túi đầy bụi đất. Shinichi đưa bàn tay xước xát quệt ngang mũi hếch cằm lên tận trời, bộ dạng rất ngứa đòn.

\- Đi vào đây.

Shiho cầm tay kéo cậu vào nhà.

Shinichi trố mắt ra nhìn, cậu tỏ vẻ vậy thôi, chứ trong lòng đang run muốn chết. Chần chừ mãi ngoài đường, lừng chừng nơi đầu ngõ nào đó không muốn về nhà, lại xui xẻo thế nào bị gia sư nhà mình bắt gặp. Shinichi đã thầm mắng trong lòng, nhà chị ở đâu không ở sao lại ở trúng chỗ tôi lượn qua chứ. Trong lòng đã chuẩn bị bao nhiêu lời phản bác, ấy thế mà không bị mắng. Shinichi bị đẩy vào phòng tắm, lúc ra ngoài đống đồ đầy vết tích ẩu đả đã được đem giặt sạch sẽ.

Mặc trên người bộ đồ ngủ kẻ sọc, Shinichi chậm rì rì bước ra phòng khách.

\- Đúng như chị nghĩ, cỡ người em cũng không khác bố chị bao nhiêu.

Shiho nhìn cậu một cái, rồi quay qua đưa cậu một cốc trà nóng hổi.

\- Thằng đó đánh một ông già vô gia cư.

Đón cốc trà, Shinichi gãi gãi mũi nói nhỏ một câu không đầu không cuối. Chẳng hiểu tại sao, nhưng cậu cứ muốn giải thích rõ ràng với người này.

\- Em đấm một phát cảnh cáo, trùng hợp đám của hắn ở ngay đằng sau.

\- À... Thì ra chuyện là như vậy.

Shiho cười, dán miếng băng cá nhân lên gò má cậu nhóc ngổ ngáo.

\- Chị biết em là một cậu nhóc tốt bụng, chỉ là quá vụng về để thể hiện ra mà thôi.

Cho nên không trách em.

\- Nhưng không có lần sau đâu nhé.

Vụ ẩu đả lần ấy không hề được nhắc đến với ai, kể cả bố mẹ cậu. Shinichi đã nói gì ấy nhỉ, hình như là một câu hết sức ngớ ngẩn.

\- Chị Shiho đã xuất hiện trong linh hồn rực sáng như vì tinh tú lung linh nhất.

Nhớ lại cũng phải tự bật cười, cái thứ ngôn từ gì thế không biết. Shiho đã vừa vỗ vai cậu vừa cười không ngừng được.

\- Nhóc, em phải học lại cổ văn từ đầu thôi.

Chỉ sau hai năm ngắn ngủi, thành tích môn văn học của Shinichi đã vượt lên đứng đầu trong lớp. Còn nhớ năm ấy cậu đã làm bố mẹ sửng sốt đến không nói năng được gì khi quyết định thi vào khoa Văn học, tiếp sau đó là làm cả phố chấn động khi cậu đỗ đại học với điểm số cao chót vót. Mọi người kháo nhau, thằng nhóc nhà Kudo chịu đả kích gì ghê gớm thế? Đã không quậy tanh bành nữa thì thôi, tự nhiên trở nên lịch sự lễ phép lại còn muốn nghiên cứu văn học. Ông bà Kudo cũng lựa lời hỏi cậu, xem có việc gì hay không.

Cũng xem như là có chăng?

Chẳng mấy chốc mà đã đến trước cửa phòng bệnh quen thuộc, Shinichi thoát ra khỏi dòng hồi tưởng, đẩy cửa khẽ khàng. Chị ấy đang ngủ, cuốn sách vẫn để mở trong tay. Cẩn thận đóng cửa lại, Shinichi kéo ghế đến bên giường, bỏ túi xuống rồi nhấc cuốn sách ra, tiện vùi đôi tay đã hơi lạnh của cô vào trong chăn ấm.

\- Em đến rồi.

Giọng nói còn ngái ngủ nghe hơi nghèn nghẹn, Shinichi dịu dàng đưa tay gạt đi lọn tóc nâu ánh đỏ rủ xuống trước trán.

\- Xin lỗi, em làm chị Shiho tỉnh giấc à?

\- Làm sao thế được, chị đang chờ em đến đó chứ, nhưng giữa chừng lại thiếp đi mất.

Đỡ Shiho ngồi dậy, Shinichi tới bên cửa sổ kéo bớt rèm ra. Từ trong phòng bệnh này có thể nhìn ra biển. Chiều tà dần buông, cánh hải âu chao liệng phía chân trời.

\- Ngắm nhìn bao nhiêu lần vẫn thấy cảnh này thi vị thật nhỉ.

Nụ cười nhè nhẹ vương vấn trên cánh môi, in vào đáy mắt Shinichi lại thành ra xót xa âm ỉ. Đến là kì lạ.

\- Chị ở trong phòng cả ngày rồi, em đưa chị ra ngoài hóng gió nhé?

Giúp Shiho ngồi vào xe lăn, Shinichi không quên phủ lên đùi cô tấm chăn mỏng, còn cẩn thận quàng lên cần cổ gầy chiếc khăn dày dặn.

\- Gió biển hơi lạnh.

\- Ừ.

Đẩy Shiho ra ngoài hóng gió, các bác sĩ và y tá đi qua đều niềm nở chào cậu. Hầu như cứ có thời gian rảnh là cậu chạy đến đây, cho nên cả bệnh viện này đều đã quen mặt Shinichi luôn rồi.

Sóng biển rào rạt xô vào vách đá, gió thổi hơi thở đại dương vào với đất liền. Mái tóc nâu đỏ ánh lên thứ ánh sáng của chiều tà, vừa ấm mà lại cũng vừa lạnh đến tái tê. Chị Shiho, em còn được ngắm nhìn thứ ánh sáng ấy đến chừng nào nữa đây?

\- Cuốn sách lần này hay lắm. Câu văn cô đọng, ngôn từ sâu sắc gợi nhiều suy niệm. Shinichi trưởng thành rồi nhỉ.

Shiho dựa người ra sau, đôi mắt biếc xanh thả trôi ánh nhìn theo cánh hải âu. Làn váy dài xao động theo hơi thở biển, gió cũng vấn vương.

\- Em biết chị Shiho sẽ hợp với cuốn sách đó mà.

Shinichi đứng sau xe lăn, vạt áo khoác dập dờn như sóng. Chị Shiho thích cổ văn. Chị Shiho cũng từng theo giáo sư nghiên cứu niềm đam mê của mình. Thi vào đại học rồi, nơi Shinichi dành thời gian nhiều nhất là thư viện trường. Chị ấy đọc rất nhiều, có những cuốn cậu thích, có những cuốn cậu còn chẳng biết là có tồn tại trên đời. Dần dần, tất cả những gì Shiho đã đọc, Shinichi đều sẽ đọc hết.

\- Thường ngày nghiêm khắc khó tính như thế, vậy mà hôm ấy lại chẳng mắng mỏ lấy một lời.

Shiho im lặng, chỉ nghe tiếng sóng triều rào rạt.

\- Em đã nghĩ gặp phải chị là coi như xong rồi. Thế rồi chị chẳng hỏi câu nào, cũng không bắt em giải thích cho bộ dạng nhếch nhác với mấy vết bầm ấy, chỉ đơn giản chăm sóc cho em rồi nói một câu lần sau không được như thế nữa.

Shinichi nói rồi tự cười hoài niệm. Lần ấy cậu lại nghe lời thật, từ sau không còn tham gia vào một vụ ẩu đả nào nữa.

\- Chị Shiho dán băng cá nhân lên bên má bị xước của em, trong ấn tượng của em chị Shiho chưa bao giờ dịu dàng như thế, tâm lí em đã chịu đả kích không nhẹ đâu.

Giờ thì Shiho mới nhận ra câu chuyện cậu đang nói tới, bèn bật cười:

\- Ý gì đây hả nhóc, do em khó dạy quá nên chị mới không dịu dàng nổi chứ. Hơn nữa em là học sinh của chị mà, chị tin vào mắt nhìn người của mình, cũng tin vào nhân cách của em.

Vòng ôm ấm áp choàng lên từ phía sau, mái tóc đen của Shinichi bị gió biển thổi rối, thi thoảng lại chạm qua làn da mỏng, gợi lên cảm giác ngưa ngứa. Má kề má, cậu nói chầm chậm:

\- Em không còn là học sinh của chị nữa.

Bắt lấy những ngón tay thon dài đang đùa nghịch lọn tóc trên bả vai gầy, Shiho nắm nhẹ.

\- Ừ, Shinichi đã lớn rồi nhỉ. Nhưng với chị em vẫn là một thằng nhóc cứng đầu.

\- Của chị Shiho thôi.

Shiho cười khẽ, tà dương cũng vội vã. Chẳng mấy chốc mặt trời sẽ nhường lại cho vầng trăng khoảng đêm mênh mang vô tận. Màu sắc rực rỡ kì lạ nhuộm cả chân trời và mặt biển trong tầng tầng cảm xúc, tà dương cũng là tàn dương.

\- Lần sau em sẽ mang đến cuốn sách khác.

\- Cảm ơn em nhé, vì đã yêu chị.

Nghiêng mặt chạm khẽ đôi môi lên gò má, mùi hương man mát vờn quanh đầu mũi Shinichi. Khẽ khàng như vậy, cẩn thận như vậy, tựa nâng niu trân trọng cánh anh đào hết sức mỏng manh. Nụ hôn má nhẹ như gió thoảng, chứa đựng biết bao nhiêu là tình cảm yêu thương.

\- Gió lớn dần rồi.

\- Mình trở vào thôi.

Đẩy xe lăn đi chầm chậm, Shinichi trở vào bệnh viện.

\- Cô Miyano tinh thần tốt quá!

\- Còn phải nói sao, cậu Kudo bận việc mấy ngày nay rồi, hôm nay mới trở lại đó.

\- Tốt quá nhỉ!

\- Cô Miyano nên vui vẻ như thế này mới đúng.

Hai cô y tá đi ngang qua niềm nở hỏi thăm hai người, Shiho gật đầu tươi cười chào lại họ. Vào trong phòng, Shinichi đỡ cô lên giường, lại đưa đến tay cô một ly nước ấm. Ôm ly nước trong lòng bàn tay, Shiho ngắm cảnh biển qua khung cửa kính.

\- Thời gian này bận rộn nghiên cứu vậy mà em vẫn đến thăm chị, em nên nghỉ ngơi nhiều hơn mới tốt.

\- Không sao, em hoàn thành xong hết công việc được giao rồi, giáo sư cũng khá hài lòng. Không được gặp chị trong lòng sẽ không yên, nghỉ ngơi cũng vô ích.

Shiho uống một ngụm nước, ấm đến tận trong tim.

\- Thật biết ăn nói.

Một người ngồi dựa trên giường, một người ngồi cạnh trên ghế, đôi lúc nắm tay, đôi khi vuốt tóc, thi thoảng lại cọ nhẹ gò má, thủ thỉ nói chuyện. Căn phòng bệnh cũng trở nên thật ấm áp. Mắt thấy sắc trời dần về khuya, Shiho đưa tay điểm nhẹ lên chóp mũi chàng trai đang chăm chú cầm bàn tay trái của mình mà nghịch từng ngón từng ngón.

\- Muộn rồi, em về nhà đi.

Nắn nắn ngón áp út thanh mảnh rồi lại lồng tay vào bàn tay gầy lành lạnh. Mười ngón tay đan xen chặt chẽ.

\- Chị Shiho muốn em về ư?

Shiho lắc đầu nhè nhẹ, mái tóc dài qua vai cũng lay động tới lui.

\- Chị muốn ngủ rồi.

Bàn tay hơi xiết lại, Shinichi ngẩng đầu nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt biếc rồi mới hơi rầu rầu nói nhỏ:

\- Mai em lại đến.

Shiho thấy buồn cười, khóe môi cũng cong lên. Thằng nhóc này, cứ nấn ná mãi thôi, chỉ có lời cô nói ra là Shinichi không bao giờ phản đối. Nhấc túi đeo chéo qua vai, trước khi đi cậu còn không quên dém lại mép chăn cho cẩn thận. Nhìn chiếc túi đã cũ, Shiho như thấy lại buổi sáng hôm nào Shinichi hào hứng gọi điện cho cô, phấn khởi khoe điểm thi đại học.

\- Cuối tuần này gặp nhau đi chị, lâu rồi em chưa được gặp chị Shiho.

\- Ừ, vậy em muốn đi đâu nào?

\- À, xem nào. Nói đến hẹn hò thì em biết có chỗ này...

Nhắc đến nơi chốn là nhóc ấy lại bắt đầu nói thao thao một tràng, giọng hớn hở nửa thật nửa đùa.

Ngày cuối tuần ấy trời trong nắng đẹp, một thời gian không gặp, nhìn Shinichi đã trưởng thành lên không ít. Ăn mặc đứng đắn hơn, tác phong trầm ổn hơn, hừm, cũng cao hơn một chút. Shiho nhìn nhìn, thầm phiền muộn trong lòng, bọn trẻ lớn nhanh quá. Nhớ ngày đầu gặp thằng nhóc còn lấm lem bùn đất chăm chăm nhìn qua phía mình cũng chỉ cao tầm tầm cô mà thôi. Ấy thế mà nhìn xem, bây giờ dù có đi thêm giày cao gót cũng phải ngước lên nhìn nhóc ấy rồi.

\- Một tách Earl Grey, cảm ơn.

Trả thực đơn cho phục vụ, Shiho nhìn qua Shinichi đang nhìn mình cười hì hì.

\- Chị Shiho rất thích trà nhỉ.

Tiệm trà bánh này được trang trí bằng những chùm đèn mang đậm sắc màu thời gian, trên tường gắn vài tấm gương cổ kính, mấy khung ảnh bằng đồng chế tác tinh xảo. Mỗi một bàn lại có một chiếc bình xinh đẹp cắm những loại hoa khác nhau, bàn của họ là một bông hồng sẫm đỏ. Cảm giác mang lại rất đặc biệt.

\- Tiệm này phục vụ bánh mới ra lò luôn đó, cực kỳ thơm ngon. Em dựa vào nghiên cứu khẩu vị của chị Shiho mà đặc biệt chọn được đấy, đảm bảo chị sẽ thích!

Shiho bật cười.

\- Thật là... Vất vả cho em rồi.

Shinichi vươn người tới trước nắm lấy đôi tay Shiho, ánh mắt chăm chú.

\- Chị Shiho, em rất nhớ chị.

\- Ừ.

Không rút tay ra, Shiho đáp lại nhẹ nhàng. Cô nhận ra chứ, tình cảm của cậu nhóc này chưa từng che giấu. Nhưng mà có khi là vì thế. Shiho thoáng tư lự với ý nghĩ xuất hiện trong đầu.

\- Em chọn ngành Văn cô chú đã bất ngờ lắm đấy.

Trà được mang tới, làn hơi tản ra từ miệng tách, phảng phất hương thơm khó cưỡng của loại trà bá tước trứ danh. Shinichi lặng yên ngắm nhìn Shiho qua làn hơi mỏng mảnh.

\- Em yêu chị Shiho.

Dù trong lòng đã biết, nhưng khi nghe những lời thẳng thắn đến như thế, Shiho vẫn không khỏi sửng sốt. Vài vị khách tình cờ nghe được lời bày tỏ trực tiếp này cũng vô tình hữu ý nhìn qua, âm thầm bật ngón tay cái, cậu chàng cừ thật.

\- Em chọn ngành Văn học không phải bởi vì em yêu chị. Em chọn nó là bởi vì chị Shiho đã kiên nhẫn giúp em nhận ra mình đam mê văn chương và ngôn từ. Đặc biệt là cổ văn.

Shinichi nhìn sâu vào mắt Shiho, cười thật chân thành ấm áp.

\- Chị đừng nghĩ em lựa chọn tương lai là vì chị, em đưa ra lựa chọn dựa trên chính nguyện vọng của bản thân em. Chị Shiho, em yêu chị bằng cả trái tim và lí trí.

Nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu sẫm sâu sắc đối diện, Shiho trầm ngâm suy nghĩ một hồi. Cô mỉm cười đáp lại nụ cười chân thành ấy, đưa một chiếc túi giấy lớn cho Shinichi.

\- Phải rồi, chúc mừng em đỗ đại học như ý nguyện. Hi vọng em sẽ thích.

Đón lấy túi giấy, chớp mắt Shinichi lại y như nhóc con được quà, hào hứng mở ra xem. Lấy ra chiếc túi đeo chéo dáng thể thao màu xám đậm, cậu lập tức đeo thử rồi cười đến híp cả mắt.

\- Em thích lắm, em sẽ thật trân trọng nó.

Nhìn Shinichi vui vẻ đến nhường ấy, mỗi lần nhớ lại là Shiho đều mỉm cười, đôi mắt cũng nhuộm đầy dịu dàng.

\- Đến giờ mà em vẫn còn dùng nó.

Shinichi đã bước gần đến cửa, thấy được ánh nhìn của Shiho dừng trên chiếc túi đeo chéo đã hơi bạc màu, cậu đưa tay giữ lấy quai túi trước ngực.

\- Bao nhiêu năm cũng vậy thôi, em không muốn thay nó, đây là món quà chúc mừng từ chị Shiho mà.

Cố chấp thật, bao nhiêu năm vẫn thế.

\- Chị ngủ ngon nhé, ngày mai em lại đến.

Cánh cửa đóng lại nhẹ nhàng, căn phòng trở nên yên tĩnh. Shiho ngoảnh mặt ngắm vầng trăng treo ngoài khung cửa sổ, ánh sáng bàng bạc như dát vào trong tim. Shinichi, em cứ như thế, sau này biết phải làm sao đây?

 **Grey**


	2. Chapter 2: Nắng sớm

**Chương 2:** **Nắng sớm.**

Shinichi ra khỏi căn phòng bệnh, nhẹ tay đóng cửa. Mua ba lon nước vitamin, cậu rảo bước qua dãy hành lang, gần tới băng ghế chờ ngoài sảnh bệnh viện sáng trưng, cậu bắt gặp hai thân ảnh quen thuộc. Hai tay cầm nước đưa về phía trước, Shinichi lễ phép nói:

\- Hai bác đã vất vả rồi, hãy uống chút nước cho tỉnh người đi ạ.

Nhận lon nước từ Shinichi, ông Miyano mỉm cười.

\- Phải là chúng ta nói câu đó với cháu mới đúng. Mấy năm nay cháu hết lòng vì con gái bác, bác thật không biết cảm ơn cháu ra sao.

\- Bác đừng nói vậy, chính cháu mới nên cảm ơn hai bác vì đã để cháu có thể gặp được chị ấy. Không có chị Shiho cháu cũng không biết bản thân sẽ thành thế nào nữa.

Bật lon nước uống một hơi, Shinichi cười cười, biểu cảm lập tức trở nên thật nghiêm túc.

\- Mọi công việc cháu đã sắp xếp ổn thỏa cả rồi, thời gian tới xin phép hai bác để cho cháu chăm sóc chị Shiho.

Nghe đến đây, bà Miyano lẳng lặng lấy khăn tay thấm nước mắt. Đưa tay vỗ về vợ, ông Miyano gật đầu nhè nhẹ.

\- Có lẽ Shiho cũng muốn như vậy.

Chào tạm biệt hai người, Shinichi bỏ chiếc lon rỗng vào thùng rác, ra ngoài bắt xe trở về nhà. Ngôi nhà lớn sáng đèn, trong phòng khách, ông Kudo đang ngồi nhàn nhã đọc tin tức.

\- Con về rồi ạ.

Shinichi chào bố mẹ rồi định bước về phòng. Ông Kudo lưỡng lự một hồi, vừa đặt tờ báo xuống thì nghe tiếng vợ:

\- Bé Shin..., mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ?

Nụ cười trên gương mặt trưởng thành trước tuổi của Shinichi càng điềm đạm.

\- Con lo được, từ trước đến giờ bố mẹ cũng thấy rồi mà.

\- Shinichi, con chắc chắn là _sẽ_ ổn chứ?

Nghe câu hỏi của bố, cậu chỉ lắc lắc đầu. Im lặng một lúc, dù nét cười chẳng còn vương lại bên môi, ánh mắt lại sâu sắc đến lạ kì.

\- Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

Nhìn con trai biến mất sau cánh cửa phòng ngủ đóng kín, hai ông bà Kudo nhìn nhau, rồi lại không kìm được mà nhớ về khoảng thời gian không lâu trước đó. Chỉ có mấy năm ngắn ngủi thôi, vậy mà như thể đổi thay đến không nói nên lời.

Thời gian trôi đi hết sức nhu hòa, kẻ chẳng để tâm lưu ý có lẽ còn không cảm giác được thứ mềm mại xuôi dần ấy lại chính là thanh xuân, để rồi khi giật mình ngoảnh lại, vậy mà hóa ra từ lâu lắm mọi thứ đã đổi dời. Có ai ngờ được thằng nhóc ngổ ngáo quậy loạn cả phố năm ấy lại nghiêm túc muốn thi vào khoa Văn học kia chứ. Có ai mà ngờ được, thằng con mình từng lắc đầu ngao ngán mà than sao chẳng có chút tế bào văn học nào lại chuyên tâm nghiên cứu cổ văn. Có ai mà ngờ được, giáo sư hướng dẫn của thằng nhóc năm nào ấy phải cảm thán một phen, đây là cậu học trò đời này ông tâm đắc nhất.

Phải nói làm sao đây, có lẽ không phải do Shinichi không có tế bào văn học, chẳng qua là vì thằng bé chưa gặp đúng người gợi được chất văn trong nó mà thôi. Ông bà Kudo chẳng hẹn lại cùng nghĩ về một chiều hoàng hôn, Miyano Shiho chính là người ấy.

Chỉ đáng tiếc, tiếng thở dài nhè nhẹ tan vào với màn đêm.

Shinichi bật đèn bàn, bỏ tài liệu trong chiếc túi đeo chéo ra xếp gọn gàng lên kệ sách. Mặc dù có một thư viện trong nhà, nhưng cậu vẫn thích ngồi làm việc với chiếc bàn nhỏ có kê thêm kệ gỗ trong phòng riêng này hơn. Mở máy tính kiểm tra lại kế hoạch, Shinichi đưa mắt sang bên cạnh tựa một thói quen, khóe miệng khe khẽ nâng nụ cười, bởi vì cảm giác như chị Shiho ngồi ngay bên cạnh, cứ như ngày xưa vậy.

Shinichi kiểm tra hòm thư điện tử, cậu nhanh chóng nhấp vào đọc từng lá, rồi con trỏ chuột khựng lại chốc lát giữa màn hình máy tính, tiêu đề lá thư cuối cùng như hút đôi mắt cậu vào đó. Chỉ vẻn vẹn bốn chữ tôi đã trở về, nội dung thư cũng chỉ có một cái tên duy nhất, Hakuba Saguru. Bao lâu rồi, cậu ta vẫn cứ như thế. Shinichi lắc đầu cười cười.

\- Cậu ấy rất xuất sắc, cũng rất có thiên phú.

Một người có thể khiến chị Shiho nói một câu như thế, không thể phủ nhận, Shinichi đã rất ghen tị. Shinichi đọc đi đọc lại cái tên ấy cùng với tiêu đề thư, một hồi lâu mới đóng hòm thư lại, day day trán bước vào nhà tắm. Lần đầu tiên gặp Hakuba là một sáng mùa thu trong trẻo.

\- Shinichi đấy à? Thật khéo quá, đây là Hakuba Saguru. Saguru, đây là Kudo Shinichi.

Chạy ra ngoài mua sữa giúp mẹ không ngờ lại gặp chị Shiho cùng cậu thiếu niên ấy trong công viên. Người ấy xoay người nhìn lại, mái tóc nâu hạt dẻ sáng như lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời chiếu xen qua kẽ lá. Đôi mắt hổ phách trong vắt nhìn thẳng vào cậu, cậu thiếu niên cao ráo quan sát người trước mặt rồi mỉm cười:

\- Ồ, đây chính là học trò mới mà chị vẫn nhắc với em sao?

Học trò mới?

Shinichi không hiểu tại sao, nhưng vẻ cao ngạo tỏa ra từ tận trong xương tủy của cậu thiếu niên rực rỡ dưới ánh mặt trời ấy làm cảm giác khó chịu len tận vào trong tim. Hakuba nhướng mày nhìn cậu, đưa mắt sang phía Shiho rồi bật cười thành tiếng, lời ít ý nhiều:

\- Cậu không phải là học trò duy nhất của chị Shiho.

Không phải là duy nhất, chỉ có một cụm từ. Thật kì lạ, xúc cảm đôi khi chỉ cần chút tác động nhỏ bé thế thôi, tựa như sâu phá kén, chớp mắt tung cánh mà bay vụt lên bầu trời bao la.

Hai tay cầm khăn bông vò lên mái đầu ướt nước, Shinichi để trần nửa người đi vào phòng ngủ. Điện thoại reo vang, cậu đi lại gần bàn một tay giữ khăn một tay cầm di động, nhìn một lúc mới từ từ trượt nghe.

\- A lô?

\- Cậu dám không trả lời e-mail của tôi?

Shinichi cười khẽ với chất giọng mang chút cao ngạo từ đầu bên kia, cậu ta vẫn vậy, dù trải qua bao lâu vẫn cứ là như thế. Cậu nhắn đúng một cái tên, muốn tôi trả lời cái gì đây.

\- Tôi muốn gặp chị Shiho.

Phải chăng là ảo giác của riêng cậu, nhưng khi nghe câu nói ấy, Shinichi cảm giác như sự cao ngạo bất di bất dịch nơi con người ấy đã tan biến đi, chỉ còn lại sự chân thật mộc mạc thuần chất.

\- Hãy đưa tôi đi gặp chị ấy, từ lâu rồi, chị Shiho không liên lạc với tôi.

Shinichi im lặng, động tác lau tóc cũng chậm lại. Dù thế nào đi nữa, phần tình cảm Hakuba Saguru dành cho chị Shiho cũng chân thành y như cậu vậy. Shinichi biết, đối với Hakuba Saguru, chị Shiho là một người vô cùng đặc biệt, đủ đặc biệt để là duy nhất. Cũng lâu vậy rồi, cậu ta ở nước ngoài, chị Shiho thì nhập viện. Bao nhiêu năm xa cách là bấy nhiêu năm không hề liên lạc, đến khi có thể trở lại chốn cũ, cậu ta phải cố gắng đến thế nào mới liên lạc được với cậu đây.

\- Cậu còn nhớ công viên ấy chứ? Sáng mai gặp tôi ở đó, tôi đưa cậu đến gặp chị Shiho.

Dầu rằng bên kia im lặng, nhưng Shinichi biết cậu ta vẫn lắng nghe, cũng như cậu biết khi cậu lặng im, cậu ta vẫn kiên nhẫn không dập máy vậy.

\- Ừ...

Shinichi cười nhẹ, lúc định dập máy mới chợt nghe được một câu nói vội:

\- Kudo, cảm ơn cậu.

Cười với cái màn hình, cậu tiện tay đặt điện thoại xuống giường rồi đi sấy khô tóc. Con người này, không biết bao năm qua đã thay đổi thành thế nào rồi. Quả thật Kudo Shinichi cũng có chút chờ mong.

Sáng sớm, trời trong, Shinichi tay cầm hộp giữ nhiệt tay bấm mở điện thoại. Đi được vài bước, một dáng người cao gầy đơn độc trước công viên thưa vắng bắt vào trong đôi mắt. Cậu nhướn mày, còn đến sớm hơn cả mình cơ đấy. Hakuba Saguru mặc áo thun tối màu khoác thêm áo khoác nhẹ, một mình đứng lẳng lặng đợi trong gió sớm còn mang sương lạnh, tấm khăn quàng cũng khe khẽ lay theo.

\- Đến sớm vậy.

\- Dù sao cũng không ngủ được.

Thấy Shinichi, Hakuba chờ cậu đến gần rồi cùng cất bước, không nói thêm lời.

\- Có cần căng thẳng vậy không, chị Shiho vẫn ổn cả, tính tình dịu dàng hơn trước nhiều lắm.

\- Tôi lại thích chị ấy hung dữ như ngày xưa hơn.

Shinichi bật cười.

\- Cậu nói gì vậy, chị ấy chỉ trở nên đáng sợ mỗi khi phật ý thôi, mà chị Shiho thì rất hiếm khi phật ý.

Hakuba nhếch khóe miệng.

\- Vậy cho nên mỗi lần chị Shiho phật ý là y như rằng trời rung đất chuyển.

\- Cậu cảm thấy trời rung đất chuyển là bởi vì chị ấy sẽ khiến cho cả người cậu chao đảo giữa tầng không.

Vừa đi vừa hoài niệm quá khứ, hai chàng trai cao ráo sóng bước nổi bật giữa sáng sớm thưa người.

Đứng trước cửa phòng bệnh, Hakuba không biết phải miêu tả cảm xúc khi này của mình ra sao. Hai tay đút trong túi áo khoác, cậu lặng im đối mặt với cánh cửa đóng kín.

\- Chị Shiho không trách cậu đâu.

Shinichi đứng bên cạnh nói một câu phá vỡ bầu không khí quá phẳng lặng.

\- Chị ấy đương nhiên không trách tôi, chị Shiho chưa bao giờ trách cứ tôi cả.

Nghe Hakuba nói vậy, Shinichi chỉ biết lắc đầu cười, nói ra thì khẳng định chắc nịch như vậy, thế mà sao hai cánh tay lại siết chặt đến căng cứng ra thế kia.

\- Quan trọng là cậu cũng đã trở về, đúng chưa.

Nói rồi Shinichi gõ nhẹ hai tiếng, tự nhiên đẩy cánh cửa ra thật nhẹ nhàng. Shiho đã thức dậy từ sớm, cô ngồi tựa lưng vào gối nhìn ra phía cửa. Mặt trời ửng đỏ hắt ánh sáng cam hồng rực rỡ, phớt lên đôi gò má trắng xanh chút sắc ấm nhẹ nhàng. Giây phút Shiho nhìn đến mình, Hakuba có cảm tưởng như trái tim vốn dĩ bình ổn lại trật mất một nhịp.

Chị Shiho gầy hơn, trầm tĩnh hơn, nhưng vẫn đẹp như thế.

Đôi mắt hổ phách in sâu dáng hình mảnh mai trên giường bệnh, hít một hơi ổn định lại tâm tình, Hakuba dợm bước vào trong.

Mái tóc nâu đỏ nhu hòa ánh sáng, nhuốm sắc cam hồng bình minh làm ấm thêm tâm tình. Đôi mắt lục ngọc biếc xanh lấp lánh ánh sáng, tựa sóng nước mênh mông, đáy biển trời mây đều được thu trọn. Đã bao lâu rồi? Thật lâu thật lâu, mà cũng lại tựa như mới qua một lần chớp mắt. Đã từng mường tượng đến cảnh gặp lại biết bao nhiêu lần, lại cũng chưa một lần nghĩ đến được như ngày hôm nay.

\- Em đã về rồi.

Shiho cười nhẹ nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt hổ phách kia, không có ngạc nhiên, không có tức giận, cứ thản nhiên với một câu như thế, có chăng là chút vui vẻ ánh lên ẩn hiện trong sóng mắt điệp trùng. Hakuba đáp lại, chợt nhận ra giọng nói của mình đã nghẹn tự bao giờ.

\- Em đã về rồi.

Cậu hít vào một hơi thật sâu, vậy nhưng vẫn không kiềm được đỏ bừng khóe mắt.

\- Em rất nhớ chị.

Shinichi mở hộp giữ nhiệt, sắp ra cháo trắng thơm mịn cùng món ăn kèm phong phú, một loạt động tác lưu loát thành thạo. Múc một thìa cháo dùng môi thử độ nóng, cậu hài lòng gật đầu rồi tự nhiên đưa kề miệng Shiho.

\- Chị Shiho, ăn sáng nào.

Shiho lẳng lặng nhìn cậu, miếng cháo trắng sánh mịn thơm hương gạo mới như tan trong miệng. Thanh thanh đạm đạm, rau củ tươi ngon, vừa ngon lành lại dễ tiêu hóa.

\- Cậu chưa ăn sáng đâu đúng không? Sáng nay tôi nấu thêm kha khá, cậu cùng ăn luôn đi.

Hakuba vẫn đứng vậy giữa phòng, nghe đến đây mới dời ánh mắt đến Shinichi, ánh mắt lộ vẻ ngạc nhiên thoáng qua.

\- Cậu tự nấu?

\- Ừ, chị Shiho cần ăn uống thanh đạm, mua đồ ăn ngoài tôi không yên tâm, giao cho người khác nhỡ đâu không hợp khẩu vị lại không đành lòng. Thói quen sở thích của chị Shiho tôi hiểu rõ, tự mình làm vẫn là tốt nhất.

Kéo ghế lại gần bàn cạnh giường, Hakuba tự lấy cho mình một phần cháo, yên lặng ăn cùng thức ăn kèm. Cậu ta có thể làm đến mức này, thật không nghĩ đến.

\- Em rời nhà rồi.

Xếp lại bát đĩa gọn gàng, Hakuba nói với Shiho. Tay đón ly nước ấm Shinichi đưa đến, cô uống một ngụm rồi nhìn cậu, chờ đợi những câu nói kế tiếp.

\- Những gì họ mong muốn, em đều đã làm đủ. Trả tấm bằng luật loại ưu cho gia đình, em có thể đi làm những gì em muốn.

Dòng tộc Hakuba danh giá và nghiêm khắc, từ nhỏ Hakuba Saguru đã chịu sự giáo dục có phần khắc nghiệt từ gia đình. Sau khi gặp gỡ Shiho cậu mới biết đến thế nào là vui vẻ khi được học tập, cậu mới biết đến thế nào là yêu thích, thế nào là đam mê. Shiho là người đầu tiên không chỉ coi việc dạy cậu học cho thật tốt như một nghĩa vụ, cô quan tâm cậu, lắng nghe cậu, kiên nhẫn với cậu. Có đôi khi Shiho sẽ nổi cáu với những hành động không giống ai do được bồi đắp nên từ mười mấy năm bị quản chế trong cung vàng điện ngọc của cậu, nhưng chị ấy chưa từng bỏ mặc cậu mà đi.

\- Em làm theo lời chị, theo đuổi điều em thực sự mong muốn. Em yêu văn học, em thậm chí thiết kế cả một bài lí luận và kế hoạch tương lai để thuyết phục bố cho em học Văn.

Hakuba ngồi hơi cúi người, khuỷu tay chống trên đầu gối, bật cười có chút mỉa mai, lại nghe ra vài phần cay đắng.

\- Thế rồi ông ấy không nói một lời đưa em sang Anh, cắt đứt mọi liên lạc của em với chị. Em đã hoảng loạn, thật sự sau khoảng thời gian đã quen với việc có chị lắng nghe, khi đột ngột mất đi cả sự tồn tại mỏng manh duy nhất ấy, em đã rất sợ. Mấy năm qua không có chị, em cố gắng hoàn thành thật tốt tất cả mọi việc, kể cả chuyện ghi danh vào ngành luật trường Cambridge em cũng không phản đối một lời, thậm chí em còn cố gắng để vào học sớm hai năm. Em đã trả tấm bằng ưu cho ông ấy, mong muốn của ông ấy em đã thực hiện, từ bây giờ em sẽ sống cuộc sống của em.

Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Shiho, Hakuba nói rất kiên định.

\- Em đã trở về rồi, chị Shiho.

\- Ừ, Saguru giỏi lắm.

Shiho cười thật tươi, sự ấm áp dịu dàng làm mềm mại cả tâm hồn chai cứng nhiều năm. Nắm lấy bàn tay cậu vỗ về nhẹ nhàng, Shiho nói từ tốn:

\- Chị tin bố em muốn đem lại những thứ tốt nhất cho em, nhưng bố em lại quên mất ấy là những điều mà ông ấy muốn, không phải em. Bố em quá cứng rắn, ép em đến vậy rồi, tách khỏi ông áy là lựa chọn duy nhất để theo đuổi đam mê. Bố em sẽ hiểu, dù rằng không phải ngay lúc này.

Shiho nhìn cậu trấn an, hơi siết lại bàn tay gầy gầy.

\- Saguru à, vậy nên em đừng mãi canh cánh trong lòng.

\- Chị có trách em không?

Giọng Hakuba hơi trầm xuống, dù ngồi cúi người, đôi mắt hổ phách lại ngước lên chăm chú trông đợi.

\- Năm đó em không để lại được câu nào đã biến mất, đi liền mấy năm trời. Cứ thế bỏ lại chị Shiho, chị có trách em không?

\- Làm sao có thể chứ. Chuyện khi ấy đâu phải em quyết mà được.

Cho nên không trách em.

\- Năm ấy và cả cho đến bây giờ, chị chỉ quan tâm em sẽ ra sao mà thôi. Em cũng đã làm được rồi, trở lại là chính em, điều đó mới là quan trọng nhất.

Hakuba giấu gương mặt điển trai sau lớp tóc mái rủ xuống lòa xòa, giấu đi vành mắt đã đỏ hồng, cay đến kì lạ.

Chị Shiho chưa bao giờ trách cứ cậu, có lẽ cũng sẽ không bao giờ trách. Trở lại thật tốt, nhưng cậu đã lỡ mất bao tháng năm ở bên chị ấy. Một lần lỡ mất, là lỡ cả đời.

\- Em sắp xếp mọi chuyện thế nào rồi? Mới về thôi đúng không.

Bỏ tay cậu ra, Shiho dựa lưng ra sau, chiếc gối được Shinichi đệm thêm rất êm, ngồi lâu một chút cũng không bị mỏi lưng.

\- Tạm thời em vẫn đang ở khách sạn, những chuyện khác từ từ sẽ ổn định thôi.

\- Nếu cậu không ngại thì tôi quen một người bạn có nhà cho thuê đấy. Giá hơi cao nhưng phòng đẹp, an ninh tốt, vị trí lại thuận tiện.

Shinichi đẩy cửa vào, tay áo sơ mi xắn cao, cầm theo bình giữ nhiệt đã được rửa sạch lau khô.

\- Vừa lúc đến cửa nghe được cậu nói thôi.

Cậu đặt hộp giữ nhiệt lên bàn, nhún vai đáp lại ánh mắt Hakuba.

Đến gần trưa, Hakuba cần về khách sạn xử lí một số việc. Tiễn Hakuba ra đến sảnh bệnh viện, Shinichi quay trở vào phòng bệnh của Shiho. Nhẹ tay đóng cửa, cậu đứng lặng yên ngắm nhìn cô một lúc. Shinichi có để ý, Shiho vẫn giữ ánh nhìn theo bóng lưng Hakuba mãi cho đến khi cánh cửa đóng lại.

\- Saguru không phải người nào khác, chuyện của cậu ấy chị thật lòng quan tâm, tự nhiên như một thói quen lâu ngày vậy.

Kéo mép chăn lên, Shiho bình thản cất tiếng.

\- Em biết, Hakuba cũng là một người đặc biệt với chị Shiho.

\- Chị không muốn mặc kệ, chị cũng không thể mặc kệ Saguru.

Shiho nói chầm chậm nhẹ nhàng.

\- Điều này em cũng biết.

Shinichi tựa vào cánh cửa, giọng trầm trầm. Shiho nhìn cậu, trong mắt lấp lánh những thú vị.

\- Không phải bình thường chị vẫn tự ăn sao.

Shinichi nhỏ giọng nói.

\- Hakuba đứng trước mặt em nói rất nhớ chị, vành mắt còn đỏ lên như thế, em chỉ muốn đáp lại cậu ta thôi.

Shiho bật cười, Shinichi đã lớn rồi, nhưng đối với cô vẫn cứ trẻ con như thế.

\- Cho nên chị thuận theo em đó, đã hiểu chưa.

Shinichi từng bước lại gần bên giường, cậu ngồi xuống, nắm lấy bàn tay gầy lành lạnh.

\- Cậu ta nói rất nhớ chị.

\- Ừ.

\- Chị Shiho đã nắm tay cậu ta. Dù là để an ủi, nhưng chị Shiho đã nắm tay cậu ta.

\- Ừ.

Shinichi choàng tay ôm Shiho thật chặt, dụi dụi mặt vào mái tóc nâu đỏ mềm mượt, giọng nói còn mang theo chút ấm ức.

\- Em sẽ ghen đấy.

Cậu hiểu tâm trạng của Hakuba, cậu hiểu cảm xúc của cậu ta khi phải rời xa bao nhiêu năm tháng, cậu hiểu cảm giác của cậu ta khi chẳng thể làm gì khác hơn là để lỡ mất một người. Shinichi sẵn sàng giúp Hakuba gặp lại người quan trọng ấy, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu có thể bình tâm trước tình cảm quá đỗi chân thật nơi chàng trai từng rất đặc biệt với chị Shiho.

Lùa tay vào mái tóc đen khỏe mạnh của Shinichi, Shiho cười nhẹ, chủ động đưa tay ấp lấy tấm lưng rộng.

\- Sẽ không có lần sau nữa.

Shinichi nhắm mắt lại, khóe miệng lặng yên nâng nụ cười.

\- Đi đến cuối con đường, chị sẽ chỉ nắm tay Shinichi thôi.

\- Em sẽ không bao giờ buông tay chị.

Đẩy nhẹ Shiho ra, Shinichi cúi đầu nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh biếc.

\- Chị biết.

Khẽ khàng gạt những lọn tóc nâu đỏ lòa xòa trước trán, bàn tay ấm áp áp lên gương mặt có phần xanh xao, ngón tay cái nhẹ nhàng ve vuốt. Đôi mắt nâu trầm tràn ngập yêu thương, khuôn miệng nói thêm một câu, trái tim trân trọng từng chữ.

\- Em yêu chị, cho đến khi chị Shiho không còn cần em yêu chị nữa cũng không ngừng.

Dịu dàng hôn lên làn môi mỏng, xúc cảm ấm áp tựa nắng chớm ban mai. Cẩn thận nâng niu, nụ hôn triền miên thâm tình. Sợ gì tháng năm dài đằng đẵng, sợ gì ly biệt chẳng biết có còn xa, yêu thương này, trân trọng này, nụ hôn này còn mãi trong kí ức, bầu bạn cùng ta chẳng phai nhòa.

\- Shinichi.

\- Ừm?

\- Chị chưa nói với em nhỉ.

Trán kề trán, mi lại liền mi, khẽ khàng thôi hơi thở mơn man trên gương mặt.

\- Nói gì kia?

Shiho cười khẽ, cọ cọ chóp mũi Shinichi.

\- Chị yêu em.

Shinichi lặng im chốc lát, trong đôi mắt chỉ còn lại dáng hình một người. Vòng tay ôm chặt người con gái mình yêu thương, cậu hít sâu một hơi, vùi mặt vào hõm vai Shiho. Đôi vai rộng run run, giọng Shinichi dường như cũng nghèn nghẹn.

\- Có câu nói này của chị Shiho, em không còn hối tiếc điều gì nữa rồi.

Căn phòng bệnh hướng biển yên tĩnh, chiếc túi đeo chéo xám đậm vẫn lặng lẽ trên mặt tủ đầu giường, vẫn như bao năm qua, lặng lẽ chứng kiến từng khoảnh khắc yêu thương khắc cốt ghi tâm.

\- Em sẽ ghi nhớ thật kĩ, cả đời này cũng sẽ không quên.

Nắng nhàn nhạt, ấm tình người.

 **Grey**


	3. Chapter 3: Tuyết nhẹ

**Chương 3: Tuyết nhẹ**

Chỉ cần ở bên chị Shiho, đối với em giống như ngày nào cũng được nhận quà vậy.

Năm ấy Shinichi hãy còn là một cậu học sinh trung học ngang bướng, mặc dù đã được vị gia sư nhà mình rèn dũa nhiều, nhưng chung quy cái tính nổi loạn vẫn chưa dẹp yên được. Thời gian qua đi, chính bản thân cậu cũng không nhớ nổi nguyên nhân của những lần nổi loạn trong đoạn tháng năm ấy nữa.

Trời đã trở lạnh rồi, người người đều mặc cho thật ấm mới bước chân ra ngoài, ấy thế mà Shinichi lại đi ngoài trời mà chỉ khoác độc một chiếc áo gió mỏng tang. Gió lạnh thổi qua, cậu thoáng rùng mình. Đứng lại dưới một gốc cây bên đường, Shinichi đưa tay kéo chặt vạt áo. Hừ hừ, có lạnh thế, chứ lạnh nữa cậu cũng sẽ không chịu thua. Nỗi cố chấp và ngang bướng đến vô lí của thiếu niên không cho phép cậu nhượng bộ ai cả, đặc biệt là bố mẹ.

Shiho ngửa ra sau duỗi dài tay chân dãn gân dãn cốt, đẩy ghế đứng dậy, cô lấy chiếc áo khoác dày dặn mặc vào, lại quàng thêm một chiếc khăn ấm áp. Rảo bước xuống phố, Shiho nhẩm lại những đồ cần mua. Dạo một vòng siêu thị, giỏ đồ thoáng cái đã xếp đầy. Đẩy xe đồ ra ngoài thanh toán, hai bàn tay xách theo mấy túi đồ to đùng. Tới đây cô có chuyến đi thực tế, mẹ cũng không có ở nhà, bố sẽ cần rất nhiều năng lượng đây.

Shiho thực ra không tập trung cho lắm trong lúc làm việc, ví như lúc này đang ngồi viết báo cáo, cô lại nhớ đến ở nhà bố sẽ loay hoay làm sao với việc ăn uống hàng ngày.

Chuông điện thoại reo vang cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ, Shiho cầm máy, màn hình hiện cuộc gọi đến từ mẹ Shinichi.

\- A lô, cháu Miyano Shiho đây ạ.

Giọng nói êm ái dễ nghe truyền đến từ đầu bên kia, cô Yukiko luôn gây thiện cảm cho người khác bất kể là với hình thức tiếp xúc nào.

\- Shiho à, bé Shin có tìm cháu không?

\- Ngày mai cháu mới về mà cô, buổi học hôm nay cháu cũng đã báo hủy với nhà và em rồi mà?

Hiếm khi Shiho thấy có sự do dự ẩn hiện trong thái độ của cô Yukiko.

\- À... Shiho à, thằng bé này có làm phiền cháu thì cứ gọi cho cô nhé.

Có chuyện gì xảy ra hay sao? Shiho nghe dặn dò mấy lời rồi chào tạm biệt, cúp máy rồi vẫn tự hỏi không thôi.

Ngay lúc ấy, tiếng dạ dày biểu tình réo rắt đẩy bay mấy câu thắc mắc không đầu không cuối ra xa mấy con đường. Ngày cuối cùng ở nơi này rồi, có lẽ nên ra ngoài ăn một bữa đặc sản thịnh soạn một chút, tận hưởng không khí của miền đất khác. Nghĩ là làm, Shiho mặc thêm đồ rồi ra khỏi khách sạn. Hôm trước có đi qua một quán ăn nhỏ, nhỏ lắm, nhưng không gian lại cực kì ấm cúng, và đồ ăn thì miễn chê. Người hướng dẫn chuyến đi thực tế đã hào hứng giới thiệu với cô như vậy, cho nên hôm nay nhất định phải thử xem mới được.

Quán ăn nơi góc phố, một mặt tường kính một chiều kín đáo hướng ra con phố đối diện. Ngoài trời gió thổi tuyết rơi, bên trong lại ấm áp yên bình. Ánh đèn màu vàng cam tỏa khắp không gian nho nhỏ, hương thơm phảng phất hấp dẫn tâm hồn, khơi gợi nhớ mong mỹ thực trong kia.

Chọn một bàn cạnh tường kính nhìn ra con phố thưa người, Shiho ngồi tĩnh lặng đợi món. Ngón tay thon dài gõ nhịp nhàng lên mặt bàn, cô lại nghĩ đến cậu học trò bướng bỉnh của mình ở Tokyo. Giờ này nhóc ấy thế nào rồi nhỉ, phải chăng lại gây thêm họa mới nào đó? Khóe môi cong lên nhè nhẹ, dù như vậy, nhưng Shinichi lại có một loại cảm giác đáng tin cậy. Đôi khi cuộc sống cũng thật mâu thuẫn.

Đôi mắt lơ đãng nhìn ra ngoài tường kính, thu vào trọn cảnh sắc phố vắng mùa đông. Những ngón tay gầy gầy nhịp chậm dần rồi dừng hẳn lại, Shiho đưa tay chống cằm tư lự một thoáng, rồi chợt vẫy nhẹ tay gọi phục vụ. Anh chàng mang thực đơn đến đứng cạnh bàn âm thầm ngạc nhiên, đồ ăn chưa kịp ra cô gái này đã gọi thêm món, thật là chỉ có một mình cô ấy thôi chứ?

Shinichi hắt xì một cái, cả người giật lại đụng phải thân cây. Đưa tay cọ cọ mũi, cậu phủi phiến lá khô chao lượn mới đậu lại trên vai. Chết tiệt, càng ngày càng lạnh. Biết vậy ráng mặc thêm cái áo khoác rồi hãy bỏ đi. Chán nản dựa hẳn người vào thân cây, Shinichi kéo chặt hơn vạt chiếc áo gió mỏng tang. Tuyết không dày, nhưng mấy cơn gió lạnh cũng đủ thổi đến tái tê tâm hồn. Có lẽ chính cậu cũng không biết, khuôn mặt thiếu niên khi ấy của mình đã xụ ra một đống nhìn buồn cười đến mức độ nào.

Lừng chừng một hồi dưới gốc cây, Shinichi khoác chiếc ba lô vải dù lên vai, sải bước. Phố gì mà vắng như vậy, chỗ này có gì hay ho chứ. Lầm bầm trong miệng như thế, nhưng cậu vẫn không kìm được nhìn nhiều hơn một chút kiến trúc vào cả phong cảnh là lạ khó nói nơi xa lạ này. Trong cái vắng vẻ và mộc mạc lại có vẻ đẹp khó có thể nói ra thành lời. Rùng mình một cái, Shinichi lắc mạnh đầu như muốn rũ mấy ý tưởng vừa lướt qua trong tâm trí. Tâm hồn thơ văn từ bà chị ấy thật đáng sợ, thế nào mà đã nhiễm được vào đầu mình rồi cơ chứ!

Nói thật ra thì Shinichi đã bắt đầu hối hận rồi, tại sao lúc đi không mang nhiều tiền hơn chứ, giờ thì hay rồi, tiền hết, người lạnh, bụng đói. Sải bước trên con đường nhỏ lạ lẫm, cậu đưa tay vò tung mái đầu. Chợt đoạn nhạc chuông sôi động rất không hợp thời điểm reo vang, mò mẫm mãi mới lôi được chiếc điện thoại lấp trong đủ thứ đồ linh tinh trong ba lô, nhìn màn hình mà cậu chần chờ mãi. Nghe, hay là không nghe? Nhưng cơ thể lại phản ứng nhanh hơn đầu óc, chưa kịp đưa ra câu trả lời, Shinichi đã thấy ngón tay mình bấm nghe mất rồi. Đưa điện thoại áp vào tai, nội tâm cậu dậy sóng, tự mắng bản thân không có tiền đồ.

\- Không phải chị nói ngày mai mới về sao, lịch học đã hủy rồi, đừng hòng bắt em... hắt xì!

Shiho bật cười, thằng nhóc này cho đến bao giờ mới hết trẻ con ương bướng đây.

\- Chị cười cái gì!

\- Nhóc Kudo, chị chưa có về, lịch học hủy rồi cũng không có thay đổi gì đâu.

Shinichi lại đưa tay cọ mũi, gió cuốn theo tuyết nhẹ thổi qua, lạnh như cắt vào da mặt, nhưng giọng nói bên tai lại mang đến ấm áp trong lòng.

\- Thế thì chị gọi em làm gì?

\- Gọi Shinichi cứu chị.

Hả?

Shinichi mấp máy môi hồi lâu cũng không biết phải nói tiếp cái gì. Làm sao... như thế nào... cái gì? Tiếng thở dài nhè nhẹ truyền đến từ đầu bên kia như quét vào tai cậu, ngưa ngứa.

\- Chị đi ăn một mình, hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng chị ở đây mà, cho nên muốn thưởng thức đặc sản địa phương. Thế nào lại lỡ gọi nhiều quá, không thể ăn hết được.

\- Cho nên?

\- Người đầu tiên chị nghĩ đến là nhóc Kudo đó.

Shinichi hít vào một hơi thật sâu.

\- Đáng tiếc Shinichi không ở Suiryu.

\- Chị nói đâu cơ?

\- Suiryu.

Shinichi không biết tại sao, nhưng lúc này cậu đã ngồi trước mắt vị gia sư nghiêm khắc của mình, trước một bàn đầy ắp đồ ăn nóng hôi hổi, trước nụ cười tủm tỉm của chị Shiho. Cậu cứ thế đến đây với chị Shiho mà chẳng giải thích gì, chị ấy cũng không hề đòi hỏi cậu phải giải thích. Chị Shiho luôn như thế, xuất hiện bất ngờ nhưng lại tự nhiên đến mức cứ như vốn dĩ nên là như vậy. Sự ấm áp và bình yên đối lập với gió tuyết ngoài trời làm Shinichi có cảm giác không thật.

\- Ngon thì ăn nhiều vào nhé.

Shiho gắp một miếng vào bát của mình, rồi lại nhìn cậu thiếu niên đang cắm cúi ăn ngon lành.

\- Em gầy đi rồi kìa.

\- Chị rời Tokyo năm ngày rồi.

Đôi đũa không ngừng gắp đồ ăn vào bát, Shinichi nhỏ giọng lầm bầm, lại chưa từng đưa mắt nhìn lại Shiho.

\- Ừ.

Shiho gác đôi đũa xuống, khóe môi nâng lên một nụ cười nhẹ, đôi mắt lấp lánh cũng toát lên vui vẻ lạ kì.

Bữa ăn ấy cả hai cũng chẳng nói với nhau bao nhiêu lời, ngược lại thì năng suất của Shinichi rất cao. Như gió cuốn mây trôi, chẳng mấy chốc một bàn đồ ăn ngon lành nóng hổi đã được xử lí sạch sẽ. Nhấp ngụm trà nóng ấm, Shiho có một cảm giác thỏa mãn rất không biết nên xếp vào loại tâm tình nào.

Khi nhìn vào một cậu thiếu niên cao gầy đứng một mình trong gió lạnh, tuyết lất phất rơi, phiến lá héo úa chao mình đậu lại đầu vai đơn bạc ấy, Shiho nảy sinh một loại cảm giác muốn bao bọc. Mái tóc đen vương tuyết, vạt áo gió được kéo sát thân người, Shinichi hắt xì một cái thật mạnh, cả người giật lại đụng phải thân cây. Hình ảnh ấy thế mà lại nghiễm nhiên gãi vào trái tim cô ngưa ngứa.

Không biết tại sao em lại rời Tokyo, cũng chẳng cần tìm hiểu thế nào mà em lại đến Suiryu này, nhưng người đã đến rồi, vậy thì tạm thời để chị chăm lo cho em vậy. Với cái tính cố chấp lại thích gây họa ấy của em, cộng thêm lòng tự ái cao ngất của thiếu niên mới lớn, hẳn là sẽ chẳng dễ dàng gì. Thế thì, coi như là để em giúp chị đi, được chứ nhóc Shinichi? Một ngụm trà nóng sực che đi khóe miệng cong cong nét cười. Nhóc bướng bỉnh, khờ lắm.

\- Đi nào.

Chờ cho Shinichi ăn uống xong xuôi, cốc trà ấm cũng vừa hết, Shiho xách túi xách, cầm áo khoác đứng dậy.

\- Đi đâu cơ?

Shinichi ngơ ngác đợi cô thanh toán rồi chậm bước theo sau. Shiho quay lại nhìn cậu cười cười, đưa bàn tay vỗ nhè nhẹ lên bờ vai cậu. Bước vào cửa hàng quần áo, cô lựa một chiếc áo khoác dày dặn màu xám đậm ướm lên người cậu, lát sau lại ướm lên một chiếc màu đen.

\- Chị thấy cả hai màu đều hợp với em, Shinichi thử lên xem, thích chiếc nào thì lấy.

Shinichi ngẩn ngơ mất một lúc, mấy cô nhân viên xinh đẹp còn che miệng khẽ cười cậu thiếu niên đang thần người nhìn chằm chằm chị gái thay mình chọn áo. Cầm chiếc màu xám, Shinichi bước nhanh vào phòng thử đồ, không biết có phải vì lạnh hay không, vành tai cậu lại đỏ bừng lên.

\- Còn trẻ thật đấy, nhưng không coi thường thời tiết được đâu.

\- Chị nhiều chuyện thật đấy!

Shinichi chăm chú bước đi, thấp giọng lầm bầm. Gió thổi tuyết bay, nhưng cái lạnh đã không thể len vào thân thể cậu thiếu niên bướng bỉnh nào đó được nữa. Được độ ấm chân thực dễ chịu bao phủ lấy người, ấm áp đến nỗi nhịp tim cũng bất giác tăng nhanh, rồi chẳng hiểu tại sao vành tai cũng nóng lên một cách vi diệu.

\- Có biết thế nào là chết vì sĩ không hả?

Shiho bật cười, ánh mắt bắt được nét hồng nhuốm đầy hai tai cậu học trò, tâm tình tốt hẳn lên rảo bước trở về khách sạn. Im lặng đi bên cạnh cô, Shinichi lén liếc mắt nhìn sang, lại thất thần vì một nụ cười nhẹ vương mãi trên khóe môi người.

Lúc này đây ngồi bên giường bệnh, Shinichi vừa gọt táo vừa nói chuyện vui vẻ, Shiho bỗng nhiên bật cười. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn cô, những ngón tay linh hoạt xếp từng miếng táo ngon lành đã được bổ đều tăm tắp lên đĩa. Tiện tay bón một miếng đến bên miệng cô, cậu hé môi cười.

\- Chị Shiho nghĩ đến chuyện gì thế? Vui vẻ như vậy.

\- Nghĩ đến em.

Shiho tiếp lấy miếng táo, mỉm cười trả lời. Chiều đông năm ấy, gió heo hút thổi, cuốn lấy phiến lá héo úa hiếm hoi dưới lòng đường, có một cậu thiếu niên lặng im nghe mẹ giáo huấn ngay trước cổng nhà. Chắc là khi ấy cảm thấy ấm ức lắm, nhưng vì là chị đưa về, cho nên em mới ngoan ngoãn chịu trận như vậy. Bỏ nhà đi bụi ba bốn ngày liền, chịu một trận mắng đã là nhẹ nhàng lắm rồi đấy, nhóc.

\- Chị Shiho cười đẹp lắm, vậy mà lại ít cười.

Shinichi cũng ăn một miếng táo, ừm, ngọt thật.

\- Có phải là do chị thấm nhuần cổ văn rồi không nhỉ, nhìn đâu cũng chỉ thấy văn nhã.

Shiho lại bật cười, búng một cái lên vầng trán cao người ngồi trước mặt. Gần đây cô cười nhiều hơn, cũng cảm thấy thư thái hơn nhiều. Phần nhiều là do cậu ấy, nghĩ đến, Shiho lại không kìm được nét dịu dàng trong ánh mắt.

\- Bữa tối chị muốn ăn gì?

Mười ngón tay lồng vào với nhau, Shiho cười cười hơi xiết lấy tay cậu.

\- Em đã lên thực đơn tính toán kĩ càng hết rồi, không phải sao?

Nâng bàn tay gầy gầy đến bên môi dịu dàng hôn lên, Shinichi nhìn vào đôi mắt biếc xanh.

\- Hỏi chị vậy thôi, biết là chị cứ nhớ thương mấy món cay kích thích mạnh. Em không cho ăn đâu.

\- Càng ngày càng giỏi, quản một ngày ba bữa rồi giờ còn trêu chọc lại chị nữa.

\- Em là do một tay chị dạy dỗ đấy, danh sư xuất cao đồ.

Shiho điểm ngón tay lên mũi cậu, mặt mày toàn là ý cười.

\- Trò giỏi hơn thầy rồi.

Cầm đến bên giường một cuốn sách, Shinichi chỉnh lại gối dựa sau lưng cho cô.

\- Không được ăn đồ có gia vị mạnh, nhưng kĩ thuật nấu ăn của em cũng không tồi, đảm bảo có thể chăm chị ăn vui vẻ. Em ra ngoài một lát, chị Shiho đừng đọc sách mệt quá nhé, đọc chừng nửa tiếng thì nên nghỉ.

Cúi người hôn lên trán Shiho, Shinichi ra khỏi bệnh viện. Còn nửa tiếng nữa, tầm này chắc Hakuba cũng chuẩn bị đến chỗ hẹn rồi.

Vào đến quán cà phê sang trọng, đưa mắt nhìn quanh, quả nhiên Hakuba đã ngồi vào bàn chờ cậu. Shinichi gật đầu chào hỏi, lại khe khẽ lắc đầu. Sở thích lẫn thói quen của con người này chẳng thay đổi chút nào, qua bao nhiêu năm, vẫn là kiểu cách sang trọng và xa xỉ như thế.

\- Phòng ốc ra sao rồi, nghe nói cậu đã liên lạc với người bạn kia của tôi.

Gọi một tách trà nóng, Shinichi trả lại thực đơn cho phục vụ, thuận tiện hỏi một câu. Hakuba thả một viên đường vào tách cà phê đen, nâng mắt nhìn sang phía đối diện.

\- Cũng tàm tạm. Tôi không có điều gì phàn nàn về căn hộ ấy, nếu như không có gì thay đổi thì vài ngày nữa là chuyển xong đồ đạc, có thể vào ở rồi.

\- Thế thì tốt.

Một khoảng lặng lặng lẽ dệt tơ quanh hai chàng trai trẻ, cho đến khi tiếng ly tách va chạm khe khẽ vang lên kèm lời cảm ơn đáp lại của Shinichi mới chừng như tan bớt. Tách trà nóng tỏa hơi nghi ngút, Hakuba lại nhìn đến thất thần. Cậu nhếch miệng cười lên một tiếng.

\- Trà nóng bất kể thời tiết, ảnh hưởng của chị Shiho với cậu cũng lớn thật.

Shinichi nâng tách trà lên đến bên miệng, nghe vậy không khỏi dừng lại một chút. Uống một ngụm, cậu thản nhiên đáp lại:

\- Ngần ấy năm kề cận, sớm đã trở thành thói quen của tôi rồi.

Cũng không phải là bởi vì chịu ảnh hưởng nên mới uống trà.

Đối với lời ấy, Hakuba không nói thêm gì, chỉ cười cười uống cà phê.

\- Cậu biết vì sao tôi lại hẹn cậu ra gặp mặt.

Không phải là một câu nghi vấn, Hakuba đơn giản là đang nói một câu trần thuật.

\- Ừ, tôi biết.

\- Vậy... Hãy nói cho tôi biết còn bao lâu nữa?

Biết trước rồi là một chuyện, đến khi phải trực tiếp nghe câu hỏi ấy, đến khi phải tự mình nói ra đáp án lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác. Có tư vị gì đây? Chà, ai mà biết được. Cõi lòng này bấy lâu cũng coi như đã chịu qua đủ đau đớn dày vò, chắc là đã tê rần không rõ cảm nhận ra sao?

\- Nửa năm. Nhiều nhất là nửa năm.

Tiếp lời Shinichi là một khoảng lặng tịch mịch. Trong quán ánh đèn rất sáng, nhưng lượng người ít ỏi giờ đây lại khiến cho không gian sang trọng này trở nên thật cô liêu.

Ồ, Hakuba cảm giác như tâm trí mình đã ngừng hoạt động. Nhiều nhất là nửa năm? Trong cuộc đời này, thứ cậu đã để vuột mất có nhiều lắm. Cả trong tương lai, cũng sẽ có những điều cậu không cách nào có được. Nhưng mà hiện tại, nhưng mà bây giờ, ngay cả khi cậu chấp nhận lùi bước về sau, ngay cả khi cậu bất chấp tất cả quay trở về. Rốt cuộc là tại vì sao?

\- Chị Shiho thích mùa xuân lắm.

Chỉ qua một khoảng thời gian ngắn thôi, vậy mà giọng Hakuba lại trở nên khàn đặc đến khó có thể tin được. Shinichi lẳng lặng nhìn cậu, một lát mới đáp lại một tiếng trầm trầm.

\- Ừ.

\- Vậy mà nhiều nhất là nửa năm?

\- Ừ.

Tách cà phê đã nguội ngắt từ lâu. Đen. Lặng. Và đắng.

\- Kudo, cậu nói xem, cuộc đời này lắm khi thật nực cười nhỉ. Cuộc đời của tôi, hơn hai mươi năm qua, tôi tự hỏi rốt cuộc là dùng để làm gì?

Hakuba cười, giọng cười nhuốm mỉa mai và mang cả cay đắng. Vẻ mặt ấy không nên xuất hiện trên gương mặt của một chàng trai tràn đầy sức trẻ, không nên chút nào.

\- Năm ấy là tôi vô năng, tôi không thể không theo lựa chọn của bố. Nhưng rồi tôi đã thực sự cố gắng, dành hết mấy năm bên đất người bồi đắp cho bản thân trở nên thật mạnh mẽ, đủ để có thể từ chối những sắp đặt của ông ấy.

Cậu chống khuỷu tay lên mặt bàn, vùi mặt vào hai lòng bàn tay thoáng run rẩy.

\- Dù không được như ý muốn, nhưng ít ra những năm đó tôi có mục tiêu. Kudo, tôi muốn gặp chị Shiho, tôi muốn được thấy chị ấy sống vui vẻ, tôi muốn được gần chị ấy, tôi muốn trong cuộc sống của chị ấy có tôi, ít nhiều gì cũng được. Cậu có hiểu không?

Shinichi vẫn im lặng. Cậu chỉ ngồi yên tại đó, đôi mắt nâu trầm dõi theo từng biểu cảm của Hakuba. Cảm xúc của cậu ấy, Shinichi hiểu. Cậu hiểu chứ, không chỉ hiểu mà còn là hiểu một cách rất sâu sắc. Bởi vì chính những cảm xúc ấy đã từng là của cậu cách đây vài năm.

Thời gian trôi qua rất chậm, như là ngưng đọng, như là đợi ai. Sau này nghĩ lại, chính bản thân Hakuba cũng không nhớ nổi mình đã nói những gì trong buổi chiều ngày hôm ấy nữa. Có nước mắt hay là không, chỉ còn nhớ một cõi lòng lặng ngắt. Shinichi chẳng nói gì nhiều, cũng không an ủi. Nhưng cậu biết, sự có mặt của chàng trai ấy, có cả những đồng cảm, những xúc động từng có nơi cậu nơi tôi, khi ấy đã từ thinh không đem đến cho cậu chút kiên cường mạnh mẽ để về sau có thể tìm về nơi chốn bình yên.

\- Tôi phải về rồi. Muộn hơn nữa chị Shiho sẽ đói mất.

Shinichi xem đồng hồ rồi đứng dậy. Cầm lấy áo khoác nhẹ, cậu nhìn Hakuba một lát, rồi nói nhẹ nhàng thản nhiên.

\- Cậu vẫn có thể đến gặp chị ấy mà, không phải sao?

Hakuba tựa người vào lưng ghế, tóc mái hơi rối, đôi mắt hổ phách phản chiếu ánh đèn trong veo dõi theo bóng lưng Shinichi. Cậu đã trở nên vững vàng đến như vậy. Thật không ngờ, bản thân mình hóa ra lại vẫn cứ là mang theo tâm hồn của cậu nam sinh mới lớn.

Khóe môi gắng gượng nhếch lên một nụ cười, ấy mà vẫn khó quá. Kudo Shinichi, cậu cần bao nhiêu năm để có thể thản nhiên như thế?

Hakuba không biết. Nhưng cậu đoán là mình sẽ biết sớm thôi, khi đoạn tháng năm ấy qua đi, và cái ngày có thể thản nhiên như vậy bước tới.

Chị Shiho, em thực sự rất muốn gặp chị.

 **Grey**


	4. Chapter 4: Mưa xuân

**Chương 4: Mưa xuân**

\- Mẹ ơi con cưới chị Shiho có được không?

Lần ấy mẹ Yukiko đã phun thẳng ngụm nước ép cà chua vào màn hình TV. Sau hai giây đồng hồ sững sờ, cô mới phản ứng lại được với lời nói đột ngột kinh thiên động địa của thằng con trai học cấp ba yêu quý.

\- Hả?

\- Mẹ có cần phải phản ứng mạnh như vậy không, cũng chẳng phải chuyện gì to tát.

Kudo Shinichi buồn bực nhìn sắc mặt bà mẹ trẻ trung xinh đẹp của mình, trong lòng vốn thấp thỏm mà mặt ngoài vẫn cố tỏ vẻ bình tĩnh.

\- Bé Shin, con lặp lại lần nữa.

Shinichi hết sức thành thật ngoan ngoãn lặp lại câu nói kinh động tâm hồn bà mẹ trẻ thêm một lần.

\- Con cưới chị Shiho có được không?

Lần này, mẹ Yukiko bình tĩnh lặng im đặt ly nước ép lên mặt bàn kính trang nhã, hít thở ba hơi thật sâu, sau đó quay sang mỉm cười dịu dàng.

\- Thằng bé này, bị dạy dỗ nghiêm khắc quá, chấn động tâm lý rồi hả con?

Shiho cười lớn, cô cười rất thích chí, thậm chí hồi lâu cũng chưa ngừng lại. Shinichi ngồi bên cạnh vậy mà lại đỏ hồng vành tai, ấm ức nhìn cô mãi mới nhỏ giọng lầm bầm.

\- Có đến mức ấy không?

Shiho đưa tay gạt khóe mắt vì cười quá độ mà rớm lệ, cố gắng ngưng cười.

\- Có đấy. Shinichi, hồi ấy em mới mười sáu tuổi thôi. Được rồi, đừng trưng ra khuôn mặt ấm ức đấy, chị không cười nữa được chưa.

Shinichi khẽ thở dài một hơi, rút khăn giấy ra thấm khóe mắt cho cô, cẩn thận lại dịu dàng. Cười đủ rồi, Shiho cầm lấy một bàn tay của cậu, vỗ về nhè nhẹ.

\- Nhiều năm như vậy, em chưa bao giờ ngừng thú vị cả, em có biết không?

Ngả người dựa ra sau, Shiho cười cười nhìn cậu, giọng nói cũng mang theo vài phần ý vị chọc ghẹo.

\- Rốt cuộc em còn giấu bao nhiêu thứ trong kho nữa đây, hả nhóc Shin yêu quý?

Shinichi áp bàn tay cô lên má mình, thở dài cảm thán:

\- Biết làm sao được đây, trưởng thành vừa đẹp trai vừa chu đáo lại có thời niên thiếu dễ cưng thú vị còn chưa đủ, thế mà lại thêm trí nhớ quá tốt và khiếu kể truyện sống động cuốn hút như vậy, em cũng rất là bất đắc dĩ.

Shiho cười đến mức đôi mắt xanh biếc long lanh trở thành hai mét bút mảnh dài, không thấy đất trời đâu cả.

\- Những thứ khác thì không chắc, nhưng mỗi một chuyện có liên quan đến chị Shiho em đều nhớ rõ ràng cả.

Bởi vì trân trọng, bởi vì muốn, cũng bởi vì thật cố gắng.

Đè tay Shiho lại, Shinichi chỉnh lại góc chăn cho cô. Cậu rót một ly nước ấm đưa đến bên giường bệnh.

\- Thôi nào nghỉ ngơi chút đi, chị cười mệt rồi người đau lòng là em chứ ai. Muốn làm chị vui vẻ mà kết quả lại khiến chị phải mệt thì em sẽ buồn lắm đấy.

Đón lấy ly nước nhấp một ngụm, cảm giác nóng ấm từ lòng bàn tay truyền đến tận trái tim. Shiho biết Shinichi để ý đến mình không chỉ ngày một ngày hai, ít ra thì từ khi kết thúc kì thi đại học cô đã nhận ra tình cảm của cậu rồi. Nhưng mà mười sáu tuổi. Khóe môi nhếch cao, đôi mắt xanh cũng híp lại quan sát chàng trai đối diện, thế mà ủ mưu từ năm đấy.

Đột nhiên Shiho tò mò rất muốn biết năm ấy cô Yukiko đã nghĩ thế nào. Nếu như sau này con trai mở miệng nói muốn cưới gia sư của nó, không biết mình sẽ phản ứng ra sao nhỉ?

Bên ngoài cánh cửa sổ hé mở tràn vào từng đợt tiếng sóng rào rạt, âm thanh của tự nhiên chưa từng ngừng lại, có lẽ là qua bao lâu cũng vẫn vậy. Mỗi mùa biển lại có một phong vị khác. Ví dụ như đầu hè, ánh nắng như có hương thơm vậy. Ví dụ như mùa hải âu tấp nập những đôi cánh chao liệng trên nền trời xanh ngắt. Tiếng hải âu không hẳn là một thứ âm thanh tuyệt diệu gì, nhưng rất có hương vị của sự tự do, nó nhắc cô đến những ngày tháng tuổi trẻ bay nhảy không biết mỏi mệt.

Bởi vì yêu cho nên mới trân trọng, bởi vì hữu hạn cho nên thật quý giá.

Nếu như, chỉ là nếu như, thời gian có khác đi, thì liệu rằng mọi chuyện có còn như thế?

Shinichi lặng lẽ xoa bóp bàn tay gầy lành lạnh của Shiho, cậu chăm chú và cẩn thận hết mực, dường như đang nắm trong tay bảo vật trân quý nhất thế gian. Thỉnh thoảng chị Shiho sẽ như vậy, cứ như tâm hồn đã du lãng đi đâu xa lắm, cứ như suy nghĩ trôi về miền xa xăm. Có khi là nửa tiếng, có lúc hết nửa ngày. Những lúc như thế, Shinichi không hề vội vã, cậu cứ đơn giản ngồi đó bên cô, lặng yên và kiên định.

Trong gian phòng yên tĩnh chỉ còn lại tiếng sóng biển rạt rào cùng những nhịp yêu thương trùng điệp không dứt.

Shiho chợt thu hồi tầm mắt, cô quay sang nhìn Shinichi thật dịu dàng. Nâng tay lùa vào mái tóc đen nhánh của cậu, Shiho nói:

\- Sắp đến sinh nhật em rồi nhỉ, chị thèm bánh kem quá.

Shinichi ngẩng lên nhìn lại, ánh mắt lập tức chìm vào một màu xanh biếc. Cậu cúi đầu hôn lên mu bàn tay cô, khóe môi cũng kéo lên một nụ cười.

\- Nhanh thật nhỉ, vậy mà sinh nhật em đã gần đến thế rồi.

Shinichi là con trai, nhưng mái tóc của cậu rất mềm, sợi còn hơi mảnh nữa. Vân vê lọn tóc mượt mà trong tay, Shiho có vẻ rất hưởng thụ cảm giác này.

\- Chị đã nghĩ năm nay tặng gì cho em được. Đi du lịch này nọ hay những thứ quá phức tạp thì chị không làm được nữa. Rồi chị nghĩ đến việc tự làm một thứ gì đó hay ho cho em. Những thứ chị có thể làm lại không được trùng lặp với những năm trước đó thật thì không nhiều lắm.

Bàn tay lần xuống đến vành tai cậu, Shiho khẽ cười miết ngón tay qua nốt ruồi ngự trên vành tai ngạo nghễ, đoạn thở dài một hơi.

\- Lựa một tựa sách hợp với em rồi tự tay bình từng câu tâm đắc vậy mà tốn sức ra trò. Năm ngoái chị có thể hoàn thành tặng cho em đúng ngày quả thực không dễ dàng đâu. Shinichi à, em thật là, có thể khiến chị hao đủ tâm tư như thế.

Ngón tay thanh mảnh lướt xuống chiếc cằm cương nghị, Shiho nâng nhẹ lên rồi nghiêng người hôn phớt xuống.

\- Nhưng mà chị yêu nhất Shinichi của chị, biết sao được.

Bắt lấy bàn tay xinh đẹp không chịu yên phận, Shinichi lồng mười ngón vào nhau thật chặt.

\- Chỉ cần ở bên chị Shiho, đối với em giống như ngày nào cũng được nhận quà vậy.

Shiho bật cười, xiết chặt hơn bàn tay cậu.

\- Miệng ngọt thật.

\- Chỉ với chị Shiho thôi.

\- Ừ.

Người ta nói khi vui thời gian như bay như chạy, khi buồn lại chậm chạp bò lết mãi chẳng qua. Thế nhưng lại có lúc, thời gian chỉ đơn giản là thời gian, nên trôi thế nào thì cứ trôi thế ấy. Tuần hoàn và đều đặn.

Mẹ Yukiko thở dài, tiếp tục hoàn thành bữa tối đơn giản.

\- Hôm nay ăn gì thế em?

Bố Yusaku bước vào bếp, tiện xem xét có thể làm gì giúp vợ không. Yukiko đến liếc ông chồng một cái cũng lười, chú tâm nêm nếm gia vị vào chảo đồ ăn. Thực sự thì quý ông chồng đây cũng khổ sở lắm, vui sao nổi khi nàng đã lơ mình hai ngày liên tiếp cơ chứ. Bình thường thì cứ một câu anh Yusaku à hai câu anh Yusaku ơi, thế mà nói giận là giận, một câu ừ hử cũng tiếc.

Thở dài một hơi, bố Yusaku đành cúi đầu xuống nước, giọng nói rất chi là chân thành.

\- Anh biết sai rồi.

Hừ một tiếng rõ kêu, mẹ Yukiko vẫn chưa nhìn đến đức ông chồng của mình, dọn thức ăn ra đĩa.

\- Anh biết sai rồi? Anh sai ở đâu?

Thực hiện chiến lược địch ở ta ở, địch đi ta bám, kiên quyết không buông tha, bố Yusaku nối gót mẹ Yukiko ra bàn ăn, lại nối gót vợ vào bồn rửa tay, cung kính dâng khăn lau tận nơi, nhỏ nhẹ nói:

\- Anh không nên ghen.

Yukiko lau khô tay ngồi vào bàn ăn, lúc này mới nhìn đến người mới nhanh chân ngồi vào phía đối diện.

\- Không phải, anh không ghen cũng không được! Yusaku, vấn đề là anh không được ghen bừa bãi!

\- Đúng đúng, anh không nên ghen bừa bãi.

\- Anh nói xem, cậu trai ấy là người bạn thân anh tiến cử, không phải chúng ta nên tạo điều kiện làm việc cho cậu ấy sao? Em nói nhiều hơn với cậu chàng hai câu mà anh ghen lồng lộn lên như thế, anh nói xem anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?

Lặng yên nghe lời vợ dạy bảo là đức tính tốt đẹp của một đức ông chồng đủ tư cách. Ngài Kudo Yusaku tuyệt đối là một đức ông chồng đầy đủ tư cách điển hình. Suy đi nghĩ lại, ngài Kudo vẫn cố bổ sung thêm một câu cuối cùng:

\- Nhưng mà ánh mắt cậu ta nhìn em không bình thường.

Yukiko nhìn chồng mình chằm chằm, rồi bực mình quá mà bật cười, lắc đầu nói:

\- Yusaku à, bé Shin cũng còn chín chắn hơn anh.

Rồi như nghĩ ngợi đến điều gì, mẹ Yukiko im lặng một hồi lâu, đoạn mới thở dài nhè nhẹ, ngắm nhìn ông chồng lắm lúc cực ấu trĩ của mình.

\- Thì ra thằng bé được di truyền từ anh.

\- Ý em là sao?

Ông Yusaku rất là bất đắc dĩ, nhận được lời khẳng định của vợ mà chẳng hiểu ra sao.

\- Cách đối xử với phái nữ. Cách cố chấp với tình yêu. Và cả sự bướng bỉnh đến mức khó chịu của một đứa trẻ.

Bàn tay rộng và ấm áp vươn sang bên kia bàn, phủ trọn bàn tay mịn màng xinh đẹp vẫn được chăm sóc cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, ông Yusaku luôn yêu nhất đôi bàn tay diệu kì ấy của vợ. Ngài Kudo siết nhẹ như muốn truyền sang cả yêu thương và yên ấm.

\- Em à, Shinichi biết mình đang làm gì. Thằng bé vẫn luôn khiến chúng ta an tâm, bao năm qua tự nó cũng đã chứng minh cho quyết định và lập trường của mình rồi. Làm cha làm mẹ, những gì chúng ta cần làm là tin tưởng và ủng hộ cho con, em nói có phải không nào?

Đưa bàn tay còn lại nắm chồng lên bàn tay rộng ấm áp, mẹ Yukiko nói:

\- Em biết chứ, nhưng vẫn không yên lòng được. Anh xem bé Shin của chúng ta, bao nhiêu năm như thế, nhìn vào sự cố gắng của thằng bé, sự cố chấp và bướng bỉnh ấy khiến em đau lòng. Nó yêu Miyano Shiho, nhưng cô ấy...

Con trai của bà là món quà quý giá nhất mà thượng đế ban tặng. Bà chứng kiến con lớn lên từng ngày, chứng kiến một thằng nhóc hiếu động náo loạn cả khu phố trở nên trưởng thành và chín chắn. Chứng kiến con trai ngày càng trầm lắng và bộn bề với đủ việc trên đời. Chứng kiến thằng bé từ một cậu chàng đến nướng bánh mì còn không biết lại cẩn thận lên thực đơn dinh dưỡng từng ngày, cặm cụi học nấu ăn, mặc kệ đôi bàn tay đầy vết phỏng và vết cắt, đều đặn đến bệnh viện. Chứng kiến thằng bé trở nên xuất sắc, cũng chứng kiến những khi trái tim con đong đầy mệt mỏi. Chứng kiến nụ cười con hạnh phúc, cũng lại lặng thầm ghi khắc những giọt nước mắt con kìm giữ riêng con.

Giọng mẹ Yukiko đã hơi nghèn nghẹn, bà phải hít vào một hơi thật sâu, cảm nhận bàn tay vỗ về dịu dàng của chồng mới có thể bình ổn lại âm điệu.

\- Anh bảo em phải ủng hộ thế nào, phải an tâm làm sao được đây?

Không khí bên bàn ăn chợt trở nên thật tĩnh lặng. Shinichi không có ở nhà, dạo này cậu dành nhiều thời gian nhất có thể để ở bên Shiho. Rồi ông Yusaku chợt đứng dậy, đi vòng ra phía sau bà Yukiko, choàng tay ôm trọn vợ vào lòng.

\- Em à, vì có em mới có anh của ngày hôm nay, và phải thừa nhận rằng vì có Miyano Shiho mới hoàn thiện Shinichi của bây giờ. Giả như anh ở vị trí của thằng bé, chỉ sợ anh đã điên cuồng vì em. Em đừng lo lắng hay muộn phiền điều gì, Yukiko, chỉ bởi vì anh yêu em.

Hôn lên khóe mắt, hôn lên gò má yêu thương, ông Yusaku nhẹ giọng dỗ dành.

\- Đừng quên thằng bé là con trai của chúng ta, tâm hồn nó cứng cỏi lắm đấy. Hơn nữa, dù cho chuyện có lớn bằng trời, thằng bé cũng vẫn có chúng ta ở bên kia mà.

\- Phải rồi, còn có chúng ta.

Những muộn phiền như tan vào cùng cái nóng mùa hè chớm tỏa. Thời gian cứ lững lờ trôi, nhẹ nhàng và lặng lẽ. Nếu như có thể, có những người đã mong rằng mùa hè này sẽ không bao giờ tới.

Cửa sổ đã được mở ra thông gió, từng đợt hương biển lùa vào căn phòng nhỏ, kèm theo đó là cả chùm thanh âm mùa hạ réo rắt. Gió cuốn tung lọn tóc nâu đỏ rực rỡ, cánh môi mảnh cong cong, Shiho đưa tay vén tóc qua vành tai.

\- Còn nhớ mùa xuân năm đó không?

Shiho hỏi mà không quay đầu lại, nói thật lòng, đó là một câu hỏi không đầu không cuối. Dạo này Shiho vẫn như thế, thi thoảng lại nhớ đến mẩu chuyện nào đó trong quá khứ, rồi chợt tập kích người nghe bằng những câu nói tưởng chừng vu vơ. Ấy vậy mà có một người hiểu tường tận từng lời, Shinichi biết chính xác khoảng thời gian nào đang được cô nhắc tới.

\- Thật thì em không ngờ chị Shiho lại chiều em như thế.

Shiho cười cười, ánh mắt thẳm xanh hoài niệm một thời đã xa.

\- Chị cũng không ngờ.

Khi ấy Shinichi vẫn còn tâm tính của một đứa trẻ, ham chơi, nóng nảy và cả bốc đồng nữa. Càng những ngày về sau, những bức khắc họa trong tâm trí Shiho lại càng trở nên sắc nét. Từng khía cạnh của Shinichi, từng góc nhìn, từng thời điểm, sắc màu ấn tượng, khảm tận trong tim.

Không cần biết ra ngoài ngáo ngơ thế nào hay gây họa ra sao, chỉ cần đến nhà chị Shiho là Shinichi lại ngoan như cún. Hôm nay cũng thế, khi giới hạn bùng nổ của cậu chàng sắp bị vượt qua, tiếng chuông điện thoại bất chợt cắt ngang cái sự chuẩn bị gây hấn giữa cậu và đám học sinh trường đối thủ. Phút chốc, khuôn mặt vênh váo với chiếc cằm muốn hếch lên đến tận trời xìu ngay xuống. Shinichi vội vàng đưa tay làm thủ thế im lặng, đám to con vây quanh cậu chẳng hiểu gì cũng đành im theo.

\- Chọn ngày không bằng gặp ngày, hôm nay đi. Không, không, để em đến chỗ chị. Quyết định vậy đi!

Mấy tên ngơ ngác vây quanh nghe cậu chàng vâng dạ một hồi, cho đến khi Shinichi vứt lại một câu:

\- Xin lỗi không đánh với tụi bay được, đi trước đây!

Đám người khiêu khích cậu vẫn chưa kịp phản ứng lại. Cái tên Kudo Shinichi trường Teitan nổi tiếng giỏi bạo lực vừa mới vâng dạ hứa làm bài tập ngữ văn đầy đủ đó hả? Cái tên dân anh chị thứ thiệt ấy mới vừa hủy cuộc choảng nhau vì một cú điện thoại hẹn học bù? Mới qua một mùa đông thôi mà, cái thế giới này đã làm gì thằng đó để nó trở nên kinh dị như vậy thế? Thánh thần trên cao!

Chính Shinichi cũng không nhận ra bản thân mình đã hớn hở thế nào khi chạy một mạch đến nhà chị Shiho với cái lí do học bù. Chị Shiho chỉ gọi điện kiểm tra tiến độ học hành của cậu thôi, cũng chưa quyết buổi học cho cậu, thế nhưng Shinichi lại kiên quyết đòi học ngay ngày hôm nay khi nghe ý tứ rằng cô đang có thời gian. Thế cho nên, cuối cũng cậu chàng cũng được đến nhà cô một lần nữa.

\- Nhanh vậy?

Shiho nhướn mày, vừa mở cửa đã bắt gặp khuôn mặt quen thuộc kèm theo nụ cười toe toét của cậu học trò đang tuổi nổi loạn. Cậu chàng chỉ cười hì hì, cô đành nghiêng người mở rộng cửa.

Khi Shinichi vào nhà, cậu nhận ra Shiho đang dở dang việc gì đó. Chị Shiho là một người rất coi trọng sự sạch sẽ và chỉnh tề, ví như bộ đồ hưu nhàn không một nếp nhăn cô đang mặc, thế nhưng cậu để ý thấy có vệt chì bám trên đầu ngón tay sạch sẽ thon thả của cô. Shinichi vội vàng chỉnh đốn lại tâm tư, cậu vừa mới dùng những tính từ gì với ngón tay của chị ấy thế? Điều gì đã xảy ra với vốn từ của mình vậy?

Tạm gạt bỏ mấy thứ rối rắm trong đầu, Shinichi lại trở về với trạng thái hớn hở bước vào phòng của chị Shiho. Ấy thế mà chị ấy nỡ vươn tay cốc một cái rõ kêu vào đầu cậu.

\- Ai dạy em cái kiểu tự tiện đi vào phòng ngủ của một cô gái như thế hả?

Shinichi ôm đầu u oán nhìn Shiho, cậu mới bước được nửa chân qua cửa phòng thôi mà. Với lại, có gì đâu mà nghiêm trọng như thế chứ.

Shiho thở dài nhìn cậu, khoanh tay lắc lắc đầu:

\- Ra phòng khách ngồi ngoan ngoãn đợi chị, sắp sách vở ra đi.

Nói rồi cô đẩy cửa vào phòng trong. Shinichi quay ra phòng khách, bỗng nhiên cậu lại cảm thấy khát nước, chắc do nãy hưng phấn quá chạy suốt một đường. Đặt cặp sách xuống ghế, Shinichi đi vào bếp tìm nước uống. Cậu nhìn ba chiếc cốc trên kệ, phân vân không biết nên dùng chiếc nào. Đỏ, trắng và đen, cái nào nhỉ? Ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, cậu tặc lưỡi cầm đại chiếc màu đen.

Khi Shiho bước ra ngoài mang theo một mùi hương nhàn nhạt, Shinichi lại âm thầm đánh giá, thoải mái, kín đáo và thanh nhã, chậc, đúng là phong cách của chị Shiho. Cứ tưởng bất chợt chạy đến nhà sẽ được thấy một Shiho khác chứ, ví dụ như một bộ váy rộng rãi mát mẻ hay là, hừm, hay là...

\- Hồn ơi, quay lại.

\- Hả?

Shinichi giật mình nhìn chị Shiho đã ngồi vào đối diện với mình.

\- Về đây học bài đã, xong rồi em muốn thả hồn bay đi đâu thì đi.

Cô cười cười nhìn cậu, Shinichi hơi xấu hổ, cúi đầu mở sách, lại đưa tay cầm cốc nước lên hớp một ngụm, vành tai cũng dần đỏ lên. Shiho chợt liếc qua chiếc cốc, động tác cả người hơi chững lại.

\- Sao thế?

Shinichi nhận ra ánh nhìn của cô dừng lại nơi chiếc cốc, hơi chột dạ hỏi. Shiho thu ánh mắt lại, cầm cây bút lên xoay xoay trên tay.

\- Không có gì, cái cốc đen ấy là của chị, màu đỏ là của mẹ, màu trắng của bố, còn cốc thủy tinh cho khách vẫn xếp ngay cạnh bình nước.

Giờ thì không chỉ có vành tai mà cả hai bên má Shinichi cũng hồng rực cả rồi. Căn phòng khách chìm vào im lặng trong vài giây đồng hồ, sau đó, cậu chàng như bị điện giật vung người bật lên, kết quả là hất cả nửa cốc nước còn lại vào sách, tay chân cậu luống qua luống cuống còn tự làm ướt áo mình.

\- Em, em cho là chiếc màu đen của bác trai.

Shiho sửng sốt, vội rút khăn giấy chặn nước trên bàn và thấm nước vương trên trang sách. Cô nhìn cậu học trò vẫn đang dằn vặt mớ tóc của mình bên kia bàn, bực mình quá mà bật cười.

\- Thằng bé này, chị có nói gì em chưa? Dù sao cốc đều được rửa sạch sẽ cả, không biết lỡ lấy dùng cũng không sao, lại rửa sạch là được.

Nhưng mà, vẫn có cảm giác hôn gián tiếp. Shinichi thầm nghĩ.

Thấy Shinichi làm thinh, Shiho cũng không nói thêm gì nữa. Cầm cuốn bài tập của cậu lên xem, Shiho đẩy cuốn sách ẩm vào tay cậu, bảo:

\- Đem phơi đi, trong phòng chị có sách theo chương trình của em, cho em mượn hôm nay đấy, vào lấy ra đây.

Shinichi vẫn lặng thinh, lầm lũi lê bước vào phòng chị Shiho, lại gần kệ sách tìm một hồi. Cậu quay người đặng ra ngoài, chợt ánh mắt bắt được hình vẽ trên cuốn tập để mở bên bàn.

Đó là một cuốn tập vẽ đã dùng được hơn nửa, mỗi trang vẽ đều rất đẹp. Mặt giấy đang mở là một bản phác họa chibi đa chiều. Vì tò mò, Shinichi lại gần cầm lên xem kĩ, nhân vật trên giấy mặc tây trang thẳng thớm, khuôn mặt nghiêm túc, còn có chút gì đó hơi kiêu ngạo, thế nhưng lại có cảm giác hòa hợp đến lạ kì. Đầu óc cậu đảo quanh một vòng, chợt lóe lên một cái tên vừa xa lạ vừa quen thuộc, Hakuba Saguru.

Thứ cao ngạo như tỏa ra từ tận trong xương cốt của thiếu niên đứng trong nắng sớm mùa thu ngày ấy đã khắc sâu vào trí nhớ cậu. Vậy mà chị Shiho lại vẽ phác thảo hình chibi của cậu ta. Shinichi cứ đứng nhìn chằm chằm vào trang vẽ, thì ra đây là việc chị ấy đang làm dở, ra đây là nguồn gốc của vệt chì trên ngón tay chị Shiho.

Shinichi không hiểu tâm trạng của cậu lúc ấy có nghĩa là thế nào, cậu mang sách ra ngoài phòng khách, cầm theo luôn cả cuốn tập.

\- Chị Shiho thích vẽ à, thế mà em lại không biết.

Shiho nhìn qua cuốn tập trên tay cậu, cũng không phản ứng gì nhiều. Shinichi liếc nhanh một cái, tay lật đi lật lại trang giấy có hình chibi, đoạn tỏ vẻ điềm nhiên nhận xét:

\- Đây là cái tên Hakuba đó phải không? Cái thứ biểu cảm như đứng trên cao nhìn xuống chúng sinh này sống động thật, khả năng hội họa của chị Shiho xuất thần thật đấy.

Shiho nghe vậy không nhịn được bật cười.

\- Saguru là học trò đầu tiên của chị, thằng bé rất xuất sắc, hoàn cảnh cũng đặc biệt. Sinh nhật thằng bé chị muốn làm một bức tượng chibi nhỏ, đấy là bản phác thảo.

Shinichi sửng sốt mất một hồi, thế mà còn làm cả tượng?

Sau đấy thì cậu cũng không có cơ hội ý kiến thêm gì nữa, vì chị Shiho đã bật chế độ gia sư nghiêm khắc rồi. Đến cuối buổi học, Shinichi thu sách vở lại rồi đột nhiên bảo:

\- Chị Shiho, đầu tháng năm là sinh nhật em.

\- Thế hả, bây giờ mới là đầu xuân, còn mấy tháng nữa nhỉ.

\- Em muốn một bức tượng chibi.

Đúng vậy, còn phải đẹp trai hơn tượng của cậu ta nữa.

 **Grey**


	5. Chapter 5: Mây trời

**Chương 5: Mây trời**

Shiho chỉ cảm thấy cậu chàng này lớn đầu rồi mà vẫn còn quá sức trẻ con như vậy cũng không dễ dàng gì.

Từ khi biết Shiho còn có một học trò khác là Hakuba Saguru, hơn nữa còn là học trò đầu tiên và cực kì xuất sắc của chị ấy nữa, Shinichi liền canh cánh mãi trong lòng.

Shiho cũng biết, cậu Kudo này để ý so đo từng chút một với Hakuba. Qua mấy tháng cũng không ai nhắc lại chuyện ngày xuân mưa phùn ấy nữa, cứ như vệt chì trôi vào đám bụi mưa.

Thực ra thì Shinichi cũng chẳng cảm thấy sinh nhật cậu có gì đặc biệt, ngày quậy với đám bạn bát nháo, tối được mẹ đãi một bữa thịnh soạn cùng chiếc bánh kem to đùng cách mạng. Người lợi nhất chắc chỉ có ông bố nổi tiếng của cậu thôi, bởi vì bố cậu coi việc ngắm vợ nấu ăn và ăn đồ vợ nấu là loại chuyện hưởng thụ hạnh phúc nhất trên đời, còn mẹ cậu thì vốn chẳng chăm chỉ chuyện bếp núc gì cho lắm. Thế cho nên, kể từ khi có trí nhớ Shinichi đã để ý được mỗi năm khi gần đến sinh nhật mình, ông bố quý hóa của cậu lại nhấp nhổm đếm từng ngày, nhất là ngày trước sinh nhật, chỉ thiếu điều ngồi canh trước đồng hồ nữa thôi.

Năm nay có lẽ cũng không khác mấy.

Thế rồi sinh nhật cậu rơi đúng vào cuối tuần, chiều ấy cậu lại vừa hay có lịch học kèm với chị Shiho. Shinichi nhận ra bản thân mình còn háo hức với chuyện học hành hơn cả với việc đi quậy tưng bừng trong cái ngày kỉ niệm cậu ló mặt ra chào cuộc đời này, thế là cậu thẳng thừng từ chối đám bạn bát nháo. Tối ấy chị Shiho được mời ở lại dùng bữa, Shinichi đột nhiên thấy vui vui.

Mẹ Yukiko gắp một đũa gà xào nấm vào bát Shiho, tươi cười săn sóc.

\- Cháu nếm thử món này đi, nấm ngọt lắm đấy.

Shinichi chợt buột miệng nói:

\- Chị Shiho thích ăn đồ cay cơ.

Thấy mọi người đều quay sang nhìn mình, cậu mới bảo:

\- Thì chị Shiho chẳng gọi đầy một bàn toàn món gia vị mạnh cay muốn chảy nước mắt, lần ở Suiryu ấy...

Shinichi càng nói càng nhỏ giọng, bởi vì cậu nhận ra chính mình đang chủ động nhắc lại phi vụ bỏ nhà đi bụi không mấy huy hoàng mùa đông vừa rồi.

Bố Yusaku bật cười, phá tan sự gượng gạo của cậu chàng. Cả nhà nhìn nhau, rồi cũng cùng cười rộ lên. Kể ra nhóc Shin nhà Kudo cũng có lúc đáng yêu ra trò. Lúc bánh kem được mang ra, Shinichi cũng chẳng bất ngờ với độ bự của nó, dù sao cậu cũng có mười mấy năm làm quen với size bánh của mẹ rồi. Thế nhưng mà có một phát hiện khiến cậu cảm thấy khá ngạc nhiên, chị Shiho lại thích bánh kem, cực kì thích. Tối ấy, lúc đưa Shiho ra ngoài, Shinichi ngỏ ý muốn tiễn cô một đoạn đường. Vỉa hè lác đác vài người dạo bộ, gió thổi mát rượi, cảm giác rất dễ chịu. Hai người lẳng lặng sóng vai đi bên nhau như thế, rồi Shiho đưa tay vào túi xách lấy ra một chiếc hộp be bé.

\- Shinichi, của em này.

Cầm chiếc hộp nhỏ trên tay, Shinichi ngơ ngác.

\- Chị tặng quà cho em rồi mà?

Shiho cười khẽ, nhìn vẻ mặt cậu lại không kìm được vươn tay xoa tung mái tóc đen mềm mại. Ấy cũng là khi Shiho nhận ra mình rất thích thứ cảm giác mềm mượt thoải mái như thẩm thấu vào từng tế bào mà việc lùa tay vào tóc Shinichi đem lại.

\- Trước đó là quà tặng sinh nhật, còn đây chỉ là một món đồ chị làm riêng cho em thôi.

Shinichi vẫn ngẩn ngơ đứng trên vỉa hè một hồi lâu, dù Shiho đã tạm biệt cậu đi về từ lúc nào. Về đến nhà, cậu lao ngay lên phòng, đến khi mở chiếc hộp ra, bên trong là một bức tượng chibi của cậu. Đồng phục học sinh mở tung áo vest, để mở hai nút áo sơ mi trên cùng, một tay vắt cặp sách ra sau vai, một tay đút túi quần. Biểu cảm của bức tượng cực kì đặc sắc, đem lại cảm giác như nhóc tượng đang vênh mặt hất cằm lên tận trời, còn mái tóc đen rối tung bổ trợ thêm cho cái sự ngổ ngáo ấy.

Shinichi ngắm không rời mắt, thích đến nỗi không nỡ buông tay. Thế mà chị Shiho nhớ thật, chị ấy để tâm đến như vậy. Vui quá! Đêm ấy, Shinichi cười không ngậm được miệng. Thứ tình cảm lạ lẫm trong lòng ủ qua một mùa đông đầy tuyết, hé mình trong mưa xuân lạ kì, để đến mùa hè mạnh mẽ bung nở. Tất cả tựa như lẽ tự nhiên vậy.

Shiho mân mê nghịch ngón tay Shinichi. Tay của Shinichi rất đẹp, da trắng, ngón tay thon dài, khớp xương rõ ràng, cầm rất thích. Hiển nhiên là cậu rất sẵn lòng hưởng thụ đãi ngộ của cô với tay của mình, nhưng Shinichi cũng rất là bất đắc dĩ.

Gần đây, chị Shiho thay đổi rất nhiều. Tuy rằng tốt, nhưng lại khiến trái tim cậu thảng thốt không thôi.

Shinichi yêu chị Shiho, điều ấy rất rõ ràng, tựa như cả thế giới đều nhận ra được ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên vậy.

Shiho biết Shinichi yêu mình, nhưng bao năm qua vẫn vậy, cô chưa bao giờ đáp lại tình yêu ấy. Cô đã từng có ý khuyên nhủ cậu từ bỏ không chỉ một lần. Thậm chí, có một thời gian dài nằm trong viện, Shiho đóng cửa từ chối gặp cậu, thái độ lãnh đạm như dao cứa vào trái tim niên thiếu. Khoảng thời gian ấy, ngày nào người ta cũng thấy một cậu thanh niên ngồi một mình bên bờ đá gần biển, ngước nhìn lên khung cửa sổ căn phòng bệnh trên lầu. Cố chấp đến đáng ngạc nhiên.

Dù rằng về sau Shiho đã hòa hoãn lại, cô không còn tránh mặt nữa, nhưng cũng không để ý đến cậu. Lãnh đạm như vậy, thế nhưng Shinichi chưa từng ngừng yêu Shiho. Một sự kiên trì không phân biệt nổi với cố chấp.

Thế rồi một Shiho đã từng như vậy lại thản nhiên nói ra lời yêu cậu, vì một câu nói này, Shinichi không còn hối tiếc điều gì nữa. Kể từ ngày ấy, chị Shiho đón nhận mọi sự quan tâm và chăm sóc từ cậu, cũng chủ động tận hưởng nhan sắc của chàng người yêu trẻ trung ngày nào cũng tự nguyện dâng đến bên giường này. Khoảng thời gian ấy, dường như Shinichi đã nếm trải hết hương vị hạnh phúc một đời của đời mình.

Lý do cho sự thay đổi ấy, cậu hiểu.

Dù thế, có đau lòng, có thảng thốt, nhưng không có điều gì thay đổi cả. Bởi vì, đó là một kết cục định sẵn.

\- Shinichi, chị muốn ăn bánh kem.

Shinichi yêu chiều vén tóc mai Shiho qua vành tai, đôi mắt nâu sẫm thấm đẫm yêu thương.

\- Coi nào, sinh nhật em mà chị Shiho lại háo hức mong chờ bánh kem đến thế này, không biết ai mới trẻ con nữa.

Shiho bắt lấy bàn tay Shinichi, lồng từng ngón vào nhau chặt chẽ.

\- Sao nào, em có ý kiến với sở thích của chị?

\- Không có, chị yêu thích một món nào đó, em mừng còn không kịp.

Shinichi cười, vành mắt cũng cong cong. Nhìn gương mặt ấy, Shiho bỗng thất thần. Cảm giác cả người chộn rộn, cô chợt muốn làm một điều gì đó. Nghĩ nghĩ, Shiho bất ngờ nâng tay cắn mạnh lên mu bàn tay cậu.

Shinichi giật mình nhưng không rút tay lại, một lúc sau mới cười xùy một tiếng.

\- Đúng là em cũng ăn được, nhưng không phải theo cách ấy.

Cậu thấy lực tác động trên tay ngừng lại, để ý nhìn Shiho thì thấy gò má cô đã phớt hồng. Shinichi tủm tỉm cười, nói ý vị sâu xa:

\- Em rất sẵn lòng hướng dẫn chị cách dùng bữa.

Lúc này Shiho đã quay mặt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, vành tai lấp ló sau lớp tóc dường như cũng nhuộm hồng.

\- Là do ráng chiều thôi.

Không ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, chẳng biết Shiho nghĩ thế nào, đột nhiên buột miệng nhấn mạnh một câu như thế.

Nụ cười trên gương mặt Shinichi càng thêm sâu xa, cậu chỉ nhìn cô, cũng không cố lật tẩy câu lấy cớ vụng về ấy. Qua một hồi Shiho mới nói thêm được hai từ.

\- Lưu manh.

\- Nhưng em lưu manh một cách có chừng mực.

Shiho phì cười, quay lại cốc một cái lên đầu Shinichi.

\- Không biết em học được ở đâu nữa.

\- Chị Shiho quên rồi à, em lưu manh từ nhỏ. Đến khi gặp được chị Shiho từ điển cuộc đời em mới có thêm từ đứng đắn đấy.

Shinichi mở hộp giấy, xếp bốn miếng bánh kem bên trong ngay ngắn lên tủ đầu giường. Đẩy hộp rỗng qua một bên, cậu nhanh nhẹn cắm nến lên rồi đốt lửa, sau đó nhẹ nhàng bao lấy đôi bàn tay mảnh khảnh, nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt biếc. Trong ánh nến rực hồng, cậu hôn lên đôi bàn tay ấy, đặt chúng trước ngực trái của mình, mắt không rời gương mặt xinh đẹp đã sớm khắc sâu trong tâm khảm, một vẻ trân trọng và thành kính nguyện cầu.

Thổi tắt nến, căn phòng lặng yên như vẫn mang dư âm lúc ước nguyện. Shiho rút tay lại, vươn người mở ngăn kéo chiếc tủ bên cạnh, lấy ra hộp quà đã được gói cẩn thận, thắt ngang mình chiếc nơ trang nhã.

\- Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Shinichi.

Tay phải đón hộp quà, tay trái đột ngột vòng qua người kéo Shiho ôm vào lòng. Shinichi vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu đỏ mỏng manh, mi mắt hơi run rẩy.

\- Có chị Shiho là tốt rồi. Em hạnh phúc lắm.

Cứ giữ như vậy, trong phòng nhất thời chỉ còn lại âm thanh hít thở đều đều. Mười ngón tay Shiho lồng trong mái tóc đen nhánh mượt mà, thi thoảng lại xoa xoa vài cái. Ước chừng qua một hồi lâu, cô mới vỗ vỗ bả vai cậu người yêu trẻ dễ xúc động.

\- Nào nào, nhóc Shin, chị muốn thưởng thức chỗ bánh kem thơm ngon kia lắm rồi.

Shinichi bật cười, dụi dụi vài cái mới chịu rời ra. Cậu cầm một miếng bánh kem lên, lấy thìa cẩn thận bào lớp phô mai trên cùng.

\- Em đã hỏi bác sĩ rồi, chị phải kiêng bánh kem, nhưng lớp phô mai này thì có thể ăn một chút.

\- Coi em kìa.

Shiho nói giọng trách cứ, nhưng ánh mắt lại tràn ngập nuông chiều. Ăn một miếng phô phai, vành mắt cũng vui vẻ cong cong tựa vầng trăng non xinh đẹp.

\- Nhớ thật đấy, hương vị của bánh kem! Cũng chỉ có Shinichi mới nghĩ ra được cách chiều chuộng đủ đầy những mong muốn của chị.

Shinichi mỉm cười, bàn tay cầm thìa vẫn cẩn thận từng li bào lớp phô mai phủ bánh.

\- Em biết không Shinichi, mùa xuân không hề đẹp đẽ và hoàn mĩ như thơ ca ca tụng, thế nhưng chị lại thích mùa xuân lắm.

Shinichi chợt dừng tay lại, cậu nhìn sang, quả nhiên, chị Shiho đã có vẻ mệt mỏi dựa hẳn vào gối đệm sau lưng. Ánh mắt mơ màng, lời cô nói ra cũng trở nên mơ hồ như nói mộng.

\- Bao giờ cho đến...mùa xuân...

Âm thanh nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần, rồi tắt hẳn. Cậu đặt miếng bánh trở lại tủ đầu giường, đứng dậy cúi người cẩn thận đỡ Shiho nằm xuống, lại kéo tấm chăn mỏng lên đắp cho ngay ngắn. Ngắm nhìn gương mặt gầy gầy hơi tái, Shinchi khẽ khàng hôn lên vầng trán cao.

Gió hè len lỏi qua khung cửa, hương biển dập dìu vương mùi nắng. Shinichi siết chặt bàn tay.

Bao giờ cho đến mùa xuân?

Shinichi dạo bước trên con phố đông người, thỉnh thoảng, cậu cũng cần khoảng không một mình. Gần đây chị Shiho ngủ nhiều hơn, thời gian tỉnh táo cứ ít dần. Cứ như thế, Shinichi dừng lại ven lề, ngước nhìn lên cột đèn đường đã bật sáng. Điện thoại chợt reo, âm thanh giục giã chủ nhân bắt máy không ngừng vang lên.

Đưa tay vào túi quần lấy điện thoại ra, Shinichi trượt nghe mà không nhìn màn hình lấy một lần.

\- A lô?

\- Thảnh thơi quá nhỉ. Cậu Kudo, cậu muộn mười hai phút rưỡi rồi, tôi không có nhiều thời gian rảnh đến thế đâu.

\- À...

À cái gì? Shinichi cũng không biết. Thật ra thì lúc này cậu cũng chẳng thể nói rằng mình muốn biểu đạt cái gì, vậy nên 'à', ừ thì cứ à một tiếng vậy thôi. Có điều, không đùa với con người này được. Shinichi biết vậy, vừa hay bước chân lang thang vô định của cậu lúc này đang dừng cách chỗ hẹn không xa. Đi bộ thêm chừng năm phút, cậu đẩy cửa quán cà phê ngay góc đường.

Cánh cửa gỗ vừa đẩy ra, tiếng chuông lanh canh vang lên giữa không gian tĩnh lặng. Hakuba ngồi ngay bàn bên cửa sổ, mái tóc nâu nhạt càng sậm hơn dưới ánh đèn vàng cam ấm áp. Thật kì lạ, Shinichi thầm nghĩ, dù đã vào hè, nhưng sắc đèn này kết hợp với cậu ta, thế mà không đem đến cảm giác nóng bức, ngược lại, khá là thoải mái, và dịu dàng.

Nhướng mày đáp lại ánh nhìn không kiên nhẫn, Shinichi chậm rì rì tiến đến bên bàn, kéo ghế ngồi xuống và gọi một tách trà nóng. Về phần Hakuba, vẫn như thường lệ, tách cà phê chỉ còn hơi âm ấm vẫn sóng sánh dưới sự tác động của động tác khuấy thìa nhè nhẹ. Chà, một anh chàng điển trai lại có phần thờ ơ với thế giới, cộng với loại hành động vô thức đầy hờ hững như thế, không biết đã hấp dẫn bao nhiêu ánh nhìn.

Shinichi nhìn quanh một lượt, đành tặc lưỡi, ừ thì người này xuất sắc thật, tất cả mọi thứ, từ ngoại hình cho đến tài năng, thậm chí là cả cái gia thế đã bức ép cậu ta một thời. Chỉ có điều, con người ấy mà, không có một ai hoàn hảo, cuộc đời ai rồi cũng sẽ phải không vẹn tròn, dù ít hay nhiều.

\- Lại gầy đi.

\- Dạo này thế nào rồi?

Hai người thốt lên cùng một lúc, im lặng hai giây, lại nhìn nhau phụt cười. Shinichi thổi bớt hơi nóng trên miệng tách trà. Hakuba nhìn cậu, rồi lên tiếng trước:

\- Chị Shiho ổn chứ?

\- Sao cậu không đến thăm trực tiếp chị ấy xem?

Hakuba nhấp một ngụm cà phê, lẳng lặng một hồi mới trả lời.

\- Tôi sợ.

Ấy vậy mà lại im lặng rồi. Thật cũng chẳng biết tâm trạng của hai anh chàng hôm nay thế nào nữa. Câu được câu chăng, một hồi lại im lặng không nói. Shinichi ngả người dựa ra sau ghế, đưa tay vò tung mái tóc đen đã hơi dài, có vài sợ chườm lung tung qua đôi mắt, mang lại cho cậu một vẻ hoang dại khó cưỡng.

\- Tôi biết, thật thì như vậy mới là bình thường. Hakuba, cậu biết không, hôm nay là sinh nhật tôi.

Hakuba ngồi phía đối diện, lắng nghe từng lời của cậu trai trước mắt, nhìn cậu ta ngửa bàn tay che lại mắt mình. Hakuba tự hỏi, hiện giờ đang có những gì được che giấu trong đôi mắt ấy?

\- Tôi không thấy mong đợi chút nào. Thực ra thì, tôi còn hi vọng ngày này sẽ không bao giờ tới. Sinh nhật tôi đến rồi, mùa hè đến rồi, thời gian...đến rồi...

Nhìn khóe miệng kéo lên nhè nhẹ, thế mà lại mang theo những bất đắc dĩ cùng tâm sự dằn mãi trong tim, Hakuba biết, người này cũng không bình tĩnh như vẻ ngoài thể hiện.

\- Cậu cũng sợ.

Cậu nói ngắn gọn, câu từ chạm thẳng vào chân tướng vốn được giữ kín.

Shinichi cười cười, tay vẫn không rời đôi mắt, vẫn không để thoát ra tia xúc cảm nào.

\- Ừ. Tôi từng nghĩ nỗi sợ ấy là đã từng, thế mà lại bị chính sinh nhật mình nhắc nhở, rằng 'không phải thế, cậu chưa từng vượt qua nỗi sợ, chỉ là cố gắng quên nó đi thôi' vậy đó. Hakuba, chỉ hôm nay thôi, cho phép bản thân tôi được nhớ ra chuyện ấy.

Shinichi đột nhiên buông tay xuống, cậu ngồi dậy, hơi đưa người cúi về phía trước. Ánh đèn vàng cam chiếu vào đôi mắt nâu sẫm đã đỏ ửng, chiếu những lấp lánh tựa vụn thủy tinh lấp đầy tròng mắt. Giọt nước mắt rơi tõm vào tách trà, tạo thành những vân nước xao động xanh ngắt.

\- Cho phép tôi như vậy trước mặt cậu, chỉ hôm nay thôi.

Shinichi đã rất cố gắng, cố gắng đến ngạt thở. Thế nhưng, cậu vẫn cần phải bộc lộ với một ai đó. Để không vụn vỡ, để không bùng nổ, để không gục ngã, cậu cần phải thể hiện ra hết những sợ hãi và đớn đau chân thật nhất, cậu cần có một người để bộc lộ.

Hakuba ngỡ ngàng nhìn một Shinichi hoàn toàn xa lạ. Một thoáng thảng thốt qua đi, cậu vươn tay về phía trước, vỗ vài cái lên vai người đối diện, rồi chỉ lẳng lặng ngồi với cậu ta. Từ ấy cho đến khi tạm biệt, không ai nói thêm một lời nào nữa. Họ không thể hiện điều gì qua ngôn ngữ, nhưng họ có thể cảm nhận được tâm hồn của nhau. Lúc này đây, mong manh, mênh mang, và được bao phủ bởi nỗi đau mịt mùng.

Mây trời lãng đãng, đẹp nhưng vô định.

Thế rồi ngày ấy vẫn sẽ đến, càng ngày càng gần, càng ngày càng vội.

Thế rồi, chúng ta sẽ phải thế nào đây?

 **Grey**


	6. Chapter 6: Trăng khuya

**Chương 6:** **Trăng khuya**

Mùa hè luôn bắt đầu bằng những cơn mưa rào bất chợt. Shinichi thích mưa. Đặc biệt là mưa mùa hạ.

Nhớ năm ấy chạy vội theo cơn mưa rào, hối hả bước chân vào một căn tiệm nho nhỏ mở cửa sớm, lúc nhìn lại mới nhận ra đây là một quán trà thanh lịch. Trên căn gác hai có lan can bằng gỗ, bốn bộ bàn ghế cũng vừa bày kín không gian nhỏ. Ngoài ban công treo mấy giò lan xanh ngăn ngắt, những chậu cây tươi tốt đang vươn mình uống từng giọt nước trời thanh khiết ngọt lành.

Thường thì ít ai đi uống trà sớm như vậy, vào một ngày mưa như thế này.

Thế nhưng, bóng nghiêng mảnh mai bên cửa sổ mở toang ấy thình lình in vào trong đôi mắt, khắc những nét thật sâu vào bức tranh kí ức của cậu.

Tiếng mưa rơi ngoài trời, tiếng mưa rớt mái hiên, tiếng mưa giọt tán lá. Hơi nước trắng mờ cuộn lên từng đám, bồng bềnh như mây. Hơi nước đượm hương trà, căn gác nhỏ tản mác làn sương man mát, lẫn trong tiếng mưa nhịp đều đặn.

\- Chị Shiho?

Shiho vừa rót trà ra chén, nghiêng người ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, bóng cô ngược sáng được bao phủ một tầng sương trà nhàn nhạt. Shinichi ngẩn ngơ cả người. Hóa ra mưa mùa hè lại có thể đẹp đến thế.

Đôi môi màu anh đào hé mở, hình như là chị Shiho đã nói gì đó.

\- Shinichi, Shinichi à? Người yêu ơi?

Shinichi giật mình tỉnh dậy, in vào mắt cậu là khuôn mặt mỉm cười đầy dịu dàng của chị Shiho, phía sau là ô cửa sổ kính giàn giụa những giọt lệ trời. Ngồi trông chị ấy đọc sách, thế nào lại ngủ thiếp đi.

\- Thế nào, mệt quá hay sao? Em phải biết giữ sức khỏe chứ. Thật không làm cho người khác bớt lo được mà.

Shinichi nhíu mày chớp chớp đôi mắt, vài giây sau mới phản ứng kịp.

\- Chị đúng là không chịu từ bỏ cơ hội nào.

Shiho làm bộ thở dài một hơi, bắt lấy bàn tay cậu nắm nhè nhẹ.

\- Thời gian này toàn là em quản chị, biết làm sao được. Vị thế bị đảo ngược như thế, chị phải tìm cơ hội và tận dụng triệt để chúng để có lại chút cảm giác thành tựu chứ.

Shinichi bật cười, đưa tay quẹt qua sống mũi cô đầy chiều chuộng.

\- Thế rồi chị đã tìm được chút cảm giác thành tựu nào chưa?

Vén lọn tóc nâu đỏ qua vành tai, Shiho ra chiều suy nghĩ nghiêm túc. Lát sau mới hôn lên mu bàn tay cậu, đoạn ngẩng đầu cười hì hì tựa như một đứa trẻ. Phản ứng này làm Shinichi ngẩn ra một hồi, như là không biết phải làm sao mới được.

\- Có nhóc Shin ở bên chị mỗi ngày, được tùy nghi sử dụng như thế này còn có thành tựu nào hơn được nữa.

Nhịp nhịp ngón tay trên bàn tay lớn ấm áp, Shiho quay mặt nhìn ra phía cửa sổ.

\- Mưa rồi.

\- Ừm.

\- Shinichi biết là sẽ mưa sao? Trước đó còn đóng sẵn cửa sổ.

Rót một phần ba cốc nước lọc, lại thêm vào chút nước sôi pha đến độ ấm vừa đủ, Shinichi đặt vào lòng bàn tay Shiho.

\- Không đâu, nhưng trời trở gió rồi, dù là mùa hè nhưng gió biển mạnh lắm, không thể để cửa sổ mở mãi được, chị Shiho sẽ bị lạnh mất.

Shiho uống một ngụm nước ấm, nâng mí mắt nhìn gương mặt Shinichi gần bên. Cứ ngắm như vậy, cứ muốn ngắm mãi luôn, trong lòng chợt cảm thán, nhóc quậy ngày nào đã trưởng thành đến độ này rồi, sao lại đẹp trai đến thế.

\- Sao vậy?

Shinichi nghiêng nghiêng đầu hỏi, cậu vẫn không chống lại được ánh nhìn chuyên chú như vậy của chị Shiho. Đặt cốc lên tủ đầu giường, Shiho khoanh tay lại, nhún vai ngả người dựa ra đằng sau.

\- Không có gì, chỉ là chị đang nghĩ thật không ngờ bản thân mình lại có ngày sa đọa đến độ trầm mê thanh sắc như này.

Nói vậy, ánh mắt Shiho vẫn chưa từng rời khỏi khuôn mặt điển trai dần trở nên ngượng ngùng của Shinichi. Dù là bao nhiêu năm qua đi, cậu vẫn cứ không kháng cự nổi một câu nói từ chị ấy.

\- Coi nào coi nào, lưu manh nhỏ của chị, mới vậy mà đã thẹn thùng rồi?

Shiho cười rất thích chí, đôi mắt xanh biếc sâu thẳm cong cong tựa trăng non đầu tháng.

\- Tiểu mỹ nhân, đến đây nào!

Nói rồi cô mở rộng vòng tay, híp mắt lại nhìn Shinichi đầy khiêu khích. Cuối cùng cũng ý thức được mình đang bị chị Shiho chọc ghẹo, Shinichi cũng híp mắt lại, bất chấp lao vào trong vòng tay đợi sẵn. Dụi đầu vào hõm cổ Shiho, giọng cậu thậm chí còn có chút nũng nịu:

\- Nếu có thể giữ được trái tim quân vương, em sẵn sàng bất chấp tất cả, dùng mọi thủ đoạn để quyến rũ người. Nào có sợ chi mang danh họa thủy, nào có sợ chi miệng lưỡi thế gian, chỉ cầu được từng phút giây bên người. Trái tim này, mạng sống này, tấm thân này, em không tiếc bất kể một thứ nào!

Shiho bật cười sang sảng, hiếm khi nào thấy cô có thể cười vang đến thế. Vòng tay siết càng thêm chặt, cô cúi đầu hôn lên mái tóc đen mềm mại.

\- Shinichi à, tại sao em lại đáng yêu đến thế?

\- Kể từ khi nhận ra tình cảm của mình dành cho chị Shiho, em đã hạ quyết tâm rồi, rằng mình phải thật cố gắng. Chị Shiho rất xuất sắc mà, cho nên em càng phải nỗ lực hơn nữa, hướng tới một ngày có thể hãnh diện khẳng định rằng em là người đàn ông đáng để chị yêu.

Giọng Shinichi trầm và rất nhẹ, tựa như đang thủ thỉ về một giấc mộng xa xưa. Cậu vẫn nằm ôm Shiho như thế, tận hưởng hơi thở nhè nhẹ của cô lướt qua mái đầu mình. Shiho lùa tay vào mái tóc đen mượt, thi thoảng lại xoa xoa đôi lượt. Hai người cứ giữ im lặng như thế, không buông không rời.

Cơn mưa dần nhẹ đi, thưa thớt rồi tạnh hẳn. Nắng lên rải từng vạt tươi tắn qua khung cửa sổ, rải ấm áp dịu êm vào đôi mắt biếc xanh, tô điểm thêm rõ những trìu mến thản nhiên dành cho chàng trai trong vòng tay của mình.

\- Ừ, Shinichi của chị rất đáng để yêu.

Shinichi, tình yêu của chị quá tàn nhẫn với em, thế nhưng nhóc Shin à, chị lại không cách nào cự tuyệt được điều tàn nhẫn ấy.

Tại sao em lại kiên trì đến vậy chứ?

Nắng nhạt sau mưa ấm áp, vòng ôm ấm áp, em ấm áp, tình yêu của chúng ta ấm áp. Sự ấm áp đáng sợ của mặt trời, thứ làm tan chảy đôi cánh của Icarus. Mải mê tận hưởng, để rồi hụt mình xuống đáy biển vô tận, chìm vào vực sâu vạn kiếp bất phục.

Điều gì có thể giữ em lại bầu trời bao la đây? Điều gì có thể bảo vệ đôi cánh của người chị yêu nhất?

Shinichi, em biết không, em là điều tốt đẹp chị muốn bảo vệ nhất trong cuộc đời này.

\- Tránh mưa hả, nhóc Shin?

Shinichi mải ngẩn ngơ ngắm nhìn bóng nghiêng xinh đẹp của chị Shiho trong sớm hạ mưa rào, lúc này mới như bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mơ. Sửa lại vạt áo vì chạy vội mà hơi xốc xếch, cậu mới mỉm cười bước đến bên cô, tự nhiên ngồi vào phía đối diện.

\- Khéo quá nhỉ, cũng khá lâu rồi em chưa được gặp chị Shiho. Dạo này chắc cũng bận nhiều việc quá, em còn đang tính dành cuối tuần này đặc biệt hẹn chị đấy. Đặc biệt hẹn mỗi mình chị thôi đấy!

Đưa tay tiếp chén trà nóng hổi Shiho rót cho mình, Shinichi thổi vài hơi cho tan bớt hơi nóng, rồi cứ thế một hớp uống sạch. Cảm giác nóng ấm trôi tuột từ cổ họng xuống dạ dày, tựa mạch nước len lỏi khắp cơ thể, xua tan hơi ẩm mưa lạnh đang chực ngấm vào người.

\- Quế, gừng, chanh và mật ong.

Xoay miệng chén trước đầu mũi, Shinichi nói chầm chậm. Shiho cười cười lại rót thêm cho cậu.

\- Không tệ, đoán đúng hết rồi.

Ngắm nhìn chàng trai trước mặt, Shiho không khỏi cảm thán sức mạnh của thời gian. Thế nhưng, dù có ra sao thì nhóc Shin của cô vẫn luôn tràn đầy sức sống, lắm lúc còn khờ khạo đến khó tin. Vậy mà, cô lại thích.

Nghe được lời cô, khuôn mặt cậu chàng lập tức hiện đầy vẻ hí hửng, cọ xát hai lòng bàn tay với nhau.

\- Toàn những vị mạnh không cho nên dễ đoán mà. Nói đến trà thì em không thể nào so sánh với chị Shiho được, còn phải học nhiều lắm.

Shiho nhướng mày nhìn cậu, nhưng cũng không ý kiến gì cả. Thứ cảm giác ấm nóng đến bỏng tay mà chén trà tỏa hơi nghi ngút mang lại có thể khiến cô cảm thấy an tâm hơn một chút. Nói thế nào nhỉ, như là tìm lại được chút cân bằng, dù rằng chỉ thoáng chốc thôi.

Shinichi hào hứng kể một câu chuyện nào đó. Chẳng thay đổi gì cả nhỉ, dù ra ngoài có thế nào, đến khi ở trước mặt cô em ấy vẫn luôn là một vẻ sôi nổi và con nít như vậy.

Shiho vừa nhấp trà vừa ngẫm nghĩ, chẳng mấy chốc đã rơi vào trầm tư. Cuộc đời đúng là đầy rẫy những bất ngờ và bẫy rập. Thế nhưng điều chúng ta có thể làm chính là đưa ra lựa chọn mà, chẳng phải sao? Thực ra thì, nếu như thế cũng không có gì không tốt.

\- Chị Shiho đang có chuyện gì à?

\- Hả?

Shinichi bất ngờ hỏi làm Shiho không kịp phản ứng. Chẳng phải mới rồi còn đang hào hứng kể chuyện à, thế nào lại quay sang hỏi gì nữa.

Shinichi cười, thế nhưng đôi mắt nâu nhìn cô chăm chú đang tràn ngập nghiêm túc.

\- Có chuyện gì không thể nói thẳng với em ư?

Shiho im lặng, cơn mưa ngoài cửa sổ cũng thưa thớt dần. Có vẻ như trời sắp tạnh.

Chọn ngày không bằng gặp ngày, nếu đã gặp ở đây rồi, vậy thì luôn bây giờ đi.

Ừ, như thế cũng không có gì không tốt.

Đặt chén trà xuống khay, Shiho ngồi thẳng lưng lại.

\- Có điều này chị cần nói với Shinichi.

\- Em nghe đây.

\- Chúng ta đừng gặp nhau nữa.

Ngoài trời mưa đã tạnh hẳn. Shinichi chợt có ý nghĩ, cơn mưa này dừng lại rất không đúng lúc. Không còn tiếng mưa nhịp đều đều, căn gác hai rơi vào sự im lặng khó xử. Dù vậy, câu nói kia lại rõ ràng ngoài ý muốn, vọng đi vọng lại, hết lần này đến lần khác tấn công phòng tuyến bình tĩnh của Shinichi.

Chúng ta đừng gặp nhau nữa?

Chúng ta?

Là chỉ chị và em sao?

Thế nào là đừng gặp nhau nữa?

Ngoài im lặng thì Shinichi cũng chỉ còn biết im lặng. Cô gái ngồi đối diện cậu đây vẫn thản nhiên nhìn lại, trong đôi mắt biếc xanh kia không gợn lấy một tia xao động. Thế rồi Shinichi bật cười. Giọng cười vang lên rõ ràng trong không gian lặng lẽ.

\- Tại sao chị có thể bình tĩnh như thế nói ra những lời này chứ?

\- Có điều gì để phải mất bình tĩnh sao?

Shinichi há miệng, nhưng lại không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Lời chị Shiho, trước giờ cậu chưa từng nói lại. Nhất thời căn gác lại trở về với sự tĩnh lặng như trước. Qua một hồi lâu, Shinichi mới tìm lại được giọng điệu của mình, cũng coi như là bình tĩnh.

\- Chị Shiho không phải người tùy hứng như vậy.

Rõ ràng là đã từng vui vẻ như vậy. Rõ ràng là chị biết tình cảm của em. Rõ ràng là chị đã cười thật dịu dàng. Rõ ràng là như thế, vậy mà tại sao...?

Shiho chỉ nhìn cậu, sau đó mới chậm rãi nói một câu.

\- Chị chưa từng nói sẽ ở bên em.

Đủ vô tình. Đủ tàn nhẫn. Thế nhưng lại là sự thật.

Shinichi đã rời đi, cậu nói rằng mình có việc, ban đầu vốn cũng chỉ dừng chân lại tạm trú mưa. Mưa đã tạnh, gió cũng ngừng, nắng lại lên, Shiho vẫn ngồi nguyên bên bàn trà ấy.

Chén trà chỉ còn hơi âm ấm, cô nâng chén lên, một cơn run rẩy bất chợt ập đến. Chén tuột khỏi những ngón tay mảnh khảnh, đụng vào mép bàn rồi rơi xuống sàn vỡ tan. Cậu phục vụ trẻ vội vàng ra hỏi han rồi nhanh chóng dọn dẹp mảnh vỡ.

Nước trà bắn lên đầy làn váy, thế nhưng Shiho chẳng để tâm. Nhắm mắt lại, cô đưa tay đặt lên ngực trái, ấn ấn nhằm áp lại cơn đau cuộn trào. Thế mà cũng khó chịu thật. Cảm giác như sắp bị ép đến rạn nứt.

Điện thoại vẫn rung không ngừng nghỉ bên trong chiếc túi để ở ghế bên. Ngồi lại một lát ổn định tâm tình rồi Shiho mới bắt máy.

\- A lô...

\- Shiho, con thế nào rồi? Con đang ở đâu?

Shiho cười khẽ, nhỏ nhẹ trấn an:

\- Con khỏe lắm, mẹ đừng lo lắng. Chẳng là cảm thấy hơi ngột ngạt nên con ra ngoài đi dạo một chút thôi.

Bên kia điện thoại truyền đến giọng nói đầy dịu dàng nhưng không nén được âu lo, trái tim Shiho như thắt lại.

\- Ừ, thế giờ con đang ở đâu, mẹ bảo bố con đón con về nhé?

\- Con đang ở...

Đợi không bao lâu ông Miyano đã lái xe đến trước tiệm trà, nhìn Shiho tươi cười mở cửa vào xe, ông cũng không nói gì cả, chỉ đưa tay vỗ về con gái rồi lái trở lại bệnh viện. Sáng sớm đã trộm ra ngoài chẳng màng bảo ai, thế nhưng không người nào nỡ nặng nhẹ với cô. Vợ chồng ông thương con còn không kịp, làm sao có thể nói con điều gì.

\- Shiho à, con có muốn ăn chút gì đó không?

Thay lên người bộ đồ bệnh nhân nhạt màu, làn da vốn trắng ngần lại trở nên hơi tái. Shiho kéo chăn đắp lên mình, tựa gối nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

\- Không cần đâu mẹ, con chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi một lát. Đúng là...mệt nhỉ.

Shiho cười với ánh nắng mặt trời. Ấm nóng đến bỏng rát. Trái tim này mệt thật.

Có lẽ mấy ngày này mệt mỏi quá nhiều, cho nên Shinichi ôm lấy Shiho, hai người cứ thế cùng ngủ thiếp đi mất. Vậy mà lại mơ thấy những ngày tháng ấy, ngay cả trong mơ, đầu mày chàng trai trẻ cũng nhíu lại.

Mùa hè năm đó cậu ra khỏi tiệm trà, thẫn thờ ngẩn ngơ bước trên con phố sau mưa còn đọng vài vũng nước trong veo. Bước chân vô định, lúc vội vàng, khi thảng thốt, rồi cuối cùng lại hốt hoảng chạy về theo con đường cũ, đứng khuất bên góc tường bao ngước lên căn gác tầng hai.

Không biết là xuất phát từ tâm tình gì, Shinichi cứ thế lẳng lặng bám theo chiếc xe ông Miyano lái đến, một đường cho đến bệnh viện. Tại sao lại là bệnh viện?

Ngày hôm ấy chứa đựng rất nhiều phần kí ức, có những mảnh tươi đẹp thanh thuần, có những mảng rạn vỡ đớn đau. Shinichi chạy xuôi chạy ngược trong bệnh viện, Shinichi đã xin được gặp mặt chị Shiho, Shinichi nghe ông bà Miyano khuyên nhủ. Cả một ngày trôi dần về cuối cùng với ráng chiều rực lửa.

Shinichi ngồi một mình trên phiến đá bờ biển, ngước nhìn lên cửa sổ căn phòng bệnh tầng hai. Thế mà chị ấy không chịu gặp lại mình thật. Shinichi thử nhếch khóe môi, thế nhưng không sao cười lên được.

Shinichi ngồi ngẫm nghĩ mãi, ngồi lặng cho đến khi vầng trăng lên cao. Ánh trăng dát bạc cả mặt biển, gió mang hơi ẩm thấm đẫm bờ vai, thế nhưng cậu vẫn không hiểu.

Chị Shiho giận cậu ư?

Hay là chị Shiho chỉ nhất thời xúc động nói như vậy, sau đó sẽ lại xoa đầu cười mắng cậu ngu ngốc?

Không nói chắc được. Chị Shiho không phải là kiểu người tùy hứng, thế nhưng nhìn biểu hiện của chị ấy khi nói ra những lời tàn nhẫn đến vậy lại cực kì nghiêm túc.

Chân mày cau lại, Shinichi xiết vòng tay cho chiếc ôm thêm chặt, hơi dụi đầu tiếp tục ngủ.

Khi Hakuba mở cửa phòng bệnh thì nhìn thấy một màn như vậy.

Lặng lẽ khép cửa lại, cậu bước ra khỏi hành lang, vừa vặn gặp vợ chồng ông bà Miyano đang tản bộ, thế là đứng lại chào hỏi một hồi. Đã qua mấy năm, thế nhưng họ vẫn còn nhớ cậu.

\- Cháu đã có dự định gì chưa?

Hakuba mỉm cười đáp lại bà Miyano:

\- Cháu sẽ học lại từ đầu. Văn học là đam mê của cháu, sẽ không quá khó khăn để bắt kịp những gì đã bỏ lỡ vài năm qua đâu ạ.

\- Ừ, được sống với đam mê là một điều rất hạnh phúc.

Bà Miyano nói, âm điệu trầm bổng êm ái, nghe như tiếng ngâm nga chốn xa xôi vọng về.

\- Hồi ấy Shiho từng nhắc về cháu. Con bé không nói nhiều, nhưng bác biết nó băn khoăn mãi. Giờ cháu trở về rồi, thật là tốt.

Hakuba đứng ngược chiều gió, gió biển thổi đến thốc tung mái tóc nâu nhạt mềm mại. Hakuba cười rất đẹp, khuôn mặt cậu sẽ sáng bừng lên cùng với nụ cười như nắng mai ấy, thế nhưng cậu rất hiếm khi cười.

Không hiểu sao Hakuba chợt nhớ chị Shiho mãnh liệt, nhớ lắm, mặc dù chị ấy ở ngay kia, đang an giấc trên căn phòng hướng biển tầng hai.

Nỗi nhớ chưa bao giờ là dư thừa cả.

Nhìn theo hướng gió cuốn mình lao về phía chân trời, Hakuba cười nhè nhẹ. Bao hàm trong nụ cười ấy, là nhiệt huyết thanh xuân, và hơn thế nữa, là nhận định một đời.

\- Hakuba, cháu biết không, cháu tựa một viên ngọc quý vậy, cả cháu và Shinichi, một người rực rỡ đầy bản năng, một người triết lý và sâu lắng. Tuy rằng kiểu cách hoàn toàn khác nhau, thế nhưng cả hai đều là những tài năng xuất chúng. Con bé đã nói vậy đấy.

Bà Miyano mỉm cười cầm lấy đôi tay cậu, ánh mắt chân thành lắng đọng thời gian.

\- Cảm ơn cháu nhé, Hakuba. Cảm ơn vì đã thương Shiho như thế.

\- Nếu không phải được tìm thấy khi còn là ngọc thô, thì suốt đời này tài năng của cháu cũng chỉ được coi như một hòn đá xù xì. Chị Shiho đã tìm thấy cháu, vậy thì cháu sẽ không tiếc giá nào để hoàn thiện điều tốt đẹp mà vận mệnh mang đến ấy. Cháu sẽ trở thành viên ngọc sáng chói nhất, cháu nhất định sẽ trở thành người mà chị Shiho có thể kiêu ngạo về. Cuộc đời này từng có chị ấy mới là điều quan trọng nhất, không phải sao.

Bà Miyano nhìn cậu thật lâu, ngàn vạn lời nói, cuối cùng vẫn không bằng một ánh mắt kiên định vững vàng. Biết làm sao được, có những người nhất định phải gặp gỡ, có những chuyện nhất định phải xảy ra, mà một thoáng này lại chính là bước ngoặt cả một đời.

\- Có lẽ do mệnh đời này của con bé quá tốt, cho nên đành phải đổi lại bằng thứ còn quý giá hơn.

Hakuba nhìn lên khung cửa sổ kính, trong đôi mắt màu hổ phách ngập ráng chiều.

\- Không đâu, mệnh của cháu mới thật tốt, Kudo Shinichi cũng vậy.

Không giống như vẻ đẹp chóng vánh như hoa kia sớm nở tối tàn, chị Shiho giống như một áng thơ cổ quyến rũ bởi sự sâu lắng đầy say mê, mang nét đẹp khắc vào tận xương cốt, lưu hương sắc vào nét bút đắm say.

Chiều ấy Hakuba không trở về ngay, mà cậu nán lại tán gẫu với ông Miyano đôi chút. Dù không có gì chắc chắn, thế nhưng cậu lại biết mình đang chờ đợi, một điều gì đó.

Bóng trăng lờ mờ dần hiện nơi đường chân trời, Hakuba xem giờ, cũng xấp xỉ rồi nhỉ. Khi cậu trở vào tìm chị Shiho, Shinichi đã đi chuẩn bị bữa tối đúng như dự đoán. Đứng khoanh tay tựa khung cửa ngắm bóng nghiêng đơn bạc ngồi lặng yên đọc sách, Hakuba chợt cảm thấy nghèn nghẹn trong tim.

Shiho ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, nở nụ cười rực rỡ.

\- Em đến rồi.

Hakuba cười đáp lại, buông tay xuống bước vào trong. Cậu kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh giường bệnh. Ngồi rồi lại không biết phải làm sao, Hakuba đột nhiên cảm thấy nể Kudo Shinichi thật. Bất cứ khi nào có thời gian là cậu ta đều chạy đến bầu bạn bên chị Shiho. Động tác của Shinichi luôn dịu dàng và lưu loát, cậu ta biết phải làm gì, cậu ta biết phải chăm sóc chị Shiho ra sao, mọi hành động đều như lẽ tự nhiên vậy. Nếu là Shinichi, hẳn là sẽ không có tình trạng luống cuống chân tay không biết phải làm sao như cậu bây giờ.

\- Chị đã đợi em à?

\- Ừ, đã kha khá thời gian rồi không thấy Saguru.

Shiho gấp sách lại, chuyên chú nói chuyện với Hakuba.

\- Em hẳn là...biết rồi nhỉ?

Hakuba chợt thấy khóe mắt cay cay, lừng khừng một lúc mới ậm ừ trong họng.

\- Xem em kìa, cũng đâu còn nhỏ nữa.

\- Cậu ta đã nói cho em biết.

\- Quả nhiên là Shinichi nhỉ.

Hơi thở của Shiho khá mỏng, Hakuba có thể cảm nhận được điều ấy.

\- Cảm ơn em nhé, vì đã đến.

Đột nhiên nghe một câu như thế, Hakuba không khỏi sững sờ.

\- Chị đã đợi em rất nghiêm túc đấy. Thật tốt vì cuối cùng cũng đợi được em.

Mỗi câu Shiho nói Hakuba đều hiểu, thế nhưng khi đặt chúng lại với nhau, cậu nhận ra mình chẳng hiểu lấy một lời. Hơi nghiêng đầu, Hakuba thắc mắc:

\- Nếu như chị Shiho muốn gặp em, bảo Shinichi gọi một cuộc điện thoại không phải là được ư?

Shiho cười lắc đầu.

\- Như vậy không được. Cần phải là em chủ động muốn đến nơi này, bởi vì chỉ có như thế chị mới biết được là em đã chấp nhận được rồi. Shinichi ấy mà, em ấy khá hiếu thắng, tính sở hữu cũng cao, cho nên như em thấy đấy.

Dừng lại một lúc, Shiho vén lọn tóc mai qua vành tai.

\- Chị không muốn ép buộc em, dù là chủ động hay bị động. Cho nên cảm ơn em vì đã đến.

Hakuba không biết phải đáp lại làm sao với những lời này. Vậy mà chị Shiho lại lặng lẽ chờ cậu suốt. Có lẽ cũng giống như mấy năm trời cậu biến mất không dấu tích. Đến những ngày tháng này rồi, cậu vẫn để chị Shiho phải đợi. Nhưng mà, chị Shiho, nên nói chị quá dịu dàng hay là quá đáng sợ đây?

Từng câu nói của cô như vết khắc trên đá, mạnh mẽ tạc vào tâm hồn Hakuba. Những người dịu dàng rất đáng sợ, và chị Shiho là người đáng sợ nhất mà Hakuba từng gặp gỡ.

-Saguru à, sau này hãy giúp chị giữ Shinichi lại bầu trời bao la nhé? Giúp chị bảo vệ đôi cánh của em ấy, được không?

Khác với mặt trời rực rỡ và cháy bỏng, ánh trăng lại dịu dàng và thanh mát.

Trăng khuya dát bạc khắp thế gian, bọc thế giới trong sự khoan khoái nhẹ nhàng.

Nếu như mặt trời làm tan chảy đôi cánh của Icarus, vậy thì hãy để mặt trăng chữa lành cho em.

 **Grey**


	7. Chapter 7: Ráng chiều

**Chương 7: Ráng chiều**

Ngày ấy trời rất đẹp, nắng nhẹ, quang mây, gió hiu hiu thổi khẽ. Có lẽ kí ức được con người ta trân trọng lưu giữ nhiều năm sẽ dần được điểm tô cho thêm hoàn hảo, thường là trong vô thức. Thế nhưng mà, Hakuba vẫn luôn khẳng định rằng, quả thật ngày hôm ấy thời tiết gần như vô khuyết.

Chị Shiho đến kèm cậu học theo lịch như thường lệ. Hôm đó là một ngày khá đặc biệt.

Hakuba có hẳn một căn phòng riêng dành cho việc học, ngay trước chiếc bàn học lớn bằng gỗ là khung cửa sổ rộng, vừa mở ra là đón trọn nguồn ánh sáng tự nhiên ùa vào. Hakuba rất thích học văn, nghe chị Shiho giảng giải về từng câu chữ, chiêm ngưỡng vẻ huyền diệu của ngôn từ thiên biến vạn hóa, cậu tưởng như có thể đắm mình trong ấy cả một đời.

Sức tập trung của Hakuba rất đáng kinh ngạc, một khi đã chìm vào suy nghĩ thì không gì có thể kéo cậu ra được. Khi Shiho mới phát hiện ra điều này, cô chỉ cảm thấy cậu rất đáng yêu, bởi vì bộ dáng Hakuba lúc ấy không khác gì một bé cún nhỏ ngẩn ngơ trước cơn gió trời, trông theo đám mây lơ lửng hình đùi gà mãi không thôi.

Shiho kết thúc bài học khi ráng chiều vừa xuống. Gió khẽ tràn vào khung cửa sổ, lay tấm rèm cửa nhè nhẹ đung đưa. Hakuba chợt ngước nhìn lên gương mặt được thứ ánh sáng cuối ngày nhuộm thêm đôi phần dịu dàng, màu tóc của chị Shiho...đẹp thật.

\- Saguru này.

\- Dạ?

Shiho vén tóc qua vành tai. Đây là thói quen của chị ấy, Hakuba thầm nghĩ, mỗi khi suy nghĩ điều gì, chị Shiho lại vô thức làm động tác nhỏ này.

\- Chúc mừng sinh nhật!

Nhìn mãi chiếc hộp nhỏ được gói giấy bọc quà cẩn thận, Hakuba ngồi im lặng hồi lâu, chẳng phản ứng gì. Thế nhưng Shiho không giận, cũng không vội, cô vẫn giữ nguyên hộp quà trong tay đưa đến trước cậu.

Chừng như giật mình một cái, Hakuba mới tỉnh lại đón lấy hộp quà, chậm rãi mở ra. Bên trong hộp lót hạt xốp trắng phau, đỡ lấy bức tượng nho nhỏ chính giữa. Nhìn xoáy vào hình người bé tí hon ấy, cậu chẳng nghĩ ngợi được gì, mãi lâu sau mới cho ra được một kết luận, đây là mình?

Shiho nhìn cậu như vậy, nụ cười càng thêm tươi. Hakuba khẽ khàng vuốt theo đường nét bức tượng, Shiho biết cậu trò nhỏ của mình rất thích món quà này.

Ngón tay vẽ một vòng quanh bản sao tí hon của chính mình, dừng lại trên chiếc mũi cao cao, Hakuba cảm giác tay run lên một chút. Chị ấy nặn giống thật.

Thế rồi chẳng biết tại sao, cậu thiếu niên mới trổ dáng đã cao hơn gia sư của mình nửa cái đầu, cứ vậy ngồi nguyên trên ghế vòng tay ôm chầm lấy người đứng bên cạnh. Hakuba run lên nhè nhẹ, rất nhẹ thôi, thế nhưng Shiho lại như nhìn thấu tâm hồn cậu, nó đang run rẩy dữ dội lắm, tựa chiếc là héo một nửa trong bão giông điên cuồng.

Shiho đứng rất gần rèm cửa sổ, gió hơi mạnh một chút, cả hai người như được bao trong lớp sóng dập dềnh cuốn thêm cả vài chiếc lá cây. Hakuba chẳng nói một lời, thế nhưng Shiho cảm nhận được tâm trạng của cậu.

\- Hôm nay ở nhà chỉ có một mình em thôi đúng không, vậy chị dẫn em đi ăn đồ ngon nhé?

Shiho mặc cậu ôm siết lấy mình, vỗ vỗ tấm lưng của thiếu niên vẫn lặng im không lời, cho cậu một vòng ôm ấm áp, sau mới sửa soạn đưa cậu đi ăn. Cả hai người, không một ai nhắc đến vệt nước thấm trên vạt áo Shiho.

Shiho thật sự rất thương Saguru.

Ngày hôm ấy cũng là ngày Hakuba Saguru cảm nhận được điều này rõ ràng nhất.

Thời gian bình lặng trôi đi, đến một ngày Shiho nhận được thông báo kết thúc công việc dạy kèm cho nhà Hakuba cùng khoản tiền lương tháng cuối cùng.

Shiho không thắc mắc gì với người đàn ông đối diện, dù sao ông ấy cũng chỉ là người đại diện, cô lễ phép nói chuyện rồi tiễn người đi. Ngay sau đấy Shiho đã đến nhà Hakuba, thế nhưng căn nhà bề thế ấy đã không một bóng người. Người ta bảo nhà Hakuba đã chuyển đi rồi, cũng chẳng ai biết nhà họ đi đâu. Có cô hàng xóm cứ chép miệng tiếc nuối, bảo rằng từ nay không được gặp thằng bé đẹp trai tốt bụng nhà ấy nữa rồi.

Tác phong của ngài Hakuba cũng thật nhanh gọn, ngay đến mặt cũng không chịu cho cô thấy thêm một lần.

Shiho lại lặng lẽ quay về. Cô ngồi xuống băng ghế trong công viên, mở điện thoại ra bấm dãy số của Hakuba, thế nhưng không liên lạc được. Thế rồi cô chợt nhận ra, Saguru cứ thế mà biến mất rồi.

Đi mất rồi nhỉ? Vậy mà không chào được một tiếng.

Làm thế nào đây?

Làm sao được bây giờ?

Shiho nắm chặt chiếc điện thoại, cứ cảm thấy trong lòng trống rỗng.

\- Chị Shiho?

Bỗng Shiho nghe tiếng ai gọi mình, rồi trước mắt xuất hiện một đôi chân thẳng tắp mặc quần thể thao đi đôi giày trắng hơi bám bùn. Cô ngẩng mặt lên, trong khoảnh khắc hoa nắng tản đầy mặt đất cũng in vài chùm trên gương mặt thiếu niên đầy sức sống.

\- Chị Shiho!

Shinichi cười một nụ ngoác đến tận mang tai. Ngẩn ngơ giây lát, Shiho chợt bật cười, cười một lần mà không dừng lại được, cười đến nước mắt tràn cả khóe mi. Cùng độ niên thiếu, sao lại khác biệt lớn đến vậy.

\- Chị Shiho?

Shinichi khe khẽ lại gần, chần chừ một lát rồi ngồi xổm xuống trước mặt cô. Từ góc độ này, cậu có thể thu trọn đôi mắt xanh biêng biếc như nước hồ thu giờ đang mờ mịt hơi sương vào tầm mắt. Shinichi cứ ngơ ngác nhìn lên như vậy, giữ tư thế ngồi xổm một hồi lâu, thế rồi hơi sương ngập hồ thu cũng tràn khỏi bờ mi, hóa thành giọt trong suốt lăn dài.

Từng giọt từng giọt tụ lại dưới chiếc cằm thon, rồi đột ngột rơi xuống. Shinichi ù ù cạc cạc ngồi đó, lúc này lại vội ngửa bàn tay hứng lấy giọt lệ kia.

\- Nước mắt của chị Shiho nặng lắm, rơi thêm nữa em không đỡ nổi mất.

Shiho nhìn cậu, đột nhiên thốt một câu.

\- Biến mất rồi.

Lần này Shinichi lặng im không nói, cậu chỉ nhìn thật lâu vào đôi mắt ngập nước kia, tay trái vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế hứng nước mắt. Trầm ngâm một lúc, Shinichi bèn đưa tay còn lại cầm lấy tay Shiho.

\- Tuy không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng có em ở đây mà, em sẽ không biến mất đâu.

Shiho sửng sốt ngây ra một hồi, lẩm nhẩm lặp lại câu nói kia.

\- Em sẽ không biến mất đâu...

Đôi mắt kia trong trẻo đến thế, thẳng thắn đến thế, còn kiên định đến thế. Trong đôi mắt ấy, phản chiếu lại chỉ có bóng hình của một mình Shiho.

Shinichi trưng ra một nụ cười thật là rộng, lần đầu tiên Shiho thấy nụ cười nham nhở thường ngày lại tươi sáng đến như vậy, như có thể lấn át cả ráng chiều, như tự mình tỏa sáng một phương. Phương trời ấy, lại là tâm hồn của cô chăng?

Thời gian tỉnh táo của chị Shiho trở nên thật ngắn ngủi, những lúc Shinichi ngắm cô chìm trong giấc ngủ say, bên chút nặng lòng lại có thêm thứ mỹ cảm mê người. Nhìn chị ấy tựa nàng công chúa ngủ trong rừng vậy. Rồi hoàng tử sẽ đánh thức công chúa, vậy còn chị Shiho, em có thể trở thành hoàng tử của chị không đây?

Nắng đã trở nên gắt hơn đầu mùa, ánh mặt trời vàng rực đổ xuống mặt biển lấp lánh như dát vàng. Tiếng sóng xô bờ đá vẫn dễ chịu như thế, không biết chị Shiho có đang thưởng thức thứ âm thanh ấy không, dù là trong giấc ngủ ngày càng dài này.

Thời gian này, ngay Shinichi cũng gầy hẳn người đi, mặc dù vậy, thế nhưng nhìn cậu không hề có vẻ tiều tụy. Nói sao được nhỉ, chỉ là gầy đi thấy rõ mà thôi.

Mẹ Yukiko không nói năng gì, thế nhưng trong lòng lại xót xa lắm.

\- Em muốn đến gặp Shiho.

Ông Yusaku vẫn điềm nhiên ngồi trên sô pha uống tách cà phê thơm nức mới được vợ rót, đôi chân dài bắt chéo.

\- Cũng lâu rồi không đến thăm cô ấy, ừm, cũng nên đi một chuyến thôi. Em chuẩn bị quà đi, chiều nay chúng mình cùng đi nhé.

Mẹ Yukiko nhìn đức ông chồng quý hóa của mình, trong lòng thừa biết mục đích của hai người hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Biết thì biết vậy, thế nhưng mẹ Yukiko cũng không nói ra. Kì thật, chính bản thân bà cũng không chắc được bản thân có thể xúc động đến mức nào. Khi phải đối diện với người con gái ấy, phải đối diện với mặt tình cảm không hề dễ dàng của con trai mình, ai có thể ép chặt cảm xúc trong tim cơ chứ?

\- Ừ, để xem, hoa diên vĩ sẽ hợp với cô ấy nhỉ.

Ông Yusaku cười nhẹ, nhổm người lên thơm má vợ.

\- Hoa diên vĩ hợp với em.

Nhìn thấy bố mẹ đứng ngoài phòng bệnh, Shinichi chỉ thoáng sửng sốt, thế nhưng cậu không hề ngạc nhiên.

\- Bố mẹ không gặp ông bà Miyano ngoài kia, họ không có ở viện à?

Mở rộng cửa nghiêng người nhường cho bố mẹ vào, Shinichi kéo ghế lại gần giường.

\- Bác sĩ nói cần gặp người nhà, chắc là vẫn đang nói chuyện trong văn phòng ạ.

Shiho vừa mới tỉnh dậy, tinh thần cô vẫn chưa tỉnh táo lắm, đôi mắt mơ màng nhìn hai người khách vừa mới tới, phải mất một lúc hình ảnh trước mắt cô mới trở nên rõ ràng.

\- Shiho à, lâu rồi không gặp cháu.

Mẹ Yukiko ôm bó diên vĩ tím tươi cười dịu dàng, Shinichi đã nhanh nhẹn đỡ lấy bó hoa, quay sang cười với Shiho một nụ thật tươi rồi mới đi tìm lọ cắm.

\- Cô Yukiko, chú Kudo, đúng là lâu rồi không được gặp hai người.

Shiho cười, đột nhiên mẹ Yukiko cảm thấy nghèn nghẹn, bao nhiêu lời không biết phải nói ra làm sao cho được nữa. Nụ cười kia rất đẹp, thế nhưng lại mỏng mảnh quá, tựa như chưa biết giây nào sẽ lụi tàn. Thấy vợ lặng im, ông Yusaku biết bà lại lâm vào miền xúc động vô bờ nào đó rồi. Vỗ nhẹ vai vợ, ông mỉm cười trấn an.

Vừa lúc Shinichi ôm bình thủy tinh trở về. Bình hoa được đặt lên bậu cửa sổ, sắc tím diên vĩ được nắng chiều phản chiếu ánh lên mềm mại. Shiho nhìn đến ngẩn ngơ, hình như rất rất lâu rồi cô chưa được thấy lại màu sắc đẹp đẽ nhường ấy.

\- Vốn dĩ định mua diên vĩ xanh, thế nhưng khi nhìn đến cành diên vĩ tím mượt như nhung này trong đầu cô bất chợt bật ra ý nghĩ, phải rồi, đây chính là loài hoa dành cho Shiho.

Mẹ Yukiko nói, mắt nhìn theo Shiho. Khác với diên vĩ xanh thể hiện niềm tin và hi vọng, diên vĩ tím tượng trưng cho trí tuệ và ngợi khen. Người con gái này đã đem đến những cung bậc không thể tưởng tượng nổi cho con trai độc nhất của bà, thế nhưng, không thể phủ nhận sự sâu sắc mà bà cảm nhận được từ tài năng của cô ấy. Uyên bác lại mượt mà, tựa sắc tím đậm mềm như nhung trên cánh hoa diên vĩ.

Ông Yusaku nhìn theo mắt vợ, đoạn mới cất tiếng gọi con trai.

\- Shinichi, bố nói chuyện với con một lúc được chứ?

Gật đầu đáp vâng, Shinichi chỉnh lại gối đệm sau lưng cho Shiho, lưu luyến nhìn cô một lúc mới chịu theo bố ra ngoài. Hành động ấy của cậu chàng khiến hai vị phụ huynh ngẩn cả ra, nhìn như ngỡ ngàng lắm.

Ra ngoài bước dọc theo hành lang, đi mãi lên đến sân thượng bệnh viện ông Yusaku vẫn không nói gì. Đứng giữa nền trời bao la, phía sau là biển rộng, gió lớn thổi từng cơn rối mái tóc đen nhánh hơi dài, dáng người ông thẳng tắp vững vàng. Nói đến ngoại hình, Shinichi thừa hưởng nét đẹp của cả bố lẫn mẹ, nhưng nếu bàn về đường nét và khí chất đàn ông, cậu vẫn tự đánh giá được mình còn kém bố vài phần to to.

\- Shinichi này, bố hiểu cảm xúc của con dành cho Shiho. Thế nhưng, hãy biết tự kiềm chế một chút đi con.

Shinichi có vẻ ngỡ ngàng, ánh mắt cậu hơi mê mang, như là đang không hiểu nổi bố đang nói cái gì.

Ông Yusaku lẳng lặng nhìn con trai bằng ánh mắt nghiền ngẫm. Thời gian này ông vẫn để ý quan sát cậu, đặc biệt sau buổi ngày hôm nay, ông ngộ ra được vấn đề mình vẫn lấn cấn suốt bấy lâu.

\- Con quản Shiho quá nhiều.

\- Chị ấy cần con...

Đưa tay ra ngắt lời cậu, ông Yusaku kéo vai con trai lại gần, đối diện với tầm mắt của ông.

\- Bố biết con muốn tốt cho Shiho, chúng ta đều biết điều ấy. Từ ngày Shiho để con bước vào cuộc sống của con bé, con có nhận ra mình dần thay đổi không? Con trở nên mẫn cảm hơn với rất nhiều việc quanh con bé, con quan tâm quá nhiều, con quản quá nhiều, Shinichi.

Shinichi định nói gì đó, thế nhưng đứng trước ánh mắt nghiêm nghị của bố, cậu lại không thốt ra được lời nào.

Mình quản nhiều quá ư?

Thế nhưng chị Shiho cần được quan tâm, cần được chăm sóc mà. Chị ấy cần những gì tốt nhất, không phải sao?

\- Shinichi, con hãy ngẫm lại đi. Con cho rằng mình đang dành những gì tốt nhất cho Shiho, quan tâm hết mức đến con bé. Từ mỗi bữa ăn được tính toán cẩn thận cho đến từng hoạt động trong ngày, con đều giành hết lấy, cả ngày lại lo lắng quẩn quanh, con đã bước qua ranh giới tự do của con bé rồi. Thế mà con vẫn không thể yên lòng cho đặng, vẫn không thể thôi sợ hãi đâu đâu. Con luôn nghĩ rằng mình yêu nhiều hơn, hoặc giả vẫn chỉ có mình con yêu người ta bao nhiêu năm tháng. Cho nên con sợ, đảo mãi cái ý tưởng một ngày nào đó mất đi hết thảy, một ngày nào đó người ta bỏ con đi, đúng chứ?

Lần này, quả thực Shinichi không thể nói được câu gì. Nhìn cậu lặng im, bố Yusaku chỉ lắc đầu như muốn than thở, ông vỗ lên bờ vai con trai đã gầy đi thấy rõ.

\- Shiho là người như thế nào, bấy nhiêu lâu được con bé kèm cặp hẳn con đã rõ. Nếu con bé không chiều chuộng con, nếu con bé không nhường nhịn thuận theo ý con, con cho rằng Shiho sẽ để con quản bằng ấy năm sao?

Hai người đàn ông đứng trên sân thượng, một thoáng lặng yên nghe tiếng sóng biển rì rào, nghe tiếng hải âu kêu, chẳng biết đang nghĩ những gì.

\- Vậy mà bản thân con lại chẳng chịu hiểu lấy mảy may, cả ngày cứ ôm nỗi lòng lo lắng hốt hoảng. Shiho nuông chiều dung túng con như thế, Shinichi, hơn ai hết, con bé yêu con. Con lại cứ khư khư nỗi bất an hoang đường ấy, đến cùng sẽ thế nào đây?

Hoang đường...sao?

\- Shinichi, đừng phụ tình yêu của con bé.

Lúc trở xuống vừa vặn gặp ông bà Miyano, thế là Shinichi để bốn vị phụ huynh hàn huyên với nhau, còn mình trở về trông Shiho lúc này đang say ngủ. Khe khẽ vuốt ve gò má gầy gầy, Shinichi mím chặt môi, viền mắt đỏ bừng.

Thả lỏng một chút, thả lỏng một chút nào.

Chị Shiho vẫn ở đây mà.

Chị Shiho yêu mình như thế, còn gì để lo lắng khổ sở nữa đây.

Bình diên vĩ bên bậu cửa sổ ánh lên sắc tím thăm thẳm, dưới nắng chiều lặng yên nghiền ngẫm.

Ông Yusaku ôm lấy vai vợ, để bà Yukiko tựa vào lồng ngực của mình, mắt rớm lệ nhòa. Phải rồi, trong tình yêu này, không có ai bỏ ra nhiều hơn ai, không có ai yêu ai hơn ai cả. Shinichi và Shiho, hai đứa trẻ yêu thương nhau đến từng nhịp thở, cả hai đều hết lòng chiều chuộng người kia. Hôm nay, hẳn là em cũng đã nhìn ra điều ấy, phải không Yukiko thương mến của anh?

Rặng mây hồng che lấp thái dương, tiễn mặt trời đi về chốn ngủ.

Gió nhè nhẹ đưa, hiếm có khi nào lại dịu dàng đến thế, như là đến gió cũng sợ đánh động đến người con gái vẫn thiêm thiếp ngủ say.

\- Dậy nào chị Shiho.

Shiho nghe tiếng hơi thở quen thuộc đưa bên tai mình, làn hơi ấm cùng âm điệu khiến người say mê ấy, không thể lẫn được. Cô mỉm cười, hé mở đôi mắt biếc xanh. Chưa vội dậy ngay, Shiho choàng tay vịn cổ chàng người yêu xuống mà ôm lấy, hưởng thụ cảm giác mái tóc đen mềm mại cọ vào làn da.

\- Chào buổi sáng, hoàng tử nhỏ.

Hôm nay chị Shiho thực sự rất đẹp, nụ cười rạng rỡ như nắng ấm ban mai. Shinichi yêu thương hôn lên hai gò má ướm hồng, đôi ngươi nâu sẫm thu trọn gương mặt hưởng thụ nuông chiều của Shiho. Sau chuỗi ngày dài chìm trong những giấc ngủ mê man không biết điểm dừng, gần đây cô chợt tỉnh táo lại. Mắt biếc sáng trong, nhẹ nhàng linh động, sức sống như ùa về đến từng mạch máu người thương.

Shinchi yêu lắm, tình yêu đến cùng nỗi đau ngọt ngào. Cậu biết, là hồi quang phản chiếu.

\- Còn nhớ chúng ta đã hẹn gì không?

\- Làm sao mà quên được, hiếm lắm mới được cùng em đi chơi. Mà nhóc Shin à, bệnh viện cho phép sao?

Shinichi luôn tay chuẩn bị sắp bữa sáng phong phú lên bàn, Shiho không cần đến sự giúp đỡ của cậu, tự dậy khỏi giường bệnh làm vài động tác vận động đơn giản.

\- Em đã xin ý kiến bác sĩ trước rồi, chị Shiho không phải lo lắng gì cả. Vì muốn đưa chị đến nơi ấy nên em đã chuẩn bị rất kĩ càng đấy.

\- Ừ ừ, Shinichi của chị làm việc thì không có gì phải lo lắng cả.

Hai người vui vẻ dùng bữa sáng, sau đó chào ông bà Miyano cùng mấy vị bác sĩ y tá rồi mới lên chiếc xe Shinichi lái đến trước cửa viện.

Nhìn theo chiếc xe dần xa trên con đường dài hút mắt, bà Miyano nắm chặt tay chồng.

\- Là hồi quang phản chiếu ông nhỉ.

Ông Miyano chỉnh lại kính mắt, khóe mắt đã đỏ hoe.

\- Ừ, là hồi quang phản chiếu. Giờ phút này, con bé...được hạnh phúc là điều tuyệt vời nhất. Tôi không mong gì hơn nữa.

Shiho mặc bộ váy dài đơn giản màu thanh thiên, chất vải mềm nhẹ, mang đến cảm giác thoải mái lại thanh lịch. Mái tóc dài quá vai buông xõa, tóc mai dùng kẹp nhỏ ghim lại, cô nhịp ngón tay ngâm nga theo giai điệu trong kí ức. Shinichi cầm lái bên cạnh, mắt cười cong cong.

Xe lao vút trên con đường thưa thớt, Shiho có chọp mắt một hồi, khi tỉnh dậy thì không biết đã đi đến nơi nào. Thấy cô cựa quậy, Shinichi quay qua nhìn chốc lát, cười một nụ rồi mới quay lại nhìn đường.

\- Chị Shiho cứ ngủ thêm chút nữa cũng được, đến nơi em sẽ đánh thức mà.

\- Không đâu, chị tỉnh rồi.

Shiho cầm bình nước ấm hút mấy ngụm, mở mắt nhìn quanh.

\- Thấy rồi nhé.

Shinichi nghiêng đầu nhìn cô mang theo ý hỏi. Shiho cười, cong ngòn tay quệt nhẹ sống mũi cậu.

\- Sen ngàn dặm hương.

Làm bộ thở dài, cậu hôn chóc lên ngón tay Shiho chưa kịp rút về.

\- Đôi lúc em không thể hiểu nổi làm sao chị Shiho có thể được như thế, cứ như là có thể thấy vạn dặm đường nghe vạn lí hương ấy.

Shiho nhìn cậu cười tủm tỉm, như là đang nhớ đến chuyện gì thú vị lắm. Shinichi liếc mắt một cái, đoạn mới bảo:

\- Chị lại nhớ đến lần ở Suiryu chứ gì. Bao nhiêu chuyện mất mặt nhất của em đều để chị chứng kiến hết rồi, cho nên đời này em nhất định không buông chị Shiho ra đâu.

Shiho bật cười sang sảng, tay vỗ vỗ bả vai cậu chàng.

\- Ừ, được rồi, chị sẽ có trách nhiệm với em mà, đừng lo lắng.

Nơi Shinichi muốn đưa Shiho đến phải qua một con đường rải sỏi nho nhỏ, không thể lái xe, chỉ có thể đi bộ. Cậu nhất định không chịu để Shiho cứ thế đi vào, một mực đòi cô đeo dải băng bịt mắt lên, lại xót cô phải dò dẫm bước đi, thế nên trực tiếp cõng người vào.

Shiho vòng tay qua cổ Shinichi, tựa đầu lên vai cậu, cười mỉm suốt không thôi. Shinichi bước đi rất chậm, như là muốn tận hưởng từng nhịp chân trên con đường vắng. Shiho đeo dải bịt mắt tựa trên lưng cậu, suốt quãng đường thủ thỉ nói chuyện, đôi khi cười rộ lên, âm thanh trong trẻo sát cạnh bên tai. Chỉ đơn giản như vậy thôi, thế nhưng lại hạnh phúc lắm.

\- Đến rồi.

Để Shiho đứng vững chân, Shinichi vòng ra sau cô tháo dải băng bịt mắt xuống. Shiho nhắm mắt, hơi ngẩng đầu lên cho quen dần với cường độ ánh sáng.

Hôm ấy, trời rất đẹp.

Ánh sáng dịu dàng, nước biếc trời mây in đầy trong mắt.

\- Nào, đến đây với em.

Shinichi thong thả đi trên đoạn cầu gỗ vươn ra mặt hồ, bước xuống con thuyền đã được cột sẵn, đưa stay về phía Shiho. Giữa khoảng cách mấy bước chân, chỉ cần vươn tay là có thể chạm đến, Shinichi chợt cảm thán, nhìn chị Shiho thật đẹp. Phía sau là chân trời, làn váy thanh thiên như hòa cùng gió mây. Hương sắc nhẹ đưa, mặt hồ gợn sóng.

Nắm lấy bàn tay ấy, Shiho cẩn thận lên thuyền, nhịp chòng chành khiến cô cảm thấy lòng chợt chênh vênh. Thế nhưng bàn tay đã có người nắm chặt, rất vững vàng, rất an tâm.

\- Ngồi vững là được rồi, có em ở đây, sẽ không sao đâu.

Ôm hờ vai cô, Shinichi ghé sát tai nói khẽ. Cậu tháo dây neo thuyền, đẩy con thuyền ra mặt hồ êm ả, tay lại cầm sào trúc, động tác thuần thục tự nhiên. Shiho nhướn mày nhìn, khóe môi không sao hạ xuống được.

\- Em học chèo thuyền từ khi nào thế? Nhìn chuyên nghiệp như vậy.

Dùng sào trúc lái thuyền không hề đơn giản, thế mà cậu chàng lại làm rất thuận tay, hẳn là đã bỏ không ít tâm sức để học. Con thuyền rẽ nước nhoài mình vào phía trong hồ. Tháng sáu, sen nở.

Ngồi giữa lòng thuyền nhìn những đóa sen đầy đặn vươn cao. Shiho đưa mắt nhìn quanh, sắc xanh mát mắt, hồng trắng đan xen, gió thoảng hương lành. Mọi thứ đều thật tốt đẹp.

Shiho đưa tay chạm khẽ cánh sen, cảm giác mát mịn chân thật thấm vào đầu ngón tay, hạnh phúc chính là những điều nhỏ nhoi như thế. Chẳng mấy chốc đã ra đến giữa hồ. Không gian bát ngát, sen phủ mênh mang, trời xanh mây trắng, gió nhẹ hiu hiu. Đời người như mộng.

\- Chị không biết lại có một nơi như thế này tồn tại đấy, chưa được nghe tới bao giờ luôn.

Shinichi đứng yên một chỗ, đôi mắt nâu đăm đắm nhìn duy nhất một người.

\- Bởi vì trước mùa sen này, đây vốn vẫn chỉ là một cái hồ bình thường mà thôi.

Shiho nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt ấy, từng chất chứa bao nhiêu là tình cảm, lại lưu giữ chừng nào là tâm tư, cô đều nhìn ra được. Người này yêu cô, yêu bằng cả cuộc đời, yêu không tiếc điều chi. Thứ tình yêu ấy, thật sự, đã có lúc khiến cô hoảng hốt.

Chính vì em quá nặng tình, cho nên chị mới âu lo đến thế, Shinichi à.

\- Chị biết.

Shiho ngồi đó, vòng tay giang rộng, nụ cười cũng rực rỡ trên môi.

\- Lại đây nào, hoàng tử nhỏ.

 **Grey**


	8. Chapter 8: Ánh dương

**Chương 8: Ánh dương**

Thuyền nhỏ nổi giữa hồ sen, gió len lỏi đượm hương man mát ướp đẫm vạt áo. Hai người ngồi tựa lưng vào nhau, mắt nhắm hờ tận hưởng tình thơ ý cảnh.

\- Chị Shiho còn nhớ lần đưa em đến hồ sen năm ấy không?

Shiho nghiêng đầu gối lên vai cậu, cánh môi hồng đào thoảng qua nụ cười thật nhẹ.

\- Làm sao mà quên được, bộ dạng em ngày hôm đó ngốc nghếch biết bao nhiêu.

Shinichi cầm lấy tay Shiho, mười ngón đan vào nhau thật chặt.

Sau khi học một bài cổ văn về hoa sen, Shinichi nằng nặc đòi được đi ngắm loài hoa đẹp đến phi phàm trong lời văn ấy. Khi ấy trời đã vào thu, còn đâu sen nữa.

\- Em tìm ảnh xem cũng vậy mà.

\- Đâu có được, 2D và 3D là cả hai thế giới đấy. Đi đi mà chị Shiho, hít một hơi mùi sen thôi cũng được nữa.

Thế rồi vì cậu chàng nào đó nhớ mãi không quên ngày đêm nài nỉ, cuối cùng Shiho vẫn phải đầu hàng đồng ý cuối tuần sẽ đưa cậu đến hồ trồng sen một lần cho biết.

Nơi đó xa lắm, đi lại cũng khá là vất vả. Háo hức một đường để rồi đứng trước một hồ nước mênh mông bát ngát phủ tầng lá sen xanh ngăn ngắt, Shinichi nín thinh. Shiho ngồi trong đình nghỉ mát, thấy cậu chàng đứng ngẩn ra đấy thì cũng thương thương, thế là đi ra kéo cậu vào trong kể chuyện cho nghe, cũng coi như dỗ cho cậu vui vẻ.

Shinichi nghe chăm chú lắm, chị Shiho nói chuyện rất hay, đôi câu vài lời về thời tiết vô thưởng vô phạt mà cậu còn nghe đến thất thần, huống hồ là lúc này lại đang kể về loài hoa yêu thích của chị ấy. Phải, không biết bằng cách nào, nhưng hôm ấy Shinichi đã biết chị Shiho rất thích hoa sen.

\- Em có biết không, ngó sen mùa thu còn bổ dưỡng hơn nhân sâm nữa đó.

Shinichi tròn mắt nghe cô nói, dù từng ăn rồi, thế nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nghe nói như thế. Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, cũng không biết mình ăn ngó sen vào mùa nào, có ăn cũng chắc gì đã là đồ tươi. Tươi?

\- A!

Bóng đèn trên đầu Shinichi bật sáng cái tách.

Shiho giật mình nhìn cậu học trò bật dậy với gương mặt như phát hiện ra cái gì hay ho lắm.

\- Chị Shiho có biết nấu ngó sen không?

\- Xem nào, món chị biết nấu không nhiều, mà ngó sen thì chắc là chị nấu canh ngon nhất.

\- À há, canh ngó sen! Quyết định vậy đi!

Nói rồi cậu lột phăng giày tất để lại đình hóng mát, kéo ống quần thể thao lên đến tận trên đầu gối rồi hớn hở lao ngay xuống hồ. Trước mắt là cả một hồ ngó sen bát ngát, tươi roi rói luôn chứ tìm đâu xa.

Cứ thế, Shiho nhìn theo Shinichi hăng hái xông xáo mò ngó sen dưới hồ mà nghẹn lời không nói nên câu. Thế này...chắc không phải lỗi do cô đâu nhỉ?

Hôm ấy Shinichi hớn hở mò được một ôm ngó sen to đùng, hớn hở xách ngó sen về như bảo vật, lại hớn hở xun xoe quanh căn bếp nhà chị Shiho xem nấu canh ngó sen với sườn non, xào ngó sen với thịt bò, làm nộm ngó sen với mực. Cả một bàn thịnh soạn từ ngó sen, Shinichi ăn đến là vui vẻ. Ông bà Miyano nhìn cậu chàng hưng chí bừng bừng bên bàn cơm cũng phải bật cười cảm khái, ôi tuổi trẻ!

Mỗi một đoạn hồi ức có chị Shiho cậu đều cẩn thận ghi nhớ từng chi tiết, chỉ sợ ngày nào đó sơ xảy quên mất mảy may.

Shinichi cẩn thận xoay người lại, từ phía sau ôm trọn Shiho vào lòng. Chiếc thuyền khẽ dập dềnh trên mặt nước, lại tiến thêm đôi chút vào giữa làn hương sen. Lưng dựa sát vào lồng ngực người yêu, Shiho ngẩng đầu hôn chóc lên cằm cậu.

\- Hồi đó em ngố như vậy, sao lớn lên lại đẹp trai thế chứ. Quả thật là làm trẫm không thể tĩnh tâm mà.

\- Ài, thế là thế nào?

Shinichi cầm đôi bàn tay cô mân mê, dài giọng ra vẻ cảm thán một câu.

\- Thế rốt cuộc em là hoàng tử nhỏ hay là phi tử nhốt mình nơi cung cấm của chị Shiho đây?

Mặc cậu nghịch tay mình, Shiho thật sự ngồi suy nghĩ về vấn đề ấy, vẻ mặt rất nghiêm túc. Nghiêng đầu ngắm sườn mặt Shinichi một hồi, cô mới kết luận:

\- Ái phi của trẫm đẹp thật.

Shinichi sửng sốt mấy giây rồi bật cười ha hả, giọng cười vang lên giữa hồ, lại tan vào mênh mang sóng nước. Cười đủ rồi, Shinichi chợt như nghĩ đến cái gì, mặt nghiêm lại hỏi:

\- Tại sao em lại chỉ là ái phi? Còn hoàng hậu thì sao?

\- Em không thể làm hoàng hậu được.

Shiho trả lời lại cũng rất nghiêm túc. Cảm giác được người sau lưng ngọ nguậy không yên, Shiho buồn cười.

\- Tại sao chứ?

\- Hoàng hậu là để toàn thiên hạ nhìn theo, còn ái phi chỉ mình trẫm được ngắm thôi. Làm mẫu nghi thiên hạ phải đoan chính, lấy sắc dụ quân như em thì đảm đương sao được?

Chỉ một câu vậy thôi, ấy thế mà Shinichi đỏ mặt. Một lúc sau Shiho mới nghe giọng cậu khe khẽ:

\- Chị Shiho muốn em vậy sao...

Im lặng đập bay cái tay bắt đầu rục rịch không yên phận của cậu, Shiho đúng là cũng hết cách.

Đưa tay bẻ một cành sen, Shinichi đặt lên làn váy thanh thiên mềm mại. Vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu đỏ buông xõa hít sâu một hơi, cậu nói như nỉ non, như nũng nịu.

\- Bệ hạ, em muốn ăn canh ngó sen sườn non, muốn ăn ngó sen xào thịt bò, còn cả nộm ngó sen với mực nữa.

Nghĩ nghĩ rồi cậu lại bổ sung.

\- Phải do đích thân bệ hạ làm mới được.

\- Ái phi làm khó trẫm rồi, thôi thì hái mấy bông sen, chọn vài phiến lá đem về làm trà lá sen uống cho dễ ngủ nhé.

Thật kì lạ là hôm nay lại không có nắng. Gió cứ đưa nhẹ, sen khẽ đung đưa, ngước mắt lên trời cao vẫn là một màu xanh như thế, nhưng lúc này đây lại dường như thật khác lạ. Cậu không hiểu, là bầu trời thay đổi, hay là vì có chị ấy ở bên mà màu trời cũng khác.

Ngả người tìm một tư thế thoải mái dựa trong lòng Shinichi, Shiho gối lên ngực cậu, đôi tay bao lấy cánh tay săn chắc đang vòng ôm trước người mình. Nhìn về phương trời xa xăm, trước mắt chỉ toàn là trời xanh nước biếc dệt thêm sen hồng, ngay đến không khí cũng vương vấn hương thơm, quả thực chẳng khác chi chốn bồng lai tiên cảnh.

\- Cảm ơn em vì đã yêu chị. Shinichi, phần tình cảm đời này của chị, dành cả cho em.

Cúi xuống hôn lên mái tóc xinh đẹp mềm mại, Shinichi thì thầm bên tai:

\- Em yêu chị, cả đời này của em sẽ không buông chị Shiho đâu.

\- Ừ.

Shiho cười khẽ, tầm mắt mơ màng, hoa sen mờ ảo dập dềnh thành sóng, bỗng chốc hóa thành đại dương mênh mông thơm ngát, mềm mại dịu êm. Vươn tay cào mái tóc đen mềm mượt yêu thích bấy lâu, Shiho kéo nhẹ xuống, ngửa đầu hôn lên đôi môi thân thuộc.

Nụ hôn vấn vương triền miên giữa chốn thiên nhiên tựa mộng ảo.

\- Em biết không Shinichi, mùa xuân không hề đẹp đẽ và hoàn mĩ như thơ ca ca tụng, thế nhưng chị lại thích mùa xuân lắm.

Sen, hà hoa, thủy phù dung, hay còn gọi là xuân tháng sáu.

Tháng sáu, sen nở, trời ngập hương xuân.

\- Shinichi, chị thấy mùa xuân rồi.

Đôi mắt xanh biếc như làn thu thủy thả trôi ánh nhìn tới chân trời, trên môi là nụ cười dịu dàng an nhiên.

Trong đôi ngươi in cả trời mây dần mất đi ánh sáng, rèm mi xinh đẹp khép lại cặp mắt thẳm sâu. Shinichi cẩn thận bế Shiho ôm gọn vào lòng, bờ môi run rẩy tỉ mỉ hôn lên mi mắt, chạm nhẹ nơi chóp mũi người. Áp má mình vào gương mặt tựa ngủ say an lành, Shinichi nhỏ giọng như dỗ dành con trẻ.

\- Chị Shiho yên tâm ngủ nhé, chị muốn gì cũng được hết, chỉ cần nói một câu thôi, em sẽ đem về cho chị.

Hạt bụi nước chợt đậu lên mi, Shinichi ngước mắt nhìn, ồ, thế mà lại có cơn mưa bụi.

\- Nhìn này, chị Shiho, mưa xuân đến rồi.

Ôm mãi người không buông, cậu mặc bụi mưa li ti bám đầy trên tóc, ngồi yên trên con thuyền nhỏ giữa hồ thủ thỉ nói chuyện.

\- Thực ra trồng một hồ sen cũng không vất vả đến đâu. Chỉ là để kịp cho mùa sen đẹp nhất công việc phải làm cũng hơi nhiều. Chị Shiho nhìn xem, em làm tốt mà phải không? Cả một hồ sen lớn như thế này, đợi đến mùa thu em lấy ngó sen, chị Shiho làm cho em ăn nhé? Chúng ta có thể ăn suốt cả thu ấy chứ.

Thuyền nhỏ lênh đênh mãi, đưa người về nơi nao.

Mọi chuyện sau đó như một cuốn băng tua nhanh, gấp gáp hối hả, chẳng đọng lại gì trong trí óc cậu. Chỉ mới chớp mắt một cái, Shinichi đã thấy mình bình tĩnh trong bộ vest đen thẳng thớm, gương mặt điềm nhiên không thể nhìn ra tâm tình đứng trước nhà tang lễ.

Từng chuyện từng chuyện cứ trôi chảy tuần tự được tiến hành, xuôi theo dòng người mặc đồ đen lặng lẽ, lễ tang bình lặng không tiếng khóc than. Có lẽ đã được chuẩn bị quá lâu rồi, lâu đến mức cõi lòng lặng yên dậy không nổi sóng gió. Shiho sẽ ra đi, ấy là điều mọi người đều biết, và cũng là điều họ đều đã thản nhiên chấp nhận.

Từng vốc đất được ném xuống, nơi này sẽ là nơi chị Shiho ngủ lại cho đến mãi về sau.

Lễ tang kết thúc, dòng người cũng đã về từ lâu, Shinichi vẫn đứng trước ngôi mộ mới đắp. Cậu đứng trong cái nắng mùa hè gay gắt, nhưng cõi lòng lại lặng lẽ lạnh đi.

\- Chị Shiho à, đời này em sẽ không buông chị ra đâu.

Trở lại nhà khi trời đã tối, Shinichi mỉm cười chào bố mẹ rồi đi thẳng lên phòng. Cậu tắm rửa, thay quần áo rồi từ từ lấy hết mọi thứ của chị Shiho ra xếp lên giường. Chiếc túi đeo chéo màu xám đã bạc, tượng đất chibi ngạo nghễ, cuốn sách được bình từng câu từng đoạn tâm đắc viết tay, còn nhiều những thứ bé nhỏ đong đầy kỉ niệm khác nữa. Thế rồi ánh mắt cậu dừng lại nơi hộp quà chưa mở.

À. Shinichi ngỡ ngàng một chút rồi mới nhớ ra mình vẫn chưa mở món quà sinh nhật cuối cùng mà chị Shiho tặng.

Suốt một đêm này, Shinichi ngồi bên một giường vật cũ.

Chẳng biết từ khi nào ánh dương đã len lỏi qua tấm rèm cửa chưa kéo hết, nhảy nhót trên tóc trên vai như bầy nai hiếu động.

Shinichi nhìn chăm chú thứ đồ phát ra ánh bạc sắc lạnh trong tay, tự hỏi rằng sẽ thế nào. Bỗng nhiên tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng vang lên, giọng mẹ Yukiko truyền qua cánh cửa thật dịu dàng:

\- Bé Shin à, con có khách đến chơi này.

Dời mắt ra phía cửa phòng ngủ đóng kín, Shinichi mất một lúc mới phản ứng lại được, cậu có khách à?

Không đợi Shinichi đứng dậy mở cửa, Hakuba đã bước vào mang theo cả nụ cười chói lóa như mặt trời. Gật đầu lễ phép với mẹ Yukiko, Hakuba khép cánh cửa lại, bước đến nửa ngồi nửa quỳ trước mặt Shinichi.

\- Xem ra nghiêm trọng hơn tôi tưởng.

Hakuba nâng cằm Shinichi lên quan sát, thế nhưng cậu cứ mặc kệ. Cười cười, Hakuba xoay người ngồi phịch xuống sàn ngay cạnh Shinichi, lưng tựa vào thành giường, chân chống chân duỗi chẳng hề cố kị.

\- Kudo Shinichi, cậu cho rằng chỉ có mình cậu đau đớn thôi ư?

Shinichi hé mắt liếc sang bên, nhìn khuôn mặt nghiêng nghiêng của anh chàng vừa quen vừa lạ, im lặng không nói.

\- Cậu không khóc đúng không? Đúng là cậu chưa rơi giọt nước mắt nào nhỉ.

Hakuba cũng mặc kệ sự trầm mặc khó xử của Shinichi, chẳng hề để tâm mà tự mình nói tiếp.

\- Một người rực rỡ đầy bản năng, một người triết lí và sâu lắng, dù kiểu cách hoàn toàn khác nhau, nhưng đều là những tài năng xuất chúng. Chị Shiho chưa từng nói ra với tôi hay cậu, thế nhưng trong lòng chị ấy, cả hai đều là ngọc quý không gì sánh được.

Hakuba nhếch miệng cười nhẹ, đánh mắt nhìn qua cậu chàng vẫn ngó mình đăm đăm.

\- Sao, cậu đang muốn đánh tôi lắm phải không?

\- Ừ, muốn đập cậu lắm.

Hakuba bật cười, đôi mắt hổ phách híp lại cong cong. Quay mặt đối mắt với Shinichi, cậu nói với nụ cười cố hữu trên môi.

\- Là vì cậu luôn đinh ninh rằng sẽ chẳng bao lâu nữa.

\- Cậu chắc chắn đến nỗi thấy rằng bản thân chẳng cần phải bi thương, đúng không? Cậu sớm đã quyết định rằng lo lắng xong xuôi mọi chuyện sẽ đến tìm chị ấy. Thế cho nên, cậu không khóc.

Shinichi tần ngần nhìn lại chàng trai trước mắt, không đáp lại câu gì.

\- Tôi có tiện ghé qua trường cậu xem xét thủ tục đăng kí nhập học, chà, cậu biết đấy, văn học là đam mê của tôi mà, đại học của cậu là một khởi đầu không tệ. Thế rồi tôi gặp giáo sư hướng dẫn của cậu, ông ấy khen cậu rất nhiều, cũng cảm thán sâu sắc về chị Shiho. Mà trong cuộc nói chuyện nho nhỏ với ông ấy, điều tôi quan tâm nhất là cậu đã hoàn thành mọi công việc trường lớp gọn gàng, chẳng còn lại gì dở dang. Thế nên tôi đoán, cậu đã sẵn sàng rồi.

Hakuba dừng một chút, mắt vẫn không rời Shinichi. Quơ tay cào cào mái tóc nâu sáng nhạt màu dưới ánh ban mai dìu dịu, cậu nghiêng đầu tiếp tục.

\- Cậu muốn tự tay hủy đi viên ngọc chị Shiho trân trọng nhất sao?

\- Cậu không hiểu.

Shinichi khàn giọng nói. Hakuba nhếch miệng cười nhạt nhìn lại chẳng hề kiêng nể.

\- Đúng là tôi không hiểu thật. Khi tôi cảm thấy suy sụp nhất, tưởng như thế giới có thể đổ vỡ ngay được, tôi thấy sự mạnh mẽ thản nhiên của cậu, chính điều ấy đã giữ lại chút yên bình trong tôi. Thế rồi bây giờ cậu ngồi đây xếp đầy giường kỉ vật, lo hết mọi vướng bận để sẵn sàng kết thúc bất cứ lúc nào. Thế những vững vàng trong tôi lại là vì cái gì, đều là vô nghĩa cả sao? Hả?

Dừng lại hít vào một hơi, Hakuba hạ giọng nghe vẻ trầm trầm, mi mắt cụp xuống khiến nắng mai không soi sáng được đôi ngươi hổ phách.

\- Kudo Shinichi, đừng bỏ lại mình tôi.

Shinichi ngẩn người ra, gương mặt hiện rõ vẻ khó tin nhìn lại chàng trai luôn mang vẻ cao ngạo như đã thấm vào tận xương cốt.

\- Ngọc sáng cần mài giũa, thế nhưng nếu chỉ còn có mình tôi, tôi sợ rằng mình không trụ được, tôi sợ mình không thể trở thành viên ngọc đáng để chị Shiho tự hào về. Cậu có biết tôi hâm mộ cậu cỡ nào không? Suốt thời niên thiếu cho tới khi trưởng thành, cậu có chị ấy ở bên, cậu được chị Shiho rèn giũa. Còn cậu, cậu lại muốn hủy hoại tất cả những thứ mà cả đời này tôi cũng không có được.

Hộp quà vẫn yên vị trong lòng Shinichi, ngón tay khe khẽ động đậy, cậu chợt nhớ ra qua cả đêm rồi ấy thế mà mình vẫn chưa mở. Trong hộp giữa lớp xốp tròn xoe màu xanh nhạt là một bức tượng chibi tí hon. Chàng trai tượng đất ấy đang cười, nụ cười ấm áp lại dịu dàng đến thế. Shinichi mím môi run run ve vuốt đường nét như đao khắc, ngón tay chợt đụng vào nút thắt cà vạt. Nơi ấy bị nhấn xuống, cả hai người đều âm thầm ngạc nhiên, lại có thể làm khéo đến vậy, mắt thường đúng thật là nhìn không ra đây là một nút bấm. Thế rồi, làn thanh âm trong veo thân thuộc lấp đầy căn phòng ngập nắng sớm.

\- Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Shinichi của chị! Nhóc Shin à, em là điều tốt đẹp chị muốn bảo vệ nhất trong cuộc đời này đó!

Những ngón tay hơi gầy càng run dữ, thế rồi đôi vai cũng run lên. Mắt Shinichi ầng ậng nước, dần dần, lệ nóng đảo quanh, tìm mãi vẫn chưa thấy đường rơi khỏi vành mắt. Hakuba giữ chặt vai cậu, trầm giọng:

\- Đưa cho tôi.

Bàn tay Shinichi buông lỏng, tiếng kim loại chạm đất vang leng keng, Hakuba nhanh chóng cầm lấy con dao sắc lẹm ánh bạc lạnh lẽo.

Dùng cả hai tay ấp lấy bức tượng chibi, Shinichi hết lần này đến lần khác nhấn vào nút thắt cà vạt, nghe hai câu nói ngắn ngủi mãi không thôi.

\- Là điều tốt đẹp nhất...chị Shiho muốn bảo vệ nhất...nhất trong cuộc đời...

Shinichi lặp đi lặp lại từng cụm ngắt quãng. Dưới ánh dương nhuộm vàng hoa nắng, dòng lệ rốt cuộc rơi khỏi vành mắt đỏ hoe.

Thời gian như nước chảy vô tình, cho dù là có ai hữu ý lại cũng thay đổi được gì đây?

Vẫn con phố ấy, vẫn ngôi trường ấy, vẫn khung cảnh ấy, thế nhưng đã có rất nhiều thứ chẳng còn như xưa. Hakuba Saguru tay ôm tài liệu, tay cầm điện thoại di động vừa đi vừa nói.

\- Đề tài luận văn lần này sinh viên lớp anh chọn rất được, tự tin đi theo hướng ấy tôi tin là đây đều là những tài năng đáng giá. Hội thảo? Hội thảo nào?

Đẩy cửa vào văn phòng, Hakuba đặt xấp tài liệu lên bàn, tiện tay nới lỏng cà vạt, đầu lông mày khẽ chau lại.

\- Sao tôi lại không biết?

\- Ơ? Giáo sư chưa nói với thầy sao? Nhưng mà ngài ấy đã nói là sẽ đích thân mời thầy cho nên...

Sau lưng vang tiếng sột soạt, Hakuba quay phắt lại, đoạn nhướng cao lông mày, đáp lại với giọng bình tĩnh:

\- Tôi biết rồi, thôi anh đi làm việc đi. Được rồi, sẽ đến, chào nhé.

Hakuba khoanh tay tựa vào cạnh bàn, day day thái dương hừ một tiếng chờ cho cái kẻ đang nằm ườn ra ngủ trên ghế sô pha phía đối diện vươn vai xong còn kịp ngáp thêm hai cái. Tay lượm cái áo vest quăng bừa trên bàn ném thẳng lên người gã, anh cao giọng chất vấn:

\- Cậu làm quái gì ở đây thế này hả Kudo Shinichi?

Túm áo vest vuốt vuốt mấy cái khoác đại lên người, Shinichi lười biếng dựa ra sau, ánh chiều tà soi qua cửa sổ đổ lên bóng anh một quầng sáng đỏ cam nhàn nhạt đượm ý thơ. Mấy cọng tóc đen nhánh chổng ngược lên đung đưa theo động tác cơ thể, Shinichi cũng chẳng buồn vuốt lại cho tử tế.

\- Tôi hết giờ rồi, mấy đêm này phải chuẩn bị tài liệu với mấy thứ linh tinh khác có được ngủ tử tế đâu.

Nói rồi còn ngáp thêm một cái rõ dài nữa, khóe mắt thậm chí rơm rớm nước mắt sinh lí trực trào. Hakuba nhắm mắt đỡ trán.

\- Hình tượng của cậu đâu? Giáo sư Kudo Shinichi cậu nói xem chuyện hội thảo kia là thế nào?

\- Hội thảo?

Shinichi trố mắt nhìn lên như là ngạc nhiên ghê lắm. Hai người mở mắt nhìn nhau trừng trừng vài giây anh mới như chợt tỉnh, vỗ đùi đánh đét một tiếng.

\- Là cái hội thảo đó! À ừ phải rồi nên là mai cậu đi với tôi nhé.

Hakuba Saguru nhịn, nhịn rồi lại nhịn, cuối cùng cũng áp chết được cái ham muốn đập cho tên giáo sư trẻ tuổi nhất đại học Tokyo này một trận.

\- Cậu có nhớ ngày mai là ngày gì không?

Tiếng loạt soạt của gió lật giấy chợt vang, kèm theo đó là xấp tài liệu bung ra bay khắp văn phòng. Hai vị sững lại nhìn nhau qua lớp giấy bay bay, Shinichi vẫn lựa chọn lo cho cái thân mình mà nhấc mông dậy gom đống tài liệu rải đầy mặt sàn dưới chiều hoàng hôn trước khi người trước mặt nổi giận.

Bỏ lại đống lộn xộn nháo nhào sau cánh cửa, hai người chỉnh tề sóng vai bước ra ngoài. Trên sân trường vẫn lác đác vài tốp sinh viên đi lại, có nhóm ngược đường nhanh nhảu cất tiếng chào từ xa:

\- Giáo sư Kudo, phó giáo sư Hakuba, hai thầy về ạ!

Tươi cười đáp lại nhóm sinh viên, một ngày bình thường ở trường đại học cứ như vậy kết thúc.

Ngày mới đến cùng với nắng mai dịu dàng. Hôm ấy trời trong.

\- Những lúc làm việc tử tế thì cậu ra dáng lắm, không biết bao nhiêu trái tim sinh viên đã bị cái vẻ ngoài uyên bác ấy lừa chết không đền mạng rồi.

Buổi hội thảo kết thúc, giáo sư Kudo tươi cười đối phó với các vị phóng viên và giáo viên, tìm cơ hội đi tìm phó giáo sư Hakuba đã chuồn êm từ lâu để lại mình anh méo mặt xã giao. Căng cơ mặt một hồi cuối cùng cũng thoát, Shinichi chui lên xe ngồi vào ghế phó lái, oán hận nhìn sang người bên cạnh.

Hakuba tiện tay đưa cốc trà sang, tỏ ra chẳng sao cả, nhưng khóe miệng nhếch khẽ đã bán đứng chủ nhân đang đắc ý hết sức. Nhận cốc trà uống mấy ngụm, Shinichi nới lỏng cà vạt than thở:

\- Rõ là người họ muốn vây là cậu cơ mà, cái vị phó giáo sư trẻ tuổi đẹp trai ngời ngời gia thế hiển hách vẫn còn độc thân, sao cậu ác thế chứ?

\- Cậu còn dám nói?

Hakuba thắt dây an toàn, liếc mắt ra hiệu cho người bên cạnh. Shinichi với dây an toàn cài lại, miệng vẫn không ngừng lầm bầm. Khởi động xe lái khỏi bãi đỗ, Hakuba nhàn nhạt nói:

\- Là ai phút chót còn lừa tôi đến đây?

Shinichi ngáp một cái rõ là mất hình tượng uyên bác, có vẻ như anh thực sự đã rất mệt rồi. Cũng phải, mấy ngày này có ngủ tử tế bữa nào đâu.

\- Ngủ một lát đi, đến nơi tôi gọi cậu.

Shinichi ừ một tiếng ngả ghế ra sau, nhắm mắt là ngủ ngay được.

Lúc tỉnh dậy, mặt trời đã ngả về tây.

Ở nơi đây, nơi mà ánh trời chiều luôn rực rỡ như thế, nhắm mắt còn nghe tiếng biển rì rào, khi đôi mắt nâu sẫm mở ra dường như đã hoàn toàn trở thành một con người khác. Hakuba và anh cứ lặng im, chẳng ai nói với ai câu nào, họ lặng lẽ thong thả từng bước trên con đường nho nhỏ.

Bước chân dừng trước ngôi mộ hướng ra biển cả bao la, làn gió mằn mặn thổi tung mái tóc đen mềm, cũng vò rối tóc Hakuba. Ôm bó sen cẩn thận đặt xuống, Shinichi đăm đắm nhìn bức chân dung trên tấm bia lành lạnh.

\- Chị Shiho.

Ngón tay ve vuốt tấm hình đã qua bao năm tháng, người con gái trong ấy vẫn đẹp đến nhường vậy, Shinichi mỉm cười.

\- Chị Shiho, em đến rồi. Năm nay em làm được nhiều việc lắm nhé, giờ đã là giáo sư văn học trẻ tuổi nhất trường chúng ta đấy, ngầu không? À, chị Shiho, Hakuba cũng không chịu thua kém, cậu ta học lại muộn hơn em mấy năm mà nay cũng thành phó giáo sư rồi cơ đấy, tính ra thì cậu ta giỏi hơn em thật nhỉ?

Shinichi chẳng nề hà gì ngồi thẳng xuống đất, đưa tay cào cào mái đầu bị gió vò tung.

\- Mùa thu nào em cũng đến hồ sen ấy mò ngó sen, đến bây giờ đã luyện thành tuyệt kĩ rồi, món canh ngó sen sườn non em nấu ngon lắm, cũng chỉ lợi cho tên Hakuba kia.

Anh cứ thế ngồi kể cả buổi về từng thứ nhỏ nhặt trong cuộc sống bận rộn của mình, nói hoài không biết chán. Thế rồi lại chợt im lặng. Hakuba vẫn đứng lặng yên nãy giờ đưa mắt nhìn xuống, chỉ thấy mái tóc đen đã hơi dài rũ xuống che mất đôi mắt. Shinichi cất tiếng, thế mà nghe ra giọng hơi nghèn nghẹn:

\- Chị Shiho, năm nay em hơn chị sáu tuổi rồi. Em đã trở thành viên ngọc chị có thể tự hào về chưa?

Không có tiếng đáp lại, chỉ nghe tiếng gió mang theo âm sóng biển xa xa. Có bàn tay vững vàng đặt lên bờ vai anh, Shinichi mỉm cười chống tay đứng dậy, vỗ lên bàn tay ấy thay lời cảm ơn. Bao nhiêu năm nay đến trước mộ chị Shiho, Hakuba vẫn không nói gì, anh đã quen rồi. Giữa nghĩa trang trong ánh chiều vắng lặng, ánh hoàng hôn đổ xuống kéo dài hai chiếc bóng, nhìn có vẻ tịch mịch lạ kì.

\- Chị Shiho, bao năm nay em đã ăn những món mình thích, làm những việc mình yêu, đến những nơi mình muốn, rất vui vẻ. Em sẽ hạnh phúc, Shiho.

Lẫn trong làn gió biển, dường như có cả tiếng người ngâm thơ.

Hakuba nhìn gương mặt đã hằn in trong kí ức thật chăm chú.

\- Em đã bảo vệ được rồi.

Trước khi tia nắng cuối cùng vụt tắt, lời thì thầm khẽ tan theo ánh hoàng hôn.

Ánh trăng bàng bạc bao phủ khắp thế gian, phủ tràn thứ ánh sáng chữa lành cả thế giới, cũng từng bước bao bọc đôi cánh Icarus trong âm thầm.

 _"Năm đó cô ấy hơn tôi bốn tuổi. Giờ đây tôi hơn cô ấy sáu tuổi. Cô gái tôi thương đã mãi mãi ngủ yên trong lòng đất mẹ. Ngủ ngoan nhé, cô gái của tôi._

 **Grey**


End file.
